Curse of the Dog
by Ancient Angel
Summary: Kaiba is cursed with an ancient ring, come join the fun as Mokuba and Joey try to help Kaiba try to get rid of the ring and solve the case. And who is this new foe after Kaiba, and what does he want? 24 chapters. Finished and waiting for sequel.
1. Chap1: Battle Between Siblings

Nikki: Heya peoples,ok,I came up with this story last night at like 4:00,so I wrote it on paper,well,the first two chapters anyway.It's based on a movie,but I'm afraid I can't remember the title,so I'll give it a different name for now,but if you decide to read my story,and you know the name of the movie,please,oh please,tell me!It's bugging me like crazy.Oh yea,thanks Yogi Mutoh,for encouraging me to write this!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its contents,I don't own the unknown movie either. -_-;;;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day,there was going to be a storm obviously.The clouds were thick and dark,the wind was howling and furious,every here and there you could see lightning.And over at the Kaiba mansion was a lil' boy who wanted to go to the museum.  
  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
"Seto,please!!" I whined,I wanted to go to the museum to check out the exhibits.  
  
"No,Mokuba,a storm is building up and I don't want us caught in it,now stop whining." My older brother firmly replied back.  
  
"But Seto,I really wanna go!!" I cried out again,but to know avail,this time my brother didn't reply,but ignored me.My gosh!My brother just ignored me!I pouted seeing as my brother wouldn't let me go to the museum.I just sat on the couch turned the tv on and went to the "discovery channel."They were playing some shows on ancient artifacts and jewelry and that stuff,it intrigued me for some reason.My brother just said after a week or two I'd get over it,and would be into something else,and he's probably right,but I really wanted to go.Every now and then I notice my brother would glance over at me,but I had an idea.Yea!That could work,he ignored me,so I'll just pull the same stunt!Every time he glnaced I wouldn't pay attention,I'd keep my eyes focussed on the screen which wasn't to hard since the show was very interesting anyways.After the show was over there was another one,but it was about something else that I didn't really care for,I watched part of it. I got up,not looking at Seto,I walked out of the room and into the kitchen,I got out some food to snack on.  
  
"Mokuba,don't spoil you appetite,dinner will be soon." Seto ordered when he saw me,but I ignored him like I had planned to,he was stunned,I didn't whine or complain,I kept perfectly silent.I ignored him and continued eating a lil',I knew dinner was soon,but still I was hungry,so I only ate a lil' bit as in I ate a little bit at a time and put the food back after a few minutes.  
  
He watched me,still stunned that I ignored him.I went into my room to find something to do,but alas,nothing.I sighed,I was bored so I went back to watching tv.Some girl had told me about a tv channel I should try watching,and now I'm interested.I think she said it was channel 101,so I pressed the numbers and the channel came up,it was called "Discovery Kids."  
  
"Neat." Was all that came out as I watched the screen,it was a show on tigers,and white tigers. They had a man who was standing on a stool holding up some food,the tiger pushed up on its hind legs and was now standing on its two back legs,front legs in the air.They were trying to show how tall tigers can get. "Whoa,kool." Was my remark.  
  
Seto had heard me and would glance from his comuter to me and the tv,I knew 'cause I can see him when he does,but he didn't know I could see him,to him I probably just look like I'm staring at the tv.  
  
"Mokuba,why are you ignoring me?" Seto questioned,I didn't reply. "Mokuba?" I still didn't reply,so it was a girl's technique to give some one the "quiet treatment",but I was doing a pretty good job at it,and I gonna keep it up. "Mokuba,are you ignoring me because I won't let you go to the museum?" Huh?The museum!In all this,I forgot about that,well thank you big brother for reminding me,now I have another reason to ignore you. "Mokuba,just drop it,'cause I'm not taking you.  
  
I continued to ignore him,I just stared at the screen as he talked,his voice soon began to fade and I didn't really hear him any more,I was starting to ignore his words and his voice. He gaped at me because of it.Oh yeah,I could definitely tell he was breaking,he couldn't take it any more,he didn't like me ignoring him,especially since I'm his lil' brother.Then finally,he snapped. "Alright,fine!I'll take you to the damn museum!"  
  
Did he just say what I think he said?Yes,he did!!Woohoo!I won the battle!!I was smiling brightly,as I looked at him happily,he just sighed in defeat as he got ready to leave and I did the same.Oh yeah,I rule!!I don't know why,but older siblings just can't seem to win against their younger siblings,but who cares,that just gives me the advantage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: First chapter done! I put up the second chapter already,so I'm not asking you to review now,review after you read the second chap! 


	2. Chap2: Museum and Gripping Rings

Nikki: Ok,nothing to say here,except for maybe another thank you to Yogi Mutoh for the encouragement.Thank you!!Oh yea,thank you, too, readers, for taking your time to read my fic!By the way,the museum in the fic isn't the one Ishizu(Isis) owns,it's a different one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its contents, cast, or crew.I also do not own the movie that gave me the idea for this fic,if you know the title,please tell me!!Prolly the only thing I own in the chapter is the professor, security, and the klutz.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
The wind started picking up as we entered the museum,despite the storm,they were still open,just my luck.Mokuba was excited.I can't believe I broke so easily,am I going soft?Mokuba scurried around looking at all the exhibits,I knew he was fast,I didn't know he was that fast,and he was able to avoid the security seeing him.I sighed,better follow.I walked into the next room where Mokuba had gone,it was fossils,every fossil Mokuba came to,he could name.Wow,he knows a lot about these over grown lizards.  
  
"Mokuba,let's hurry it up,I still have things I need to do." I said tapping on the glass of my watch signalling for him to hurry up,he nodded,and picked up the pace,then,something had caught his attention,it was another room,it seemed to be hidden,but he saw some people down there and decided to check it out.I sighed once more,I followed him down there,it was very dim but at the bottom of the staircase you could see the room was glowing a bit.  
  
"Wow,kool." Mokuba went to the exhibits to look and see what they were of.  
  
"Uh,Mokuba,I don't think we're suppose to be down here." I inquired.  
  
"It's alright." Said a man that walked up to me.He looked a lil' aged,his hair,beard,and mostache,were all white.He wore spectacles,and a white trenchcoat.Looks like a professor of some sort.  
  
"Huh?" He startled me a bit,not too much though.  
  
"The boy is fine,he can look,I don't mind." The man said with a smile.  
  
"No,I don't want to get in trouble." I explained to him,but he insisted on letting my brother look.  
  
"It's alright,you nor your brother will be in trouble,this is part of the exhibit,just some of it we're still trying to set up." He explained to me.  
  
"If people are permitted down here than where are they?" I didn't know what this guy was getting at,but I didn't see any other people down here.  
  
"Over there." He said pointing towards the staircase as more people came down to look,a few people that went unnoticed were already in the room,but you couldn't see them it was so dark.  
  
"Ok,but if I may ask,why is it so dark?"  
  
"Because,if we dim the lights it makes the jewelry in this exhibit glow." The old man said.  
  
"Jewelry?This is an exhibit of jewelry?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes,but not just any jewelry,most of it is from ancient times,such as Egypt.A lot of the jewelry here is said to have ancient dark magic in them." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Ah,I see,you're one who does not believe in magic,eh?" He eyed me curiously.  
  
"I believe in some,and others I don't."I smirked,even from all that I've seen,I know that the millennium items have magic in them,but other than that,feh.  
  
"Hm,well I can't say that I believe in magic,but it's always good to keep your eyes and ears open." He said with another enthusiastic smile,and I just looked at him.  
  
Suddenly,one of the display stands tumbled over on top of me and knocked me to the ground.Without me noticing though,one of the rings that was one the display case had fallen into my pocket.I tried pushed the case off me as people rushed over to see if I was alright.Mokuba ran over to me.  
  
"Big brother!What happened?!Are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba." I replied,but I guess that wasn't good enough to get them all to stop worrying because they didn't,and I couldn't get the display case off,until a few minutes finally I had managed to slide out from underneath it,a boy was trying to apologize for knocking over the display.Exclaiming it was an accident.After the commotion settled down,Mokuba and I went home.  
  
"Big brother,are you sure you're alright?" Mokuba asked me,I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried,and I can see why,that case was heavy.  
  
"Yes,Mokuba,I'm fine." I tried to reassure him that I was alright,but he still kept that same look in his eyes,and I sighed.  
  
Then I saw something glimmering, I turned my head towards it and it was a young girl,she looked around my age.I looked at her for a moment and then she turned and looked at me,and I jerked my attention away.I glanced over,she had a dog with her.It was a chocolate Labrador, looked a bit young,must be about a year old maybe.The girl had long silky brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes.Makes sense,a person dog usually does take on its master's traits.I was about to get in the limo when she walked over.  
  
"Hello,you must be Mr. Seto Kaiba." She greeted extending her hand out.  
  
I accepted the handshake,and replied, "Yes,you are?."  
  
"Fiona Meson, it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied.  
  
"Is there something you need?" I asked her,I kept wondering if she wanted something from me,or just for no reason at all,decided to talk to me.Wait,what if she saw the incident in the museum,damnit,I looked like a fool in there.  
  
"No,nothing at all.My parents just thought it a good idea to meet you." She replied to me yet again,when some one had called her.It was a man in a suit. "Sorry,I have to go,maybe I'll see you again some time." She waved good-bye and walked to the man,then I noticed she was also getting into another limo, I watched as she left.  
  
I felt something tugging,and I looked at it,it was Mokuba tugging me to get in,so I got in.We went back home,and I went back to the computer,when I looked out the window towards another mansion,a few miles away.It wasn't too far,heck,I could walk there,but I noticed something,rather some one.A girl,the same girl as before,Fiona.She was playing with her dog.She must've moved in there after the last residence moved out.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the window to get a better view,I watched her.I stuffed my hands into my pockets when I felt something,I pulled it out of my pocket,it was a ring.It looked kinda old,there was an engraving on it,although it was worn I could still see it barely.Must've been from the museum,probably fell in my pocket when the display case fell on top of me.I'll return it tomorrow.I set the ring on the desk and went back to watching Fiona.After a little while I decided to get back to work,Fiona had gone inside with her dog by now.With a sigh I glanced over at the ring,I got a little curious and picked up the ring and started inspecting it,I slipped it on.Heh,I guess it was kinda pretty,made of gold I'm sure,but what's with the engravement on it?Oh,well,I tried to slip it back off,but it wouldn't come off.  
  
"What the heck?" I tried again,nothing.So I tried getting my hand wet,and using soap,still nothing. "What's going on?It's not even tight,yet it won't come off."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Is this a cliffhanger,I wouldn't know,oh well.I hope ya liked it. Review please!! 


	3. Chap3: Ring's Identity And First Affect

Nikki: OMG!! Yay!! I have reviews already!! I'm too eager right now, this is my third chapter! Oh well, I'm happy 'cause I got reviews and you're happy 'cause you get a new chapter!! But first, review replies!! - -  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo - - Lol, yeah, that would be nice. I myself am a younger sister, it's weird though, my sister is 35, while I'm twelve, guess you can say BIG age gap.  
  
Yesima - - Hey, we both like puppies and wolves!! *dances* My fave type of animal is anything that has to do with dogs, which includes, puppies, dogs, wolves, foxes, coyotes, and more. Who's Mariku and WHY DID YOU KILL TEA!!!! I need a replacement now that she's dead, oh well, thanks for your review ^_^  
  
kitsune-kurama - - Thanks for reviewing! Umm.. One question though. where in my story is a tiger? I don't recall a tiger in my story. ^_^0 If I missed something, please inform me 'cause I'm forgetful, I don't even remember what I placed in my story.. I like tigers, too! And Kurama!!! Heh, Seto can be rude and mean, even to his brother, but he still cares dearly for him. And about the title, well it has something to do with Fiona's puppy and the ring, don't worry, you'll find out more, but if I tell ya, it would give away the story-line!  
  
Nikki: Well, I hate to keep you waiting and lucky for me, Tea's not in this chapter yet. Oh well, I need a replacement for Tea, unless I can get Kry to revive her on short notice. And just so people don't think Tea got a bad part, and no one wants it, Tea's part is. well was actually a pretty good part. She makes good friends with Fiona, kinda like best friends. Umm. and the name of the puppy is only temporary, I may or may not change it, it depends on if I think of a better name. Sorry for not updating often, but my attention is drawn to a lot of things, like chores, art, reading and reviewing other fics, and then there are youth events at my church, but I'm trying hard to update as soon as possible, so here's the next chap!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, would I be writing this?? Disclaimers suck, I can admit to not owning something, but this gets annoying and overall tiring.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
"Why won't this damn ring come off?" I asked myself. It was starting to get late, I could tell because I kept yawning.  
  
"Big brother, it's 1:00 a.m. You should go to sleep now, too." Mokuba still looked a bit worried.  
  
"Mokuba, I don't need you to worry about me, now go to sleep." I firmly replied. He just stood there staring at me with pleading eyes. "Mokuba, go back to sleep, I'll be fine." But when I tried to reposition myself in my chair, I felt this surge of pain in the area of my body where the display case hit me, I cringed in pain and let out a gasp of air.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba squeaked running up to me.  
  
"Mokuba, I said I'll be fine, now go back to bed!"  
  
His eyes started whelming up with tears. I mentally slapped myself. 'Great, now I not only hurt myself, but I hurt my lil' brother's feelings.' I thought to myself. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Mokuba, I didn't mean to yell at you, and I didn't mean to push you away."  
  
He wiped away his tears and gave me a small smile as he gave me a hug and hugged back, All the while, I had forgotten about the pain in my body.  
  
"Alright, if you go back to bed, I'll go to bed, too." I tried to bargain.  
  
He chuckled. "Ok." He agreed and went to bed with one last hug.  
  
When he left I shut off my computer and put away the things I had gotten out, then I headed for bed when I felt another surge of pain, I quietly gasped. 'Why is it hurting so much now?' I wondered. I stumbled my way into my bed, breathing hard. With a few more surged of pain, I finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
(8:00 a.m.)  
  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
I walked downstairs already dressed. Thank God for summer break. Hmm.I wonder if Seto is up yet, I heard him gasping last night. I wonder if his chest is still hurting from the incident at the museum. I entered the kitchen and saw Seto sitting at the table, typing in his laptop. Go figure.  
  
"Morning, Seto."  
  
"Huh?" He looked up from his laptop. "Oh, good morning, Mokuba." He went back to what he was doing. Probably checking the stocks or competition.  
  
I got out some cereal and ate breakfast as I watched Seto nimbly, yet thoroughly, type. He said I was the world to him, and if he lost me, he would never forgive himself, and that he would always be there for me, but now I'm starting to wonder which is more important to him, Kaiba Corp. or me. Then I noticed Seto was wearing a ring, that's weird, since when does Seto wear a ring?  
  
"Big brother, where did you get that ring?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked from his laptop, to me, to the ring. "Oh umm."  
  
"Seto, is something wrong?"  
  
~*~  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
'Damn, what am I suppose to say. ~It fell in my pocket when that klutz knocked over the display, I got a lil' curious and slipped it on, and now it's stuck, and for some reason it's causing me chest pains.~ I can't tell him that.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh, umm." I began, what do I say, what do I say?? "No, nothing's wrong, and this ring? Oh um.it's just something I had lying around and decided to wear for a while." I lied, god, I just lied to my lil' brother!  
  
"Oh, ok." He replied. I lied, but he bought it, hook, line, and sinker, but I still feel bad for having to lie to my brother. "Seto? Are you alright, I heard you moaning last night."  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. At least, I hope I'm fine. I glanced at my watch, `Gah! I need to get a move on it, or I'm going to be late, dammit!' "Uhh.Mokuba, I got to get going now."  
  
"Ok, Seto, I'll be ready in a minute." What? Oh no, I forgot to tell him.  
  
"Umm.Mokuba, I'm sorry, but you can't come with me today."  
  
"What?? Seto, why not??" He pleaded, why does he have to plead, why am I so weak against my brother?!?  
  
"Because some men are coming today to bring in some things and move things around, I don't want you in the way or getting hurt."  
  
"But Seto-"  
  
"No buts about, Mokuba. I need to get going. If you don't want to stay here, how about I drop you off at the park or museum or something?"  
  
"Oh alright." I could hear the reluctance in his voice, yeah, I wish I could take him and I would to, but there's going to be a lot going on today and he could easily get hurt.  
  
I dropped him off at the park, he said if he got bored he would just walk to the museum. I hope he doesn't get hurt, but I trust my little brother, he can take care of himself. most of the time anyway. It was a busy day, the men were here with all the needed items for a new project I was working on. I made it to my office, even with all that was going on in the halls and other offices and rooms. It was quiet and that was good because I was starting to get frustrated, the blueprints to my project kept coming out with errors. I plop down in my chair and let my arms and hands fall to the desk in front of me when I heard a clinging noise. I looked at my hand, it was that ring.  
  
'Stupid ring. How do I get the stupid thing off. Hmm. maybe I should call the museum and see if the professor is there. Maybe he'll know something about this.' So after a few minutes of searching I found the number and called, to my surprise, it was the professor who picked up. How I knew? Well, the voice was familiar and he was enthusiastic as ever.  
  
"Hello, Professor? Ah, yes, hello. I need to ask you a few questions. Umm, well, remember that accident in the museum? Well, one of the artifacts, pardon? Which artifact? A ring. It's definitely made of gold, it has some kinda of writing on it, but it's worn so it's hard to read. Then there are rubies and amethysts on it---What?! It's called the ring of Anubis? So it's from Egypt?? What do you mean 'perhaps'? You don't know because you weren't the one to find it? An evil king wore it? With it he cursed people into dogs? That sound ridiculous! Outrageous! Ah, I see. Well, the problem is--- wait, how'd you know there was a problem?? I sound nervous?? Oh, I see. Well, I got the ring stuck on my finger, it's not tight or anything, but it won't--- Erm.. how'd you know I was gonna say 'it won't come off'?? Cursed?! Nonsense! Well, just for the heck of it, what's this curse about?. Wait, are you saying the ring turns people into dogs?? That's how it got it's name, huh? Makes sense, since Anubis is a dog god. I still don't believe in such a curse." There was a knock at my door, I sighed. "Alright, I have to go. I may stop by the museum later, IF I have time." I hung up the phone and let whoever was at my door enter. It was one of the workers saying that all the items were inside and needed to be directed to their proper places, so I led the men there.  
  
A few hours passed and they were still moving things into their places. Mokuba called saying he went home. I still need to ask him what sort of transportation he uses to get home without me. A few more hours passed and most of the equipment was settled. I told Mokuba to go ahead and eat dinner without me since I might be late, and if I'm not back in time, to go to bed as well. By and by, more hours passed. Finally, everything was settled in. So I left, when I got there it was still late, but yet earlier than I had expected.  
  
I was walking up to the door when I saw a flash of something. I turned to see what it was and it was Fiona's puppy.running free in the front yard without a leash?! Oh well, they're probably all asleep and why should I worry about a stupid puppy. Then it ran into and across the street. It's making a run for it.  
  
I sighed, 'Why not??' So I went after the mutt. A saw it run into a bush, so I peeked over and there it was, staring at me. It ran up to me and licked me when I heard a voice. It was Fiona, she must be looking for her puppy. "Better get you back to your master." God, I'm talking to a dog! I was walking out of the bushes when I felt a strong surge through my body, a glimmer of light was above me and I looked up to see the moon when the puppy jumped free of my grip and back into the bushes behind me. I tried to grab the puppy, but there was another surge when the suddenly the ring started to glow and the writing on it shined and reappeared clearly. It wasn't anything I could read, some ancient language is my guess. There was another surge, then I heard Fiona's voice and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Cliffhanger!! I left it on a cliffhanger?!?!? Gah! Oh well, betcha can't wait for the next chapter. I'll get it done ASAP. Kay? Okay! R & R please! I can't write unless some one tells me to! Or at least wants me to. ^_^;;;;; 


	4. Chap4: The Affect and Crazed Animal Rapi...

Nikki: Eck, ok. I don't really like cliffhangers that much, I'll put up with them, but they make me very edgy and I apologize for the one I did. I DID IT WITHOUT KNOWING, I SWEAR!!!!  
  
Angie: Calm down.  
  
Nikki: o O When did you get here??  
  
Angie: About 2 minutes, 33 seconds, and 12 milliseconds ago.  
  
Nikki: -_-' Oh.  
  
Angie: Anyways, some of you're friends are gonna stop by and help out with the fic.  
  
Nikki: Yay!! Since we've all seen that movie, it'll make it easier for us to remember it! Which reminds me..THANK YOU SHADOW OF A ROSE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The name of the movie that this fic is based on is "The Shaggy Dog"!!  
  
Angie: That was such a kool movie, we're like so into animals especially anything relative to dogs, cats, horses, and aquatic mammals, but this is based on a dog.  
  
Nikki: Shadow of a Rose, I'd give ya a cookie like every other authoress, but I'm not into to giving what I don't have and can't really give, so I'll just give you my regards, although I give imaginary hugs in which I just say, I LUV YOU!! Again, thank you. Review replies will be done by.  
  
Beccy: *fair heighted girl with spiky white hair that goes down to her shoulderblades,and choclate brown eyes appears.* Can I do them??  
  
Nikki: Hiyas, Beccy. Sure ya can!  
  
Kazeto Tamashii- Beccy: Yuppers, a ring that turns people into dogs. None of us can't seem to remember the actual name of the ring so we just dubbed it the Ring of Anubis. But when the evil guy the wielded it died, he placed a curse on it and now whoever wears it gets turned into a dog.  
  
Kool-Aid Addict- Beccy: ^_^ ( We'll take it that you like the story so far, that's great!  
  
Shadow of a Rose- Beccy: As Nikki said, thank you SO much for helping us remember the title!! If ya email Nikki when you have free time, you two can discuss how she can repay you.  
  
Nikki: Why just me??  
  
Beccy: 'Cause we're only here to help you remember what you can't, this fic doesn't belong to us, it's yours.  
  
Nikki: Ok, what ever, I dun mind, but yes, when you can email me and I'll see what I can do for ya!  
  
Angie: This chapter is when things really start to happen so let's start the chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Shaggy Dog, if I did I would be rich, not writing fanfictions and me, my friends, and reviewers would be livin' large!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
I sighed, 'Why not??' So I went after the mutt. A saw it run into a bush, so I peeked over and there it was, staring at me. It ran up to me and licked me when I heard a voice. It was Fiona, she must be looking for her puppy. "Better get you back to your master." God, I'm talking to a dog! I was walking out of the bushes when I felt a strong surge through my body, a glimmer of light was above me and I looked up to see the moon when the puppy jumped free of my grip and back into the bushes behind me. I tried to grab the puppy, but there was another surge when the suddenly the ring started to glow and the writing on it shined and reappeared clearly. It wasn't anything I could read, some ancient language is my guess. There was another surge, then I heard Fiona's voice and everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
My eyes fluttered open, I was lying on the ground. 'Must've passed out.' Everything seemed normal. Then I heard some one coming, my body ached, I didn't want to move so I let my eyes wonder over to where the sound of footsteps were coming from.  
  
Soon, a shadow covered me. I looked up to see Fiona standing above me with an annoyed yet happy look.  
  
She sighed, "If this keeps up I'm gonna have tah keep ya tied up."  
  
Wha?! What does she mean "If this keeps up." and what about tying me up?!?!  
  
She started to reach down, she grabbed me and picked me up. This. This can't be possible, I looked down and saw a flash of fur, it was a paw. The paw was in the place of my arm?! What the?! I have fur?? Paws?? Claws?? Well, actually the claws aren't so bad, but what the heck is going on here??  
  
I caught a glance of something. It was that ring?? It was still latched onto my hand. er. paw. The writing graven on it was more seeable, but fur covered up the ring and it couldn't be seen very well.  
  
'So this thing really is cursed?! And it turned me into Fiona's puppy?!'  
  
Fiona was carrying me back to her mansion when a thought entered my mind. 'Mokuba! He'll be worried about me!'  
  
I started to try and wriggle free, but no use. 'Man this girl has a good grip.'  
  
She entered the mansion and one of the maids walked up to her and clutched my head in her hands shaking me playfully.  
  
"Sherri, can you give him a bath please. He was lying in the dirt where I found him and father isn't going to like paw prints all over the house." Fiona pleaded to the maid.  
  
"Certainly, young miss." The maid replied without a trace of reluctance.  
  
'Bath?! Oh, no. I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this. Lemme go!!' I started to wriggle furiously, reluctantly I ended up making yipping noises while I was at it.  
  
The maid took me from Fiona and brought me into a bathroom, a quite classy and well decorated bathroom. The walls were made of white jaded tile, the floor of green jade and the tub was huge. Wow, I'm not even sure if my bathroom can compare to this.  
  
The maid headed for the tub and placed me inside of it. I couldn't find a way out. The cover of the tub was glass sliding doors and the maid was blocking off the side that was open so I just sat down and waited for the worse.  
  
The maid turned on the warm water and I watched as the tub began to fill. The water went up to middle of my chest which isn't very high for a Lab Puppy. The maid reached out for me and I backed up as far as I possibly could until she seized me and pulled me closer and poured some shampoo onto me back and neck and started to rub into the fur, she started to head downwards and I started to whine and break free. 'Darn it! Why do these people have to have such strong grips!' I gasped as she started to rub underneathe me and she finally stopped I gave a gasp of relief.  
  
"Sit." She commanded. Humph, like I'm going to listen to "sit". She tried again with the same command and a few more times and then decided to grab me and force me to sit down and it worked, too. She washed out all th shampoo and drained out the water from the tub.  
  
She grabbed a towel and started to dry the water from my fur. 'I wonder how long this curse will last. Hopefully not too long, Mokuba will begin to worry and I don't think I can take this.'  
  
She picked me up once I was dry and let me go in the hallway. 'Great, I'm suppose to find my own way out.' I sighed. Can dogs sigh? Who cares.  
  
I aimlessy wandered the halls hoping to find the right one and get out of this endless maze. Fiona's mansion seemed larger than mine. Maybe it's because the way it's decorated makes it look like it has more space, or maybe it's because I'm a small Lab Pup.  
  
I think I hear footsteps. I stopped right where I was and watched in the direction they were coming from.  
  
A man appeared. My guess is it's Fiona's father because the man was wearing a robe.  
  
He looked down at me and I just stared back. I don't quite know why, but this man scares me. I felt weak in the legs as he gave me a smile. A seanile smile.  
  
"I hate you, dog." Now he glared at me.  
  
'Well, I don't quite like you either.' He reached for me. 'Wha.What are you doing?!' I tried to run, but I was litterally scared stiff and I don't know why.  
  
He picked my up and held me up so he could see me clearly. This seems rather akward.  
  
"But then, you're not a dog. You're a puppy, and it's hard to hate a puppy." His glare changed to a sadistic smile.  
  
Oh god, I hope he isn't one of those insane wackos on crack who rape innocent animals. Please don't let him be one of those.  
  
He held me near his chest and carried me downstairs where I saw Fiona sitting on the couch watching tv. She turned around and saw us.  
  
"Hello, Daddy." She said with a smile.  
  
Daddy? Ok, so I was right about him being her father, but don't you think you're a lil' old to be calling him Daddy?  
  
"Hello, sweetheart. Don't stay up too late."  
  
"Like that's gonna stop me from staying up late??" She said with a teasing laugh.  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
'Riight, this seems like a father-daughter moment so I'll just be on my way.' I tried to wriggle free, but alas, no use.  
  
He started to roughly pet me as he carried me back upstairs and into what looks like a bedroom and closed the door.  
  
'Oh no. A bedroom, ack this only makes me more nervous with the lil' thought of hoping he's not one of those carzed nuts on crack who rape animals.' Was my only thought as he placed me on the bed and locked the door.  
  
He removed his robe, smirked, chuckled sadistically, and said, "I'll be with you in just a few minutes as he walked into the bathroom that was connected to this room.  
  
'How about we make it never.' I whimpered as the thoughts of what was going to happen crossed through my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Ok,that's it for this chapter.  
  
Beccy: I don't remember that last part being in the movie.  
  
Nikki: That's because it isn't.  
  
Beccy: Huh?  
  
Angie: To put it simply. When Nikki says the story is based on the movie, she means she got most of the ideas and plots from the movie. She'll add her own parts to make it interesting.  
  
Beccy: Ah, I see.  
  
Becca: *girl that looks exactly like Beccy, except sharper eyes and spikier hair,walks in from out of nowhere* Is that guy really gonna fu** PK?  
  
Beccy: Hiya, yami!  
  
Becca: I'm not your yami so shut up.  
  
Beccy: I know, I just like calling you my yami.  
  
Angie: I don't know if the guy is going to RAPE him or not, let's try and keep profanity down by not swearing. Nikki wants it so that it's only pg, so younger viewers can read, that's why she replaced the end of your word with stars.  
  
Becca: Fine.  
  
Nikki: Yea and what's PK?  
  
Becca: Puppy Kaiba.  
  
Angie: Which reminds me, what's the name of the puppy, Nikki? You've managed to get through four chapters without saying it.  
  
Nikki: That's because I want the name up to the reviewers. Hey you guys, if you will, please think up some good names for a Labrador Puppy. If I can't get through the fifth chap without saying the puppy's name then I'll just pick one, if I can then I'll post the names and let ya all vote!  
  
Angie: You really like you stories interactive, don't you?  
  
Nikki: Yup!  
  
Becca: For the fun of torment, Nikki, you know you just left the story on another cliffhanger??  
  
Nikki: XD Yes.  
  
Becca: o O You find this funny?? I thought you didn't like cliffhangers.  
  
Nikki: I don't, but it seemed like a good place to leave off, I might get more reviews to continue, and a lil' suspense is good.  
  
Beccy: Yea, suspense is good, but too much makes you paranoid.  
  
Nikki: I'm not going to do it often, I just want people to read! Oh, I would've put a preview of the next chapter, but that might give it away and ruin it. So I can't say whether "PK" gets raped or not. Let's hope not, but possibly if more reader want it I might, though it would pain me.  
  
Angie: Sick.  
  
Nikki: Hey, I don't want to do it, and besides if some readers want it and others don't I'll make a chapter with it and a chapter without it so that it's fair. But really, I don't want it, but what ever floats the readers' boats.  
  
Beccy: Please R & R!  
  
Becca: See ya next time! 


	5. Chap5: Relief

Nikki: I left the last chapter on a horrible cliffhanger.  
  
Angie: You're telling me?? Let's hope nothing happens to him.  
  
Becca: Why not? I lil' torture makes a story interesting.  
  
Angie: Yea, but a crazed insane idiot who's on crack gay raping an innocent puppy doesn't make it interesting, it makes it sick and revolting.  
  
Beccy: I agree with Angie.  
  
Becca: *looks at clock* Beccy, isn't there some where we have to be- *gets pulled out the door by Beccy*  
  
Beccy: Bye Nikki. Bye Angie. See ya next time!  
  
Nikki+Angie: Bye!  
  
Angie: Michele and Melissa are coming over later.  
  
Nikki: o O;;; Ok.  
  
Angie: I know! Let's start the chapter with some replies!  
  
Kazeto Tamashii-Angie: You are SO right. We are to love animals, but let's try to not over do it. I hope Seto gets out ok, I really have no idea what's in store for him. We'll give your sympathies to him when we can and thanks for the encouragement!!  
  
Nikki: Now what??  
  
Angie: Let's start the actual chapter.  
  
Nikki: Ok, then!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't these things get tiring? Do people even bother to read them anymore? Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\ PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
He started to roughly pet me as he carried me back upstairs and into what looks like a bedroom and closed the door.  
  
'Oh no. A bedroom, ack this only makes me more nervous with the lil' thought of hoping he's not one of those crazed nuts on crack who rape animals.' Was my only thought as he placed me on the bed and locked the door.  
  
He removed his robe, smirked, chuckled sadistically, and said, "I'll be with you in just a few minutes." As he walked into the bathroom that was connected to this room.  
  
'How about we make it never.' I whimpered as the thoughts of what was going to happen crossed through my mind.  
  
~*~  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I frantically looked around the room for anywhere I could hide or find some way out. I stood up on the bed and fell back over. 'Argh, stupid paws.' I still haven't gotten used to four legs and paws.  
  
The man was taking a shower, I didn't know what he meant by "I'll be with you in just a few minutes." Many thoughts flooded my head as to what he was planning on doing.  
  
Then I heard the water shut off, he must be done. Oh no. Now what do I do?? He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel. I turned away. Geeze, warn a guy, would ya?  
  
When he got his clothes on, I didn't know it. I didn't want to turn around and see him if he wasn't done. But because I wouldn't turn around and couldn't see him, I was snatched up in his arms.  
  
He sat down in a recliner and pet me. I despise be treated this way. He stood up again and unlocked the door, open it and walked down the hall and after rounding at least five corners down two fleets of stairs we were in the living room.  
  
Fiona wasn't in the room, she must've gone to bed. The man set me down and walked into the what most likely seemed to be a kitchen.  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee, well I think it's coffee, that's what it smells like, and went to one of the nearby computers in the living room.  
  
I watched. His typing skills were as pathetic as the pc he was using. I managed to walk over to the couch and climb onto it. I yawned. 'I hope Mokuba's alright. I hope he doesn't worry about me too much.' I curled up into small ball without knowing it and succumbed to the ache of weariness in my body and drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~ Morning~*~  
  
I woke up early. I could tell because the sun wasn't up yet. I was laying on something softer then what I had fallen asleep on. I was awake, still a bit weary and I didn't want to open my eyes, but just fall asleep again.  
  
I felt the warm rays of sunlight peering on me as the sun rose and my eyes fluttered open. I was lying on a bed alright. That man must've brought me into one of the rooms and placed me here.  
  
I let my eyes wander around. The room was a light shade of pink. There were dog toys and chew toys all over the room.  
  
I attempted to sit up when my body felt strange again. A side affect maybe.  
  
I yawned and unconsciously rubbed my eyes from the tears caused by the yawn- wait, how can I rub my eyes?? I looked down and saw that in place of the paws I had last night were my hands. My body no longer had fur, that was good yet it was also bad considering I had lost my clothes when I turned into that stupid puppy.  
  
So now I was sitting on bed in some one else's house, completely naked. Great. Then the thought occurred to me. 'What happens if some one opens that door and sees me like this?!' And ironically as I thought about that I heard foot steps approaching.  
  
'Oh, dear God, have mercy.' I looked around again frantically for a place to hide or escape from being seen. I ducked under the bed as one of the maids entered the room. She looked around a bit.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, what a mess this pup has made." Well at least she was focused on the room and not in finding me- I spoke to soon, now she was looking for me er the puppy at least.  
  
She was heading towards the bed. Her eyes squinted as the peered around. She can't see?! Oi, that must be one of the maids I had saw last night among the other maids. She didn't have very good eyesight and needed glasses to see just about anything clearly.  
  
She lifted the sheets so she could peer under the bed. 'Oh no.' I backed up as much as possible trying to not make any noise and trying not to breathe hard. She didn't have her glasses on. That gave me a bit of relief.  
  
The old hag often forgot to put her glasses on and as you now know, she has horrible eyesight without them.  
  
"Are you under there??" She rang out. She slipped her arm and hand under the bed and searched around, I managed to avoid her hand most of the time, but she caught my leg.  
  
She grabbed my ankle and pulled me out as I yelped. She some how managed to get me up in her arms, she had a bit of problems in that since I would think I'm much heavier than a puppy.  
  
I braced myself as I winced when we entered the hall. I opened one eye then the other, the hag must be the only one up so far.  
  
The maid carried me as well as she could into the living room. Wow, she must be dense, even if she can't see me, can't she tell the difference in the way a sixteen year old boy and a Labrador puppy feel when you hold them.  
  
She went over to a glass door and opened it, it led to the back yard which was rather big. She set me down on the patio. Let me rephrase that. She set me down on the COLD patio.  
  
I jump as soon as she let go. Cold concrete does not feel good against bare skin. I watched as she set a bowl of kibble down on the patio and closed the door.  
  
I watched blankly as she went into the kitchen and started doing who knows what and why do I care.  
  
I sighed, "Well, now's my chance to escape, but do I want to take the chance of being seen butt-naked out on the road." I thought for a moment. "If I was worried about the guy raping me, which thankfully he didn't, then going out on the road completely naked would really make me worry about rapists." Not to mention my pride and dignity.  
  
I looked around the yard for any thing I could use or maybe if I saw a certain something an idea would just pop into my head.  
  
I heard noises inside the house. Uh-oh, the other maids must've woken up now. Hmm. I bet I could hop the wall, but I need something to cover myself with.  
  
Nadda, nothing in sight. I guess I could take a chance. I mean with all the trees and bushes it wouldn't be too hard to hide from any pass-er-by-ers, and there wouldn't be many people out on the street this early.  
  
So I did it. I jumped the wall and entered into the trees to hide myself. Breathing hard, I made my way back to my mansion. I managed to climb the trellis on the wall to my room, so I wouldn't be seen wandering in my house naked which of course they would find odd.  
  
I opened the window and climbed in, closing it quietly, I automatically went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I dressed myself and with a sigh of relief plopped down onto my bed, stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that just happen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: hey, folks, it's not over yet!  
  
Angie: That's right. There's more, if there wasn't this fic would be too short, not too mention we'd be leaving out a very interesting part of the story. *wink* I won't say it though.  
  
Nikki: R & R please. Oh yea! And please help me think of a name for the puppy!! Some of my friends (not in reviews) suggested that Hershey, Brownie, and Coaco would be good names for a chocolate brown Lab Pup. So I have three names so far. If you have a name in mind TELL ME and I'll put it into consideration.  
  
Angie: Oh yeah, we still need a replacement for Tea, so if you're interested you can apply for that, too.  
  
Nikki: And it's not a bad part either. Very good part. No bashing, and the part is a close friend of Fiona's.  
  
Angie: Right, they meet, become friends, play with PK, and other stuff.  
  
Nikki: Tea's part also involved playing tourguide. But since one of my reviewers shot Tea, I need a replacement. PLEASE!!!!! By the way, there aren't gonna be any friendship speeches, well maybe one if I can think of one.  
  
Angie: And if she's revived after we get some one for the part oh well, too bad for Tea, we'll just give her a different part.  
  
Nikki: SO we need a replacement character and a name for the puppy. REVIEW! Thank you! 


	6. Chap6: Evil Sorcerer of the Ring

Nikki: Aiee!! I actually have fifteen reviews??  
  
Angie: Apparently.  
  
Nikki: Ahem, right. Tankoos to all who reviewed! And applied for Tea's part. Tea's been revived, but we got applications for her part already so XP Anyway-  
  
Michelle: Have you seen Melissa??  
  
Nikki: Hi, Michelle, no I haven't. Seen. Melissa. SHE'S MISSING?!?!  
  
Michelle: If she wasn't, I wouldn't be looking for her.  
  
Nikki: o O;;; O boy. Anyways, we have two people who want the job of Tea's part. And those two are-  
  
Name: Rian Stacies  
  
Age and Grade:13 and 7th  
  
Height:5' 1"  
  
Hair Color, Length and Eye Color: Short black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
Clothes: Army green T-shirt with sky-blue glitter flower pattern on both front and back, tan shorts, white socks and blue sneakers.  
  
Millennium Item: The Millennium Choker. It's a gold heart with the same eye in the center and on a black cord.  
  
And-  
  
Yesima  
  
Age- Fourteen (Birthday, August 27)  
  
Hobbies- Listening to Evanescence, most rap/ hip-hop music, Avril Lavigne, and Kelly Rowland. I also LOVE the internet. ^_^  
  
Description- Tall. Red/Brown hair. Brown eyes. More of a brunet than a red head though. It depends on the lighting. My friends call me "flames of eternal darkness". I'm also pretty obsessed with Malik. I'm not allowed to date yet (another stupid dad rule. _  
  
Angie: Hmm, one seemed more enthusiastic when they reviewed and applied for the part.  
  
Nikki: I'm gonna use Rian, erm. if you're going by the last name, first name thing then woopsies and sorry 'cause I get confused unless some one tells me.  
  
Angie: and we really only got two suggestions for the name. The names were Lady and Kyo. Kyo came from a friend came from an AIM friend. Since the friends that gave us the options of Brownie, Cocoa, Hershey didn't review and those were just back up names, we won't go with them.  
  
Nikki: Before we go any further-  
  
Michelle: Let's thank the reviewers!  
  
Melissa: Thank you Yesima for all the reviews! Yes, Seto was naked for a while, but don't let that got to your head.  
  
Thank you, Stormy, and yes, we do know dogs an sigh, Milo does it all the time. (A/N: Milo's my dog. BIG dog.)  
  
Thanks you also, ACME-Rian, for your review. When your part comes Nikki will try her best to put you in character, if she doesn't do a good job then tell her and she'll try harder.  
  
Michelle: o O;;; Well, you came outa nowhere.  
  
Melissa: Actually, I came IN the front door.  
  
Michelle: *bluntly* Oh.  
  
Nikki: Right, since I only had one other application- Yesima, I'll try and add you some where in the fic. And just to get you pumped up for no reason, Marik and Malik will be in this.  
  
Michelle&Melissa: O.O They will?!  
  
Nikki: Uh, eh, yes?  
  
Michelle&Melissa: AIEEP!!! Total hotties.  
  
Nikki: Hands off!!  
  
Michelle&Melissa: ;_; Darn.  
  
Nikki: You two are scarier than both Marik and Malik.  
  
Michelle&Melissa: Aw, why thank you. You don't know how much that means to us.  
  
Nikki: oO;;; Riiight. Readers! Read on while I call the men in white, or at least some body guards.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Needless to say, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!, GOT THAT!?! Oh, I don't own the movie "The Shaggy Dog" either.  
  
Notes: This story does not follow the movie completely, I turned it into my version.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
So I did it. I jumped the wall and entered into the trees to hide myself. Breathing hard, I made my way back to my mansion. I managed to climb the trellis on the wall to my room, so I wouldn't be seen wandering in my house naked which of course they would find odd.  
  
I opened the window and climbed in, closing it quietly, I automatically went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I dressed myself and with a sigh of relief plopped down onto my bed, stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that just happen.  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed. I am very tired, and after what I just went through, I'm not surprised. I stared at the clock on the desk next to where I lay. I flashed '3:30am'. I am going to be very tired later today. My fingers graced over cold metal, I lifted my hand into view and stared at the ring latched to my finger.  
  
"This all happened because of this ring." I whispered, tugging at it softly, then I tugged harshly, very irritated at the ring. "This stupid ring, and it's stupid writing, and stupid magic-" Suddenly, it felt like a jolt electricity shocked me.  
  
I stared at the ring. Either that was some sort of reaction or it could tell I was insulting it- most likely a reaction to tugging at it.  
  
I stared at the clock once again. Should I go to sleep now? Nah, if I do, I won't wake up until like 7:00 or 8:00. It wasn't that I wasn't used to spending hours endlessly working at night. But the fact that I was turned into a puppy, turned back in a strangers house, lying on their bed naked, carried out by some old hag (still naked), and placed outside. I felt very vulnerable hiding in the bushes and trees, making my way back here.  
  
I decided to do some work on my computer since I wasn't going to sleep. I did that until it was about 5:00am. Then I went down to the kitchen and made some coffee.  
  
I sat at the table, sipping my coffee and reading an article in an old newspaper just to pass by time. When I finished, I really didn't know what to do. Then I thought of something.  
  
I went back up to my room and logged onto an internet search site. I typed in different references, but only got the information I need when I typed in 'Ring of Anubis'. I guess since that's the name, that would be the best thing to type. I chose what seemed to be a fairly interesting site.  
  
The background was of some kinda of ancient writing and in the middle of it was a picture of the very same ring I was stuck with. The picture of the ring revolved and turned. It was a nice touch.  
  
I clicked on one of the options that was stated as 'Information'.  
  
It read:  
  
~*~'Ring of Anubis'~*~  
An ancient evil sorcerer wore this ring. It was said to be the source of his great power. Encarved on the ring was an ancient writing. The writing can't be deciphered because of to reasons. 1- The writing was to dull to be seen properly and 2- Because the language was forgotten among time. Though there are few books that tell and teach of the language, but are yet to be found.  
  
A greater power than what the sorcerer held in the ring finally claimed title as strongest and the sorcerer was defeated and crippled. He sulked in defeat, years went by and the sorcerer's heart grew very hard and cold. He would soon die. He placed a curse on the ring, so that who ever wears it will be cursed. Soon after he died.  
  
The curse that the ring had is why it was given it's name. Ring of Anubis. Some people say that the evil sorcerer was Egyptian, but if he was, then 'Why can't we read the ancient writing?' So that excludes that theory of the origin being Egypt. But then, why Anubis? Because Anubis was a famous dog god and the rings curse turns the beholder into dogs. Why? I dunno, maybe the sorcerer had an obsession with the canines which might actually be true.  
  
The sorcerer had many dogs, some of which did his bidding. He would transform them into monstrous beast and they would destroy and devour countless villages and innocent people. Anyways, back to the point.  
  
Rumor has it, that who ever wears the ring is turned into a canine at night and wares off in the early morning most likely before dawn, but if the bearer of the ring cannot get it off the curse continues to take its course. One small detail about this, studies show that the ring doesn't always start to transform the person at night, but whenever. The first affect only happens to be at night, while a series of others will happen at random. At it continues to transform the person and then ware of and transform again, the transformation seems to takes longer to ware off. Soon, the curse takes over the person bearing it and turns them into a dog completely, lasting day in and day out. After that, the bearer doesn't have much time left. If he/she should lose memory of being human and be completely consumed by a dog's way of life and a dog's mind then that person is doomed to be a dog the rest of their life.  
  
Sadly, some people stole the ring and put it one thinking that they could transform into a dog and change back when they pleased, but they were certainly mistaken. They also thought that the ring's power would give them everlasting life. I pity their stupidity. Though the ring may sometimes grant you a VERY VERY long life, that is only by age, you can still get hit by a car, or shot or 'put down' or something and die. Not to mention, who would want to live a thousand or two years as a dog?? Let alone a Chihuahua or something.  
  
Okay, so now you're probably wondering how do you get the blasted thing off anyhow?! Well, the truth is- I'm not completely sure of that. Some people say that only certain people can remove the ring and that there's only a 3-10 chance you'll find one of them.  
  
Others say that the ring will only come off when it shows mercy to the wearer, or that the ring is trying to teach the bearer a lesson or something and will only come off when that person has learned their wrongs and faults. What do I mean by teaching the bearer a lesson or having mercy on them. Well, I've told you the rumor that says the sorcerer cursed the ring, other rumors say that the sorcerer's very soul is trapped inside the ring itself.  
  
And others say, "It is a CURSED ring, so you're CURSED with it for LIFE." Which I don't think is true, there has to be some way to get it off. And you know, the stories of the ring say there is a way. That's all I have to say about this subject for now. If you want to know about what the story says how it comes off then go to 'Stories' and click on 'Sorcerer's Curse Revealed'. Ja ne! ~*~  
  
Hmm. interesting- did I just hear my door open?? I turn to see Mokuba yawning in my doorway. "Er. good morning?" I stammer.  
  
"Morinin', Big brother, whatcha doin'? Workin'?" He asked, I could definitely see he was curious.  
  
"No, just doing some research." I bluntly reply.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Hn, something you needn't worry about." I click print and watch as the information on the 'Ring of Anubis' prints out.  
  
"Oh, ok." Good kid, he knew when to drop the subject and he could tell I didn't very much want to say what it was I was looking at. I notice him looking at the screen.  
  
"Ring of Anubis? What's that, Big brother?" he asked, I guess reading the title got him curious again.  
  
"It's just something some one referred I should do research on and check out, they said it would be interesting." It wasn't a total lie, the professor at the museum told me to do research on the web about the ring.  
  
"Oh, is it interesting?"  
  
"A little I suppose." I pick up the printed sheets, and glanced over it then straightened up the two pieces of paper and laid them on the desk, I put a few more papers into the printer and clicked the 'back' button. I scrolled through the options until I found 'Stories'. I clicked it and it brought me to a new page. I scrolled through many titles until I came to 'Sorcerer's Curse Revealed'.  
  
"Oh, ok. Uhm, Big brother?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we still going to the park later?"  
  
Then it hit me, right, I had told Mokuba we'd go to the park a few days ago. "Uhm, yea, we will." He brightened up and ran to his room to get out of his p.j.'s and into his regular everyday clothes. I decided to print out the story and read it later at the park.  
  
Hours passed by, so far the first site I checked out was the best out of all the others, not just because it had better taste and style, but it provided more information.  
  
Mokuba was again in my doorway, "Big brother, can we go now? Please?" He was practically begging.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
"Yes!" He ran to get his coat, it was rather breezy outside, I went to my closet and selected one of my trench coats.  
  
Mokuba was waiting at the front door as I came downstairs. Is it me or is he getting faster?! Ah, never mind. We went out to the limo and the driver brought us to the park.  
  
"Be back here in oh, say-" Mokuba cut my sentence short.  
  
"At least two and a half hours, please?" Pleading puppy dog eyes. Geeze, I thought I was the puppy?? Ah, forget it.  
  
"Uhm, three hours I guess." The driver nodded and drove off. I guess I could stand to be out in the public for a sheer three hours. Mokuba was jumping up and down excited as he ran off to meet up with some of his friends. I just sat at one of the picnic benches and pull the printed story out to start reading it. Before I did though, I looked to see where Mokuba was, I found him near what you call 'monkey bars' with some other kids his age. I turned my attention back to the papers and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Half cliffy, sowwie, but I wanted to save the story 'Sorcerer's Curse Revealed' for next chapter. And I've managed another chapter without using the puppy's name, that wasn't hard in this chapter though, anyhow, VOTE either Lady, Kyo, and from kitsune-kurama we have the names Kurama, Shuichi, Karasu, Kuronue, or Hiei (talk about YYH fan XD YYH rocks! So does YGO!) or if you have a name you would like to suggest then SUGGEST IT. Aheh, please R & R, thank you. 


	7. Chap7: Sorcerer's Curse Revealed

Nikki: O.O I. Got. A. Death. Threat.. *passes out*  
  
Angel: Uhm, Nikki? Nikki?! Nikki!! NIKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you dare leave me to do this by myself, or I'll gladly permit that reviewer to KILL YOU!!  
  
Nikki: @_@  
  
Angel: Darn, it didn't work. Uhm, well, I'm sure she'll come to later, for now, I'll present you with the replies.  
  
ACME-Rian: Eh heh, alrighty, now that we know your FIRST name is Rian, that should make it easier. We already have some one planned out for the sorcerer, thanks anyways, we'll try and put your Yami in there somewhere. Maybe if she was a sorceress she can help 'defeat' the ring.  
  
kitsune-kurama: Thanks you for reviewing. Yeah! We got a vote! We've gotten one or two in emails as well, from readers *cough*closefriends*cough*. We're writing as much as we can!! Honest, but Nikki goes on the computer too much and often takes random days off. Oh yeah, we can't wait to read your fic when it's updated! Such a funny story!  
  
Kite: Wow, we got our first death threat to update. Heh, Nikki got really ecstatic about it and passed out, as you can see above. We've updated!! Call off the sharp weapons!  
  
yesim@*@k@*m@liklover: Uhm, yeah. Nasty thought. But I think it will be occurring a bit often considering what's going on.  
  
Angel: I think that's it, since Nikki is still out cold from her ecstasy of the death threat I'll say the story motto and let you read. Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: This is SO annoying, and it's getting tiring, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh or anything that Yu-Gi-Oh owns, okay?  
  
Notes: This story basically goes along the story line of "The Shaggy Dog", but is edited a bit to the way Nikki wanted. No cut outs or nothin'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
"Uhm, three hours I guess." The driver nodded and drove off. I guess I could stand to be out in the public for a sheer three hours. Mokuba was jumping up and down excited as he ran off to meet up with some of his friends. I just sat at one of the picnic benches and pull the printed story out to start reading it. Before I did though, I looked to see where Mokuba was, I found him near what you call 'monkey bars' with some other kids his age. I turned my attention back to the papers and began to read.  
  
~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Hmm. I wonder how whoever owns that site got a hold of this type of information. Never mind. I focused on the papers, but before I could start reading I felt a sudden vibration.  
  
'Well, it doesn't feel the same as the one the ring gives.' I was right, it wasn't the ring it was-  
  
"Well, Kaiba. What brings you tah dah park??" -Joey. And there's Yugi and his bunch of fiends coming up behind him.  
  
"It's really none of your concern, but if you really must know, I brought Mokuba to the park." I made a hand gesture over to Mokuba who was currently hanging upside down by his legs.  
  
"Eh. So? I've seen Mokuba down here by himself before, what made you decide to stay?" he's really starting to push it. I gritted my teeth in a attempts of not taking my anger and irritation out on the mutt.  
  
"Joey, Kaiba can be here if he wants. He DOES have a right to be here, and he doesn't need a reason either." Yugi stepped in. He could tell I was already in an irritated mood, though I wouldn't let my brother see that, often anyways.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Yug. But it's just weird to see some one like Kaiba out in the open like this, reading something like this." Joey grabbed the papers, he had obviously managed to sneak and peek at what I was ABOUT to read.  
  
"Give that back, mutt." Alright, I'm just as irritated as ever.  
  
"Maybe if you ask nicely, Kaiba, and don't call me a mutt, my names Joey." He retorted.  
  
"I shouldn't have to ask nicely, it's mine and you didn't have the right to take it in the first place." I grabbed the papers, he was off guard, stupid dog doesn't even know how to keep his guard up. "And I'll call you what I want to call you, MUTT." I finished.  
  
"He's right Joey, even if Kaiba should be a little bit nicer with words, you still didn't have the right to take those papers from him." Tea put in. I got up. I'm not going to sit around and listen to these losers.  
  
I walked over to another bench and prepared to once again read. I stole a glance at them when they didn't notice. They just watched me walk off and sit back down somewhere else. They were whispering something, definitely about me. Well, as long as they don't bother me I'm fine with that.  
  
I shifted the papers into better view and began to read,  
  
"Sorcerer's Curse Revealed"  
  
Once upon a forgotten time, an ancient sorcerer threatened the land. He destroyed many nations and villages with his monsters. His power was to great for anyone to hold off.  
  
The sorcerer always wore a ring, which was the source of his powers, but nobody knew that, nobody except one person. A unknown person, that was hard to reach. And even though that person knew they could defeat the sorcerer, they didn't bother, they left the problem alone.  
  
The sorcerer would destroy lands nation by nation. He was arriving close to Egypt. The Pharaoh was troubled by this. He didn't want his kingdom destroyed, but most of all, he didn't want his people killed or hurt.  
  
The Pharaoh sent out many men to go forth and fight the sorcerer, all but one did not return. That one told the Pharaoh what had happened.  
  
He said that the sorcerer used his powers to transform his many dogs into powerful beasts that nearly killed all the men. At first the dogs appeared sickly, skinny, and weak. But as soon as they attacked, the men were very much mistaken, the dogs were powerful. The reason they looked sickly is because the sorcerer deprived them of food. Making them extremely hungry and vicious.  
  
But just before each man was about to die, the sorcerer called off his beasts. The sorcerer then stepped forward, he held an orb of what looked like small lightning. He chanted a spell and enslaved the souls of the men inside the orb. After that, he permitted his beasts to feed off the corpse of the men.  
  
This troubled the Pharaoh even more. His High Priest had also requested that he go and be rid of the evil power. The Pharaoh declined, but the Priest insisted, so the Pharaoh permitted him.  
  
The High Priest stood before the entrance of the cave, where the sorcerer was last seen. He stared into the caves deep, dark and murky depths. A silhouette figure coming into view, the Priest prepared himself, but what he saw wasn't what he had expected.  
  
A young woman walked out of the shadows. Her dazzling long violet hair swaying to the sounds of the wind, her amber eyes glistening with interest. Her tall slender body moving with ease, she was very seductive I suppose you could say.  
  
"Ye are of the High Priest belonging of the Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. Does thou have good reason for coming?" The woman spat, her silk purple and golden robe blowing in the wind.  
  
"I have come to defeat the evil power of the sorcerer lest ye stop me, ye shall to perish." The Priest replied. He readied his staff in prepare for battle. "Or does this sorcerer smite himself and is truly a sorceress?"  
  
The woman chuckled. "Ye was accurate with thou's first statement. I am merely a maiden of the forest. Have ye come thinking to be the savior of the people, if so, ye shall perish in the might of this evil force." The woman continued. "But if ye come meekly into the presence, ye stand holding fare chances, but show no weakness, yet no strength, and ye shall be assured the victor."  
  
The Priest cocked his head, he didn't understand what the woman was saying, he couldn't understand 'But if ye come meekly into the presence, ye stand holding fare chances, but show no weakness, yet no strength, and ye shall be assured the victor.' What did she mean?  
  
The woman walked to the side of the entrance as a man in thick heavy purple robes came into view. "Ye have come to seek vengeance against thou who stands before you. Ye shall writhe under my wrath before the sun sets." The man challenged, certainly he was the sorcerer.  
  
The Priest readied himself for the oncoming battle yet again. "Nay, I shall be the victor, and you will never pose a threat to our land again, nor to the world." And then the battle began, with a clash of energies, dark powers, light powers, elemental abilities, and many beasts.  
  
But it seemed pretty much one-sided as the Priest quickly was worn out. Breathing hard, he could barely stand. He stole a quick glance at the maiden who had been watching him the whole time, never taking her eyes off him.  
  
Suddenly, it struck him. The meaning of what the maiden's message meant. 'But if ye come meekly into the presence, ye stand holding fare chances, but show no weakness, yet no strength, and ye shall be assured the victor.' It was all clear.  
  
The Priest forced himself up, let his staff fall and put down his guard.  
  
"Does ye give in to thine's almighty power yet so soon??" The sorcerer taunted readying for another attack.  
  
The Priest was ready for what was to come, the message the maiden had said was completely clear and he was pretty sure his plan would work. "Nay, I will never give up, nor may I win. Your power is greater than mine, this is so. But overconfidence is too a weakness, a weakness I must not show. But so must I not show my true strength either."  
  
The sorcerer smirked. The maiden smiled and the Priest let a smile creep upon his features in return. The sorcerer then attacked, a sudden fright came upon the Priest as he shielded himself with his arms, no good would that do for him, he thought he should at least try. But the attack was in vein. A barrier shown in front of the Priest.  
  
But the attack was not negated, but deflected. The sorcerer's own attack was used against him and the sorcerer fell. The Priest stared in disbelief. His gaze then turned to the maiden who was now walking up to him.  
  
"Ye are the victor, are ye not proud?" She questioned, she seemed almost as if she was testing the Priest.  
  
"Yes, but my pride lies within, and I shall not gloat, my purpose here was to protect my homeland, and save our people. I am happy it is done." The Priest replied. "You are no ordinary maiden, you were the one who deflected the attack, if your power was greater than the sorcerer's then why not stop him?"  
  
"My power is not greater, but my abilities feed off the strength of others. Overconfidence was the weakness to protrude in failure, you overcame the weakness with meekness which was the strength, but pride is why that strength could not be shown. My abilities fed off your strength, thus able to shield you and defeat the sorcerer." She continued on. "Take ye the ring which the sorcerer bear, seal it away for eternity never to see light, for the evil has cursed upon it thus making it unwise to leave for travelers or villagers."  
  
The Priest nodded, taking up the ring and heading back to his home, which the Pharaoh was eagerly awaiting him. The people rejoiced and praised to their gods as the Priest returned unharmed, weak, but no physical damage had occurred. The Priest told the Pharaoh what the maiden had told him and they sealed away the ring into the bowels of darkness, setting traps for intruders who seeked the evil power, and sealed away the entrance.  
  
Many, many years after, archeologists opened the entrance and using the highly advanced equipment we have today the got passed the traps and found the ring. It has been brought to many museums, but many seem to want this ring and it has been stolen countless times, and all who have stolen it regret ever coming in contact with it.  
  
Though some survive the ring's powerful wrath, many have fallen. Told legends say that the forest maiden who was there at the battle, who had protected the Priest, was reincarnated countless times. Why? So that the ancient power was balanced out. Both the maiden and the ring were forged from the same things, the other the opposites. They balance the other out.  
  
But while the ring cannot be destroyed so easily, the maiden was still mortal. Those whom bear the ring foremost regret it and seek the maiden's help, because though of understanding the riddle the maiden foretold, they still needed her power to be rid the ring of the bearer.  
  
Many have failed in their search, either dying or their soul forever trapped with in the bowels of a dog's body to live longer than regular canine life, torment was always brought upon them. But in their search they never knew the maiden was there the whole time watching in grief as those poor tormented souls wore away.  
  
You're probably wondering, if she was there the whole time, why didn't she help? Many times has the maiden been some one we did not expect, and only can she help if the bearer knows who she is, but she cannot reveal herself. But only until the curse is final do they know who she is, but when the curse has taken its toll and is final, she can no longer do anything, but remove the ring and place it back in safe hands that cannot be hers.  
  
(So no one's confused, the story just ended and we're back with Seto. Remember, Seto's POV)  
  
"Very interesting story, isn't it." Came a voice behind me. I jumped up and spun around to see a girl. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of an army green T-shirt with sky-blue glitter flower pattern on both front and back, tan shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. She had some kind of choker with a gold heart and the Eye of Horus in the center and on a black cord. It looked like a Millennium item of some sort.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya like that." The girl apologized, she looks about 13. Another girl walked up behind her. This girl looked about a year older only taller than average. This girl had reddish brown hair, more brown then red, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Never mind, just tell me why you were reading this, you know it could've been personal." I spat out, a little bit more than aggravated.  
  
"The title caught my attention. I didn't need to read, I just wanted to see if it was the same." She shot back, but more calm.  
  
"Well, was it the same?" The other girl asked her.  
  
"Yeah." The slightly younger girl replied. "Who woulda thought a guy like Seto Kaiba would be reading stuff like that." She added in.  
  
I scoffed, like it's any of your business why I do the things I do.  
  
"Uhm." the older girl could tell I was angry and irritated, "it's none of our business anyhow. Come on, Rian, let's just go meet Fiona, we're suppose to be helping her find her pup." She quickly came up with a truthful excuse and dragged the other girl, known as Rian, off to help. WAIT! Fiona?! ACK! Oh no! Her pup! God, I got a bad feeling.  
  
The two girls ran off fast as they headed toward another female figure, it was Fiona. My heart started pounding faster as the thought of her looking for her dog kept running through my head over and over.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like a jolt of electricity had just went through my body. 'NO! NOT NOW, NO!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: *starting to stir* uh. wha??  
  
Angel: Well, that's it for now. I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen to Kaiba at the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
Nikki: This chapter's over??  
  
Angel: Yeah, you clunked out pretty hard.  
  
Nikki: O.o;;; Oh. Uhm, okay, we'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. But I'm partly a perfectionist, I redo chapters until I'm satisfied, heh.  
  
Angel: So it might take a few days or at the most a week. So until then.  
  
Nikki: Blessings to all! See ya next time!! 


	8. Chap8: Cuddle

Nikki: Whee! This is so much fun to write, but I bet it's even funner to read! Anyway, let's get to the point 'cause I really wanna write this, and I'm sure you all want to read it just as badly. Oh, but I got one more thing to say, we're gonna call the puppy Kuronue!!  
  
Angel: Lessee, replies to reviews.  
  
ACME-Rian: Your welcome! Uhm. do we want to know what that spell was?? Heh. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I also hope I get you personality right, I dun wanna make you sound too hyper or too serious or something.  
  
kitsune-kurama: You thought it was interesting? Wow. It took a lot of thinking to write it. Thanks. Hope ya enjoy ya snacks while ya read the update! P.S. I luv your fic "Anime Tournament"!  
  
yesim@*@k@*m@liklover: Yeah, we put ya in the fic. Tea still gets a part, somewhere in there, though. You LOVE my story?! Wow, and you liked the little ditty of the sorcerer and priest. It was hard to get the words right for when they were talking. It was well-written?? That's new, thanks! Currently, I dun know either, I'm kinda makin' it up as I go along with the plot. Heh.  
  
Yoko: Hey, thanks for the advice and idea. They'll most likely come in handy later on. Okay, if people actually read the replies I'm gonna say this, Fiona is NOT the mystery maiden, actually the 'maiden' might be a guy, considering she is reincarnated. Wow, Yoko, your smart, you might be the first to figure who the mystery person is with the way your mind works. ^__~  
  
Nikki: Uhm, oh yeah, special thing for Yesima and Rian, read and find out! Now that that's done, let's go on with the story!!  
  
Angel: Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, this is the last time I'm gonna say this for this story. Neither Nikki, nor Angel own Yu-Gi-Oh, some Japanese dudes, whom I forgot their names, do. So get off my case.  
  
Notes: We're making the story up, but the idea of the story came from "The Shaggy Dog" and Yogi Moto was our inspiration to write this. Thank You!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
"Uhm." the older girl could tell I was angry and irritated, "it's none of our business anyhow. Come on, Rian, let's just go meet Fiona, we're suppose to be helping her find her pup." She quickly came up with a truthful excuse and dragged the other girl, known as Rian, off to help. WAIT! Fiona?! ACK! Oh no! Her pup! God, I got a bad feeling.  
  
The two girls ran off fast as they headed toward another female figure, it was Fiona. My heart started pounding faster as the thought of her looking for her dog kept running through my head over and over.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like a jolt of electricity had just went through my body. 'NO! NOT NOW, NO!'  
  
~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I felt my knees give out as I fell to the ground in pain. I crawled over behind a tree and some bushes so people wouldn't see me. I felt as if I was being hit by lightning repeatedly. Trying my best not to scream out in pain, the ring started to glow.  
  
I felt myself transforming; my structure reforming; fur starting to appear on my body as I quickly turned into that blasted Labrador puppy.  
  
Lying on the ground, tired from trying to restrain the ring. I heard Yugi and his friends, along with those two girls and Fiona.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Fiona, we'll help you find your puppy." Tristan comforted.  
  
Then I heard footsteps coming this way. I tried to pull myself up, but I ended falling right back down. The bushes started to shake as I saw a silhouette shadow of a person. That person picked me up, and held me to their chest as I squirmed to get free.  
  
"'Ey, Fi, is dis yer pup?" JOEY?! Joey was holding me. and not in a very comfortable position either.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Joey, you found him!" Fiona shouted with joy as she ran over took me from Joey's hold. I don't like being held, but this beats being held by Joey. At least Fiona knows how to hold a puppy.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Joey! Thank you SO much!" Fiona was so happy, I can tell because she's squeezing the life out of me in a very tight hug. She held me up. "Never ever run away again!" She scolded, but her voice wasn't even strict, it was filled with glee. Hmph, maybe you should find your ACTUAL puppy.  
  
"Hey there fella, hey he's kinda cute." Tristan patted my head and I growled, no one pets me! You're one of the last people I want patting me on the head.  
  
"Yeah, he is." No, no! Not Joey. Joey, You ARE the last person I want TOUCHING me AT ALL.  
  
"What's his name?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"His name?" Fiona questioned. "Oh, right, that reminds me." She pulled a collar out of her pocket along with a leash. Oh joy, how fun, I get to be tied to a leather rope. She fastened the collar on and attached the leash. "His name is Kuronue."  
  
"That's an interesting name." Tea remarked. Kuronue?! That's what you named your puppy?? Well, it's interesting I'll give you credit for that, but why??  
  
"Yeah, everybody thinks that. Uhm, Joey, one thing I noticed." Fiona spoke up.  
  
"Huh? What's dat?" Joey replied. Hmm.  
  
"Not to contradict or be rude, but do you know how to hold a puppy or small dog properly? Have you ever held one before?" Fiona asked. Heh, yeah, teach the mutt a lesson. _ I shouldn't say that, I'm the actual dog here. Gah, damn.  
  
"Uhm, no, not really." Joey spoke rather sheepishly. He eyed me and added, "Can you teach me?" Gah! No, if you teach him, you better not use me as an example!!  
  
"Of course, Joey, I'd love to show you." She motioned for Joey to take me. NO!NO! JOEY, DON'T TOUCH ME! ARGH! JOOEEEEEEEEYY!!!!!  
  
He held me rather roughly, insecurely, and wrong! And in doing so he was holding me in an 'uncomfortable' position.  
  
"Here, Joey, like this." Fiona corrected as Joey handed me back to her and showed him. Hey! I'm not some stuffed toy you can pass around to everyone!!  
  
Joey nodded as Fiona handed me back to him. He held ALMOST correctly, but as you all know, I'm basically a perfectionist and I won't take ALMOST!! I squirmed around as Fiona walked over and started repositioning Joey's arms around me so he was holding me properly.  
  
I felt Joey's body stiffen and saw a light pink blush rise to Joey's cheeks as Fiona moved his arms around. Hmm.. she was rather close to him, but who knew Joey would be so nervous around a girl.  
  
"There, that's how you hold a puppy." Fiona announced as she backed away. Joey calmed down as she backed up, and stood proudly while holding me. Idiot.  
  
"Kool. Are there other ways to hold 'em?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say Joey knew it was me and is trying to torture me. I'm so gonna get my revenge on you, Wheeler.  
  
"Mmhm, there are. You can basically hold a puppy like you would a baby, except instead of holding them on their backs, you hold them on their stomachs when they're flat in your arms as such." She pointed out the way Joey was holding me. Just like you hold a baby, except on the other side.  
  
I felt myself rise higher up, wha? I looked and saw Joey was raising me higher to his chest. And nuzzling into my fur, which I haven't quite gotten used to yet. Joey!!! Stop that!!  
  
"Heh, I may be a tough guy, but these little puppies are just too cute to resist cuddling." No they aren't, they're very easy to resist! Now resist! Joey st-stop! I don't know what came over me, but I found my body, well, my new body, not obeying the commands I was giving it and was brushing up against Joey with much pleasure.  
  
"Aw, I think he likes me." Joey chuckled, causing everyone around him to chuckle as well. "Can he do any tricks?" Joey asked placing me on the ground and holding onto the leash that Fiona wordlessly gave him permission of.  
  
I shook my body, straightening the fur on my back, stretched. I don't ever want Joey holding me or CUDDLING me again! Grr. Then, a thought struck me. MOKUBA! Oh no.  
  
I turned and looked over in his direction, to my surprise he was heading this way. He stopped, and looked to the group surrounding me and run up to them. "Hey, guys!" He chirped happily.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, wassup??" Joey 'high-fived' him.  
  
"Not much, have you seen my brother??" Mokuba asked while scratching me behind the ears. This IS humiliating.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm right here!!" I tried to say, but it came out in small yips. Grr. stupid fact that dogs can't talk, grr. dang.  
  
He just giggled at my yips and thought I was just playing when I growled. Gah! Normally, anyone who pet me, I would bite their hand off, but this is my little brother! What can I do?! I plopped down on the ground and grunted in defeat.  
  
"Sorry, Mokuba, no we haven't. He was over there a few minutes ago." They gestured to where I used to be sitting. "Maybe he had some important emergency phone call and had to leave immediately." Mokuba just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Fi, Yesima and I are gonna go get our pups, we'll be right back!" Rian perked up.  
  
"Yeah, it'll only take a few minutes then we'll be right back for that morning jog thing." Yesima added as Fiona nodded in response. Hey, wait. Morning. JOG?? I can barely walk with these paws, how do you expect me to jog?  
  
Yesima and Rian jogged off towards their houses and disappeared inside them. While the group was having a little conversation.  
  
"Hey, Fiona, if you don't mind can we jog along with you?" Mokuba asks.  
  
"Yeah, a morning jog sounds nice." Yugi piped in while the Pharaoh just nodded to agree with his hikari. That sap will agree with his hikari on a daily basis. Everyone else just nodded in agreement with the idea of tagging along for the jog.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun." Fiona smiled. Let's back track. Fiona's father owns a million dollar company that does God knows what, she's kind, loves to be outside and is friendly. So we have a lot in common, yet we're completely different.  
  
Soon enough, we heard yipping and barking noises coming up from behind us. We all turned to see Rian and Yesima, I think their names were, coming up to us, with their dogs right at the feet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Okay! That's all for now. Oh yeah, Yesima and Rian, I need you two to decide on what your puppy's, or dog's name will be and what breed they are, and what they look like, size is a definite, too.  
  
Angel: We all know that Kaiba's not much of a people person, and now that he's a dog, er.. *cough* puppy, we'll see how well he gets along.  
  
Nikki: Heh. Yeah, so until then, please review!! 


	9. Chap9: Jogs, Flurts, and Yummy Desserts

Nikki: I'm ba-ack!! Mwahaha!!  
  
Angel: You like to torment, don't you?  
  
Nikki: Depends who I'm tormenting.  
  
Angel: Seto Kaiba.  
  
Nikki: Gotta love that Kaiba!! Gotta love tormenting him, too. His self- absorbed, rich, snobby, jerk-face, stuck-up, haughty attitude is why it's fun to tease, torment, and do these types of things to him. So anyways, I got the bios on deh doggie!! He gets to go to the park and jog!! My dog loves to go out for walks, more like runs. Actually, to put it matter-of- factly, my dog walks me.  
  
Angel: Okay, anything else you would like to say, or can I do the replies now?  
  
Nikki: EEP! I love my reviews, I love my reviewers more!!  
  
Angel: -_-;;; I'll take that as a 'let's do the replies'.  
  
ACME-Rian: Wow, two dogs, 'k. Golden Retrievers!!! Lol, I think of Joey now!! Golden Retrievers are awesome dogs, highly intelligent ones, too. Thanks for the info, hehe, Seto's getting playmates. Oh yeah, I'm workin' on putting your yami in there, only people are gonna think they are twins though, 'cause this story really isn't one of those 'make up millennium items' things, 'k.  
  
Yesima: Can we just plainly call you Yesima?? Lol, I'm sure Joey would be embarrassed, and yes that would be hilarious! But unfortunately, it can't happen, but I do have something else planned! I'm glad you like the story and yes, again, Seto's predicament is quite humorous.  
  
Nikki: Wow, I can really depends on these two reviewers right here. ^__^ Thanks guys! Oh, yeah, before I forget, I'll be adding another character in soon, he's suppose to be there, so I'm adding him now, along with a added bonus of his horny pooch!! Heh.  
  
Angel: Let's say, Fiona has a boyfriend, and by the end of this story, the complete end, she'll have a new boyfriend and an x-boyfriend. Uhm, what we'd also like to mention is that when Seto's a dog we'll show what he's saying by using ~ these ~, remember though, that doesn't always mean he's barking, though he will some times. We'll also use them to show what other dogs are saying.  
  
Nikki: On with the story! Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: If you wanted a disclaimer go read one from a different chapter, I'm not gonna put those stupid things up, when everybody knows I don't own YGO. We're making the story up, but the idea of the story came from "The Shaggy Dog" and Yogi Moto was our inspiration to write this. Thank You!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun." Fiona smiled. Let's back track. Fiona's father owns a million dollar company that does God knows what, she's kind, loves to be outside and is friendly. So we have a lot in common, yet we're completely different.  
  
Soon enough, we heard yipping and barking noises coming up from behind us. We all turned to see Rian and Yesima, I think their names were, coming up to us, with their dogs right at the feet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
Yesima and Rian soon returned with there oh so adorable faithful and ever so loyal canine friends.  
  
Rian had two Golden Retrievers with her, one was female, the other male. Don't ask how I could tell. . It sucks being so small, makes it even worse when you're a plush-sized pup. Yesima was right behind Rian, she had a Beagle with her, male. There was another girl running next to Rian, they looked like twins.  
  
"Hey, you guys coming with us??" Rian asked Yugi and his friends. They all nodded with a bunch of 'yes's' and 'yup's'. "Sounds like fun!" Rian chirped.  
  
"Hey, again." Yesima piped in stopping next to Rian. The other girl, supposedly Rian's twin, stopped next to her. Rian handed her twin one of the leashes. "This is Raema." She gestured towards the girl.  
  
The girl looked practically identical if not for a few minor differences. She waved at the group. They all greeted her. After the greetings, the trio of girls wanted to introduce their 'oh so lovable canine companions.' Rian had a Golden Retriever, she said the dog's name was Cki.  
  
~Wow, very interesting name.~ I thought sarcastically. The Retriever was female, she had one blue eye and one green eye. ~That's odd.~ The dog was about three inches under the girl's waist line, and had a red collar around her neck.  
  
Her twin had another Golden Retriever. Male, and rather. large. He went right up to the girl's waist, and had a green collar. Both eyes were bluish gray, unlike the other Retriever, who oddly had two different eye colors, rather unique. The girl said his name was Kess.  
  
Then it was Yesima's turn. She had the Beagle. She said he was 4 in human years. ~Heh, I pass the normal age rate and I'm still a puppy.~ (The average human age of a dog is 15, Seto is 16.) The Beagle was male.  
  
If I heard correctly, his name is Homer. The dog went up to the girl's knees. The dog kept eying me, which was making me nervous. The fact that it was male helped, and so did the fact that he was fixed as well. But still, it looked like he wanted to pounce and thrash at me.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. Jason is waiting for us." Fiona gestured to a boy standing underneath a tree, and he had a- ~Great, that's all I need, is another dog!~  
  
We headed in that direction, I mostly staggered since I wasn't quite used to having four feet and no hands. The boy looked over at us when he saw us coming. He had golden blonde hair, and green eyes. Ironically, so did his dog. The dog with him looked to be a puppy, my size.  
  
"Hey, Fiona, Rian, Yesima. So Raema came along after all." He smiled at them. He gave a questioning look at the Yugi and his friends when they stood behind us. "New friends of yours?"  
  
Fiona nodded introducing everybody to Jason. The boy knelt down to pet me. ~Alright, that's it! No more petting!~ I tried to bite his hand, but unfortunately, my jaw was too small to reach around his hand far enough and my teeth didn't seem very sharp. The guy thought I was playing!!  
  
"Aw, what a cute Labrador Retriever!" Tea squealed upon seeing the golden puppy 'causing all the dogs, including me, to perch their ears back. The Beagle on the hand just stared at her upon hearing it.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Her name is Sunshine." The boy chuckled. "Ay, Fiona named her really." Fiona just smiled at the boy.  
  
I backed up some upon seeing the other puppy approach me. ~Hey, Kuronue.~ O.o;;; Is she trying to act sexy?! I think this pup is trying to hit on me!! I backed up even more as she came EXTREMELY close.  
  
~Uhm *cough* hi. Uhm, Sunshine was it??~ I ended up getting tangled in the stupid leash attached to me and fell over. Everyone was just looking at us with amusement.  
  
"Aw, Sunshine likes Kuronue, but it seems Kuronue's a little shy." Giggled Tea, upon hearing, the rest of the group startled to giggle, laugh, and chuckle. I think I could even hear the dogs laughing in a dog sorta way.  
  
~What's wrong, Kuronue? Is the little puppy afraid of a female pup??~ Teased Kess, in which Cki giggled. Homer woofed in amusement.  
  
~Wait a minute.~ Cki called out to the other three. ~This isn't Kuronue.~ She sniffed. O.o;; Uhm, I think you know where she sniffed. Gah, dog thing or not, I don't like being sniffed in the ass!! I jumped and she cocked her head. ~Nope, definitely not Kuronue.~  
  
~Thank you for making that clear!~ I scoffed, sitting down so no one else would try that. Unfortunately, it didn't help because we were already starting to jog off for the 'morning jog'.  
  
~If he's not Kuronue, then where is he??~ Sunshine asked concerned.  
  
~I don't know, somewhere around I suppose.~ Cki replied. She was second from the lead, Kess was up front. I just stayed by Fiona.  
  
~Hey, don't worry. Kuronue can handle himself.~ Kess tried to calm the frantic puppy. ~In the mean time, let's find out who our imposter is.~ Kess growled quietly at me, as they slowed down to where I was.  
  
~Yeah, who exactly are you, where's Kuronue, and why are YOU with FIONA??~ Homer woofed.  
  
~Uhm, heh. Well, I'm with Fiona because she thinks I'm Kuronue. I have no idea where the pup is, he just ran off somewhere I suppose.~ I backed away from the surrounding canines who were shooting glares at me. Except for Sunshine, who was still trying to act sexy while jogging along with Jason.  
  
I think Sunshine came up with a theory in her head that went like this- What the heck, Kuronue's not here, so why not flurt with him until Kuronue gets back! Why I think so? BECAUSE THE DAMN DOG IS TRYING TO BRUSH UP ME.  
  
While jogging, she started to slowly move towards me, bit by bit. I ignored it thinking I was just paranoid. But I figured out I wasn't paranoid when she was right next to me. Because my attention was mostly focused on the dog that was trying to hit on me, I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing and ended up stumbling over.  
  
Everyone stopped and waited for me to get up. Sunshine all the while, giggled flirtatiously. I wobbled up and we started jogging again immediately. Sunshine managed to get a lick on my nose first, she just giggled. Is that all she ever does?!  
  
I think I felt an aftershock of the ring because I felt a small light pang of pain in my body, or maybe that was from falling. Wait, I hope it was from falling. I mean, sure I'll be glad to be human again, but to transform in front of everybody, and plus being oh say. NUDE.  
  
After about two miles of jogging, we stopped by an ice cream shop. Of course, the dogs, again, including me, were tied to some posts because dogs aren't allowed in the store. How come they let Joey in then??  
  
I felt something brush up against me. Oh no. Yup, it was Sunshine, and she had that look in her eyes. Geeze, why is she always trying to get my attention?!  
  
~Hey, Sunshine, why are you hitting on this mongrel??~ Piped in Kess.  
  
~Yeah, what about Kuronue??~ Cki agreed. Homer just watched in amusement.  
  
~Well, Kuronue isn't here right now, and if I don't recall, Kuronue hurt my feelings the last time I saw him. Besides, I think he's cute.~ Sunshine leaned against me. I just sat there, not daring to move. My legs just won't move. My whole body won't move!!!  
  
~I uhm, uhh..~ Every time I tried to say something, it either didn't come out right, didn't come out at all, or I quickly decided not to say it.  
  
She gave me a quick lick on the cheek as the group of teens came out, each holding a cone. They must've seen the slobbery kiss, 'cause they were all giggling and laughing.  
  
We walked back to the park benches, I remembered the papers. Oh no, what if they got scattered by the wind, or some one took them?? Oh wait, I'm finished reading them and they're in the pockets of my clothing. Which I'll have to pick up when I change back. Just hopefully I don't change back in public.  
  
Well, the little 'walk in the park' ordeal didn't turn out so bad, except for Sunshine, she made it a living hell. I hope she's not planning on having puppies any time soon. Wait, oh thank God that she's a puppy!!  
  
"Hey, Fiona, how old is Kuronue?" Yugi asked, while eating his ice cream.  
  
Everyone, interested in hearing, looked over at Fiona. "Hmm? Oh, he's 1½ years. I just like to call him my little puppy, but he's growing pretty fast. He'll be 2 soon." She smiled, finishing her cone she picked me up and placed me in her lap.  
  
Well, at least I'm away from Sunshine. I looked up at her and she smiled. She lifted a small piece of her cone from her hand. 'What? You want me to eat it?? Uhm, no thanks, not hungry.' I turned my head away.  
  
"That's a first. Kuronue usually loves to eat pieces of ice cream cones." Fiona quirked a brow. Uh-oh, uhm. uh. though, I despise it, I can't really let them know that I'm not Kuronue. Gulping down some oxygen, I took the piece from Fiona's hand and chewed.  
  
She looked back down at me and smiled. "Oh never mind." She giggled. 'Phew, close call.' I swallow the chewed cone piece. Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Okay, I need to act convincing. I need to make sure they think I'm Kuronue when I'm a puppy, or else I'm a goner.  
  
Well, as for the convincing part. I started to lick Fiona's fingers. Ra, I hope this is convincing enough. I have to swallow a lot of pride to do all this. She noticed and hugged me. Hm, maybe this isn't so bad after all.  
  
I then noticed Sunshine looking a bit jealous. 'Erm, uh, well, too bad! Haha!' Of course, I couldn't say that out loud or Sunshine'd cream me, along with her canine friends.  
  
I suppose everyone had to leave because, well, they were leaving, though I missed the conversation as to why they were leaving. Thank Ra! Sunshine is gone! Woo! *cough* Sorry, must've overreacted there.  
  
Fiona set me down and started to walk, I wasn't sure where we were going, but what choice did I have, so I followed along with no struggle. I think I'm starting to get the hang of these paws.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Woot! No cliffhanger! And it's six pages long!  
  
Angel: Uhm, that's nice. Anyways, yeah, no cliffhanger, but we have something interesting planned out for our dear little Seto once again, and , honestly, we can't wait to get it up. But we can't tell you what we're planning, but we'll give ya notice when we do it.  
  
Nikki: It won't be for another couple chapters, though. Oh yeah, and sorry, the human characters didn't have very many parts in this chapter, it was mostly based on the dogs, and on Sunshine hitting on Seto. Hehe.  
  
Angel: And yes, we did make the title of this chapter some what of a rhyme, and we think of ice cream as a dessert, think of it this way, they ate breakfast before they got to the park and they're having ice cream for dessert. Eh.^_^;;;  
  
Kuronue the Lab Puppy: Ruff! Review please!! 


	10. Chap10: Kibble

Nikki: Whee! My Ra, this is fun to write! *giggling, even though it sounds like cackling*  
  
Angel: O_o;;; Right, uhm, I'll just uhh.. I'll just do the replies now, heh.  
  
ACME-Rian: Hmm. sounds interesting. Well, as far as I'm concerned we should be seeing a little more of you and your yami, along with Yesima. ^_^  
  
Yesima: Yup, wow, you sure are enthusiastic, aren't ya! Uhm, yeah, he was wasn't he? He's just being the tough guy he is, or at least, thinks he is. Uhm, o-kay, wow sounds like something interesting happened to this Austin person. Yeah, Sunshine is a bit horny. Uhm, ^_^;;; I can't tell you what happened to the real Kuronue, only Nikki knows that, and unfortunately, she's been getting better at blocking off her thoughts from me. *pouts*  
  
kitsune-kurama: Yeah, it was kinda funny. Lol. Thanks for reviewin'!  
  
Nikki: Oh, and just so that no one gets a bit jealous that some one else got a longer response than them, it's only because that person had a longer review, so there was more to reply to.  
  
Angel: So, what DID happen to the real Kuronue?  
  
Nikki: ^_^;;; Uhm, can't tell ya, but be assured, he's alright.  
  
Angel: What ever, I just can't wait to get to the part where Seto gets himself into a big mess and winds up *slaps hands over mouth* Oops, can't reveal that. Heh.  
  
Nikki: Grr. you better not. You're trying to provoke the readers, I can tell. I know you also WANT to tell them, but you'd better not!  
  
Angel: Alright! On with the story!  
  
Nikki: *accusing expression* Fine! Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: Yeah, you know the drill. The idea for the story came from the movie "The Shaggy Dog", if you want a disclaimer, go read one of the other ones, and we'd like to give a warm thank you to Yogi Moto for encouraging us at the very beginning to write this.  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\ Well, as for the convincing part. I started to lick Fiona's fingers. Ra, I hope this is convincing enough. I have to swallow a lot of pride to do all this. She noticed and hugged me. Hm, maybe this isn't so bad after all.  
  
I then noticed Sunshine looking a bit jealous. 'Erm, uh, well, too bad! Haha!' Of course, I couldn't say that out loud or Sunshine'd cream me, along with her canine friends.  
  
I suppose everyone had to leave because, well, they were leaving, though I missed the conversation as to why they were leaving. Thank Ra! Sunshine is gone! Woo! *cough* Sorry, must've overreacted there.  
  
Fiona set me down and started to walk, I wasn't sure where we were going, but what choice did I have, so I followed along with no struggle. I think I'm starting to get the hang of these paws.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up to notice the street. Hmm. I wonder where Fiona is planning on going. Damn, I hope she's not planning on walking home. That's like what? 20 miles. I'm still getting used to this body.  
  
She tugged the leash catching my attention. She was getting ready to cross the road. She took a step and I started walking, then so did she. I often laid my ears back against my head due to the very loud sounds of the vehicles we passed.  
  
We made it across safely, and kept on walking down the sidewalk. Passers would often see Fiona and smile, and she, of course would smile back. Hm, is she really all that good at making friends and allies, or has she been here before?  
  
Often the people that passed wouldn't just smile at Fiona, but at me. People seemed amused when seeing happy young youths walking their adorable pets. Not that I care, I completely ignored them.  
  
I perked my head a bit when I noticed we were coming up to a limo. The driver opened the door upon seeing Fiona. She smiled at him, while picking me up and getting inside. The inside of the limo wasn't too shabby. Nothing special, yet it wasn't dull.  
  
I rested in her lap. She petted my head, I guess I really don't mind her doing it, it feels kind of good. ~No! I cannot, will not, give in to these canine emotions.~ I remembered what I had read on that site. If the bearer were to become possessed or what not by the mind of a dog then they will be forever trapped that way.  
  
But this feels so good- No, I. I. I uhm. I need to get out of her lap, or I swear I'll crack any minute. I stood up and crawled off her lap, she smiled and gave me one final scratch behind the ears and let me off her lap and onto the floor of the limo.  
  
Not really anything to do. So I just plopped down onto the floor with a soft thud and drifted into a light slumber. Next thing I know, Fiona is beckoning me, er. Kuronue out. I lift my head and see her smiling at me.  
  
"Have nice nap?" She asked me. I yawned and stretched. ~Where am I? Are we at your mansion again?~ I looked passed her and looked around at the scenery. ~Yup, most definitely at your mansion.~ "Kuronue, here boy. Come on inside unless you'd like me to tie you outside." At the mention of that I jumped out. No way in hell am I going to be chained up outside, what if I had changed back while outside, people would see me.  
  
She giggled as I rushed over, tripping once over my own feet- er paws. She opened the door and I padded inside. I looked around. Hm. Nothing to do, but sleep and eat really. I don't play, none the less play with those infested dog toys.  
  
I looked over at the food dish being placed down on the floor. Scratch that, nothing to do but sleep, no way am I eating dog food. I shook my head, might as well sleep or something.  
  
Considering my options, I better find that room I woke up in before. My chances of being seen here naked are less if I can find that room. I climbed up the stairs. Dang, why are there so many stairs.  
  
When I finally made it into the hallway, I padded around looking for that one room. I ended up bumping into some one instead, literally. I fell over with a small thud, as a maid peered down at me with a giggle, girls giggle too much.  
  
She walked over to a room and opened the door. Judging by her gestures toward the room, it seems she was beckoning me over. So I padded over, it was the room I was looking for. ~Uhm, thanks.~ I tried to say, but it came out in a yip, causing her to giggle more. She left walking down the hall.  
  
I walked inside the room and managed to push the door shut. Too bad I can't reach the lock or I would've locked the door while I was at it. I lain a rather large pillow in the corner of the room. I could hear he maids that would often pass by the room.  
  
I was so tired. After that jog, and Sunshine and everything that happened really took a toll on my energy. My eyes slowly started to shut as I yawned, my body shifting to a more comfortable position. Soon, sleep overwhelmed my body.  
  
When I awoke, the door was still closed. My body was stiff. I uncurled from the ball I wrapped myself up in. I stretched out, a few joints popping from being dormant and in the same position for so long.  
  
My eyes readjusted to the light difference in the room. And judging by the light outside, it was maybe 3:00 or 4:00 pm. I examined myself, the ring seems to like to take affect when I fall asleep. Well, that can't be it or I would of changed back in the limo, which I'm thoroughly glad I didn't.  
  
As I thought, completely naked. Not a single piece of clothing was on me. I just hope no one decides to come in. I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest. 'What am I going to do about this, I won't be able to keep it up forever. And I just have this feeling some one will eventually find out.'  
  
I jerked my head up at the sound of footsteps. Some one was coming this way. What if they come in here?! I need to hide, and quick! I could go under the bed like last time, but I was found there, even though the woman was practically blind, but what if it isn't her, and if it is, what if she drags me out again??!  
  
I noticed a pile of pillows, I grabbed a blanket and used it to cover my body as I ducked under the pile. I managed to peek out beyond the pillows. The door slowly crept open as Fiona stepped in and blinked. "Kuronue?" She questioned, expecting me, er Kuronue to come out to her.  
  
She just shrugged, "I guess he's not in here. Now where could that pup have gone?" She pondered, leaning up against the doorway. When a maid came by her.  
  
"Young miss, some one is here to see you."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"A Mister Wheeler." Wheeler? Mister? As in Joey, or Joey's dad?  
  
"Oh, Joey's here. That's right, he called about fifteen minutes ago, he was suppose to come over for a while." Fiona remembered as she closed the door and left for the living room where the maid said Joey was waiting.  
  
'Damn, as if things couldn't get any worse, now Wheeler is here. I can't let him see me.' I crawled out from under the covers. 'I need to find some clothes, but if I leave this room, they'll see me for sure.' I looked down at the ring. "This is all your fault." I whispered, glaring daggers at the gold piece of metal stuck to my finger.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself, quietly so no one would hear.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Fi. I'll help ya find Kuronue." I heard passed the door. I gulped, oh no. I dove back into the pillows and covered myself with the blanket. I heard the door open as some one walked in, I peeked out and saw Joey searching the room. 'Damn, damn, damn.'  
  
"Thank you, Joey, you're such a big help. I'm going to check the other rooms, if you need anything, call one of the maids." Joey nodded as Fiona left to I don't know where. I looked back to Wheeler who was coming towards the pile of pillows I was in.  
  
Geeze, at the rate this is going, I might as well just jump out and yell 'Surprise!' I looked at the ring on finger. 'Please, oh please, change now. NOW! Damn it, of all the times I want to be a dog is when you don't work!' Then I saw a flash of the ring as I felt a jolt in my body, and in an instant I was in dog form.  
  
Right then, Joey pulled off the pillows. "Kuronue, there ya are. Fi and I have been lookin' all over for ya." He picked me up, at least he did it correctly. "Hey, Fi, I found him!" He hollered out, walking out of the room only to be greeted by Fiona.  
  
"Wow, Joey, maybe you should be a detective or something. This is the second time you found him for me." She smiled while scratching me on the head. 'What a relief, wow, so this once, the ring actually work in my favor, of course I wouldn't even have been in this mess if it wasn't for this stupid ring.'  
  
Joey grinned sheepishly. Idiot. "Ya really think so? Yeah, maybe I could!" And here we go with Joey's obnoxious gloating. "Ace detective Joey, private eye!" And here we go with Joey's obnoxious poses. He did do a pose, a rather stupid one that got Fiona giggling. I wonder if he even remembers he's holding me.  
  
We headed down to the living room, where Joey and Fiona talked while sitting on the couch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Joey was trying to get close to Fiona. This went on for a few hours. I didn't really do anything except think about my predicament.  
  
Maybe, when I get the chance, I'll go see Ishizu. She's not one of the main people I actually like seeing, but maybe she can help somehow. It was about 5:30 when Joey left, and thank God he left. Does he even realize how much he talks?  
  
Fiona's father was getting ready to go to a meeting. Which left Fiona and me with the staff. Uhm, scratch that, Fiona just told the staff she was going to her uncle's apartment for a while. Which leaves me here with the staff.  
  
One of the maids was trying to convince me to eat the kibble. But I don't eat dog food, sorry. I walked off, giving her a growl of disgust when she grabbed me a tied me up to the patio in the back and setting the food dish next to me.  
  
"He hasn't been eating lately." A second made commented. "I wonder if he's sick."  
  
"Well, when the young miss gets back, we'll talk to her. Maybe a trip to the vet will clear things up." ~V-Vet?! Ack! No way am I getting a thermometer up my butt!~ They walked back inside, leaving me out here, on the cold patio, tied to a metal bar, with a food dish full of kibble. ~So, if I don't eat the food, I'll wind up on a cold metal table with a stick my ass. But If I don't want to go to the vet, I have to eat this kibble. Which is worse? Oh yeah, that's a very hard decision.~ I sniffed at it. ~Eh, what harm. Could. It. Do. It's just kibble.~ I lapped up on of the pieces into my mouth and started to chew. I spit it out in disgust.  
  
~ECK! Argh! What the heck is that made of?! Kibble is made of horses, horses really taste THAT bad?!~ I gulped hard. ~Well, if I don't want to go to the vet.~ I lapped up some more, chewing it quickly and swallowing just as fast. After about five minutes of kibble I felt ready to hurl.  
  
I felt rather dizzy. I stood up and started to wobble around a bit. Then I started hacking, some of the maids came outside and saw me, they looked traumatized as I puked. I couldn't take it any more, that kibble is just disgusting!  
  
They maids were in a frenzy as one rushed to phone Fiona and a vet, another was trying to clean up the mess of kibble and vomit, some were trying to rub my stomach to comfort which I really disagree of and wouldn't allow, and others were trying to find some kind of medicine they could give me until Fiona got back and they could take me to vet.  
  
~Damn. Ra, now I'm definitely going to the vet. Geeze, I just couldn't hold it in. I couldn't hold it together.~  
  
"Fiona is on her way back, when she gets here she'll take Kuronue to the vet." One of the maids announced.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Uhm, looks like Seto has a bit of a problem.  
  
Angel: O.O Nikki you are so cruel.  
  
Nikki: Huh? Wha? *sees Angel reading an unedited chapter* Angel! Put that away! *takes chapter from her*  
  
Angel: ;_; Darn, and it was getting good to.  
  
Nikki: Too bad, you'll just have to wait like everyone else.  
  
Angel: That sucks. Oh well.  
  
Kuronue: Read and review! Ruff! 


	11. Chap11: Vet and Busted

Nikki: I'm baaaaaaack!!! Wow, Kaiba sure got himself into something now, hasn't he?  
  
Angel: *cough* I had NOTHING to do with this chapter.  
  
Nikki: You didn't have anything to do with any of the chapters, except give me some of the ideas.  
  
Angel: I'm a "muse", I "inspire" not give ideas..  
  
Nikki: That's what I meant, anyway. Well, we'll do the replies and let you read.  
  
Yesima: Aw, poor Austin. I don't think Seto's a loser, but yeah, it was pretty lame. Eat kibble so that he don't have to go to the vet, he eat kibble AND has to go to the vet. Harsh. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes: You already know what I'm going to say here, now go read the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
~Damn. Ra, now I'm definitely going to the vet. Geeze, I just couldn't hold it in. I couldn't hold it together.~  
  
"Fiona is on her way back, when she gets here she'll take Kuronue to the vet." One of the maids announced.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I lay on the floor as Fiona entered the room panting. What she do? Run all the way here?? She jogged over rubbing my back. I don't think I've ever eaten anything so disgusting as dog kibble.  
  
"What happened?" Fiona asked one of the maids, her voice and eyes full of concern.  
  
"Well, Kuronue hasn't been eating a lot lately, he didn't eat at all yesterday, and today he ate a little bit, but vomited after a few bites." The maid responded. Fiona nodded, picking me up. "The driver is waiting outside, Young Miss."  
  
"Thank you." Was Fiona's response as she carried me to a red car outside. I see, so she doesn't use a limo for everything. She got inside with me on her lap, my stomach churned, I feel like puking again.  
  
She must've noticed my discomfort because she began to rub my back again. Damn, this is all horrible. I ate that damn kibble so I wouldn't have to go, now I ate and I have to go to the vet, just my luck.  
  
After about 10 minutes the car stopped, oh no, we're here. Fiona climbed out of the car, her arms wrapped snug around me. She seems frantic, does she really care that much about her pet?  
  
She walked through the doors and up to the counter. The nurse obviously knew her. Dang, does she know every single person in the city?? Better question, who cares? Fiona carried me into a hall where another nurse directed her into a certain room.  
  
The room was white, just like a doctor's. Fiona set me on the counter as the nurse came in. "So, what would be the problem, Miss Meson?" The nurse asked patting my head. I would've nipped her finger off if my stomach didn't hurt so badly.  
  
"The maids back at my father's mansion think that Kuronue is sick. They say he's hasn't been eating recently and that he didn't eat at all yesterday. Then he tried to eat a bit today, but ended up puking after a few bites." The nurse nodded as she walked over to another counter digging through a drawer.  
  
"He seemed fine before." Fiona stated, the look in her eyes revealed that she was in deep thought. The nurse picked up a thermometer and I gulped. ~I know where that's suppose to go, but you ain't puttin' it there.~ I scooted back, but only got as far as the counter ended.  
  
"Now, now. It's alright." The nurse pulled me back over to her, pushing me into lying down on my side. I tried to squirm free. ~You are NOT putting that thing up my ass!!!~ She managed to hold me down, pulling up my tail. I gulped and whined.  
  
Fiona walked over a helped hold me down, while she patted my head and tried to coax me into calming down. I felt the nurse bringing up the thermometer. I let out a small whimper.  
  
The nurse slipped in the thermometer as I let out a sharp yelp, squirming again, but the squirming only made it worse. She let it remain there for a few minutes, I think about three, before pulling it out. I felt relieved that it was out, but now I had a sharp pain in my ass.  
  
They both let me go as I sat up, but quickly laid back down from the small sensation in my back side. I let out one small barely heard whimper. This is NOT going to be fun. The nurse was checking the thermometer and writing something down onto a paper attached to a clipboard.  
  
The nurse washed off the thermometer and put it away while pulling out a small flashlight. She lifted one of my ears peering inside letting the light from the flashlight shine in so she could see. I held still. When she finished she checked my other ear, then put away the flashlight, and writing something else onto the paper.  
  
She got out a stethoscope. She pulled me into sitting and then checked my breathing and my heartbeat. I hope that's it for this little check up.  
  
"Well, everything seems fine with him." The nurse replied as Fiona gave a relieved sigh. "Perhaps all he had was a lack of appetite and a stomach ache." The nurse stated. "If he starts to act up again bring him down and we'll run a more thorough check, but for now he should be fine."  
  
Fiona nodded picking me off the counter and into her arms in a warm embrace as she ran her fingers through my fur starting my head to the middle of my back. That pain in my backside was still there, but I'm just glad this is over with.  
  
We left and went back to the mansion. Fiona looked like she was about to drift off in the car. She lied on the back seat, her eyes opening and closing slowly as if trying to keep them open. She let out a small yawn and curled up into a ball as she drifted.  
  
I laid in her arms as she drifted into a world of deep and peaceful slumber. When we got back to her mansion she was still asleep. The driver saw this and smiled. It seems everyone had a place in their hearts for Fiona. Everyone loved her.  
  
She was rich, her father ran a big company much like I do. She was sophisticated and aristocratic at times, but yet so kind. She'd only act aristocratic and use complete manners when her father had some one important over, any other time she was like a regular teen. She has almost everything I do, yet she's completely the opposite of me.  
  
The driver lifted Fiona into his arms as he waited for me to get out, I complied and leaped out of the car as he shut the door. Fiona stirred a little at the noise, but drifted back into sleep. The driver walked up to the front and opened the door allowing me in and then following.  
  
He laid Fiona on the couch as he whispered something to one of the maids, who replied with a nod. I felt a small sensation run through my body, it was a mix of the slight pain in my back end and of the rings signal that I was going to change back. I looked around frantically.  
  
I ran up to the back door, scratching at it. ~Let me out! Let me out!~ I yipped and barked. One of the maids opened the door and I burst out into the yard and out of sight as she closed it again. I need to find a place to hide!  
  
I ducked behind a pile off boxes just as I changed back. I sat there, my arms propped me up and my legs sprawled over the kool grass. I sat up, Indian style, as I hug myself tight as a breeze picked up.  
  
I heard a flapping noise and saw some sheets on the clothes line. I cautiously made my way over without being noticed and pulled one of the sheets off and wrapped myself in it. I headed for the wall and began to climb it as I heard some one coming outside. 'Damn it!' I pushed myself over and fell to the ground with a painful thud.  
  
I picked myself up into a sitting position, a shadow of a person covering my body. My entire body stiffened, I practically stopped breathing. I slowly looked up to see who it was, my eyes widening as I saw the person standing over me, I gulped as they stared down at me with accusing eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Eh heh, cliffhanger. Sorry, can't tell ya who the person is until the next chapter.  
  
Angel: We'd also like to ask something. Are we doing a good job at updating or do you think we need to get off our lazy bums and update faster??  
  
Nikki: We're just wondering, because if we should update more faster then we'll try, but if we're doing just fine then we won't have to worry about it much and just keep on doing as we have.  
  
Angel: Well, that's it until the next chapter!  
  
Kuronue: ^_^ Review please!! 


	12. Chap12: Blackmail

Nikki: OMG, I'm trying to put up the chapters faster, and you know why? ;_; The computer got a virus. Damn virus. I HATE deh virus!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel: O.o;;; Calm down Nikki. You finally got the computer to start up, all you have to do is save all the important files and hope that you don't accidentally save part of the virus as well.  
  
Nikki: Oh gee, thanks, that really helped.  
  
Angel: Just doin' my part! ^_^;;;  
  
Nikki: -_-;;; Let's just do the replies.  
  
Yesima: Yay! Thanks for your opinion on my updating. I hope this virus thing doesn't screw up the computer too much or I might not be able to update in a while, but I'll do what I can. You'll find out who it is in this chapter, lol. And yes, poor Kaiba for having a little red stick shoved in his rear. O.o;; Please don't kill Tea, she'll come in handy later, wait 'til after the story, then you can kill her.  
  
kitsune-kurama: Uhm, yeah, Kaiba's got some serious problems on hand. Especially when you see what I've just done. Nyahaha!! Can you guess who this mystery person is?! Hm? Hm? You're gonna get a kick outa this one.  
  
Nikki: Anyways, Seto might be a bit OOCish, but remember, this being a dog thing is suppose to take a toll on your mind and personality.  
  
Angel: I wanna know who this mystery guy is, so what ever else you have to say. SHUT IT, and wait 'til after the chapter.  
  
Nikki: O.o;;; Okay, read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\  
I ducked behind a pile off boxes just as I changed back. I sat there, my arms propped me up and my legs sprawled over the kool grass. I sat up, Indian style, as I hug myself tight as a breeze picked up.  
  
I heard a flapping noise and saw some sheets on the clothes line. I cautiously made my way over without being noticed and pulled one of the sheets off and wrapped myself in it. I headed for the wall and began to climb it as I heard some one coming outside. 'Damn it!' I pushed myself over and fell to the ground with a painful thud.  
  
I picked myself up into a sitting position, a shadow of a person covering my body. My entire body stiffened, I practically stopped breathing. I slowly looked up to see who it was, my eyes widening as I saw the person standing over me, I gulped as they stared down at me with accusing eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Kaiba's POV)  
"J-J-JOEY?!?" I nearly screamed.  
  
"Kaiba?? Is dat you??" He kneeled down, about to grab the part of the sheet that was covering my face. I jolted up and knocked him down. I made a break for it, but he grabbed part of the sheet pulling it off of me.  
  
I froze, completely froze. Now that he had pulled off the sheet, I had nothing to cover myself. I didn't dare turn to look at him, but instead I started to run again, but because it seems everything is against me, Joey lunged at me and I toppled over with him on top of me in a rather awkward position that I'd rather not describe, but he didn't seem to either 1) Care or 2) Notice.  
  
"Ge-get off-f m-me, Whee-Wheeler." The cold air nipped at my skin. My bretahing was shaky, and my voice was broken by those shakes.  
  
"Not until you tell me what ya were doing in Fi's yard BUTT NAKED." Joey shot me a death glare in which I shot one more fierce right back at him. 'Damn, I can't tell him the truth.'  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when I heard some one coming. Joey heard it, too.  
  
"Who's back there?!" A security guard. Damn, now what.  
  
Joey jumped up, pulling me up with him, he dashed into the trees and bushes. He has a very tight grip on my arm as he drags me along with him, as soon as I know we're out of distance for that guard, I tug back on my arm, but I almost fall over as he keeps on running.  
  
"Joey! Let me go! Joey, stop!" He glances back at me and smirks. 'What the hell?!' He immediately stops, I wasn't quite prepared for that, so I was slung forward. Something must've possessed him, maybe guilt 'cause he caught me.  
  
I squirmed in his sudden tight grip, my back against his chest. When the hell did he get this strong? Or maybe it's because of my little feeling of vulnerability that's making me weaker. "Joey, let go of me right now."  
  
"Only when you'll tell me what the hell you were doing back dere." I stopped and heaved a sigh. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And I want the truth, Kaiba." Damn, oh well, just because he says he wants the truth doesn't quite mean he'll get it, but then, how do I lie about this. Knowing Joey, he probably thinks me and Fiona were 'doing' something together.  
  
I let my shoulders sag. "Well, you sound a bit accusing," I state, yeah, a bit accusing even though it's because I was just caught in a hott girl's back yard nude. Damn, is Fiona really hott? "Hn. What do you think I was doing, mutt?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest clue, Kaiba." He replied calmly. Ha, his guard is down.  
  
I pushed him back and shot forward, but he grabbed my wrist and forced me back into his hold. This time, my bare chest facing his clothed one. My hands were the only thing that kept my chest away from his.  
  
He looked down at the ring. "What the heck?! Where in the world did ya get dat- dat ring?!! The Ring of Anubis?!"  
  
I was about to answer when it hit me, how did he know it was called the Ring of Anubis? "How do you know it's the Ring of Anubis?"  
  
He looked at me, his grip loosening a bit, but still tight enough to hold me there. "I told me 'bout it and showed me a picture of it. She says it's missing from the museum. Ya didn't steal it, did ya?!" Great, more accusations.  
  
"N-no, I didn't steal it. A few days ago I took Mokuba to the museum, I got into a little accident involving a klutz and a display stand and the ring got stuck on my finger." I said bluntly. I despise that memory. When I get out of this mess, I'm gonna find that klutz of a moron and beat the crap out of him.  
  
"So, it was you in dat accident??" My eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, it was me in that acci- Wha-what?! You knew about that?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, you were the one who got knocked over by the display case? I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure."  
  
"Huh?. YOU WERE THERE?!"  
  
"Ow, Kaiba, calm down, and not so loud. Yea I was there, I was there with Fiona."  
  
I gulped. "She-she didn't see, did she?"  
  
"Naw, she only saw after deh accident. Why so nervous? You like her or somethin'??" He gave me a curious look and I gulped again. Damn, at this rate I might as well write all my secrets in a diary and give it to Wheeler.  
  
"N-No, of course not, I'm just a. a. bit cold." His curious and accusing expression changed to one I can't quite describe at the moment as he peered down then back up, I could feel an unnerving blush trying to escape onto my cheeks, this was humiliating.  
  
"Eh, sorry 'bout dat." He let go of me. I just glared at him, he pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. I gave it a questioning look. "Here."  
  
"Why the sudden kindness?. Pity?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I took the jacket and wrapped it around myself, covering mostly the more vulnerable places.  
  
"Hey, wait." I looked up at him as he began to speak. "We got off deh subject. So what were you doin' dere anyways?" I looked away, I really don't want to tell him what's going on. He looked at the ring then his eyes brightened as if he had an idea. "It's deh ring, ain't it?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Deh ring! Your cursed by the ring!! I know the whole story 'bout the ring and the curse, Kaiba."  
  
"You- You do? Oh, no. My life is ruined. My reputation is going to go down the gutter and I'll be humiliated the rest of my life." I muttered.  
  
"I'll make ya a deal." I looked up at him with a stare that said 'What sort of deal?' "If ya stop callin' me dog names, or any type a names and be nicer I won't tell anyone 'bout this, and no more insults either."  
  
I sighed, well, it's worth a try. He held his hand out and I just stared at it. "Alright, fine. But you cannot tell a single soul. Not even Yugi or Tristan." He nodded and we shook hands.  
  
"Eh, Kaiba?"  
  
"What is it, mu- Wheeler?" He chuckled at my attempt to keep from saying any sort of insult or name asides from his own.  
  
"It's almost mornin'." I rolled my eyes, yeah, I noticed that a few minutes ago, the sun was rising. He caught my look of 'duh'. "No, no. I mean, how are you gonna get back into your mansion. It'll seem odd since you're uh.. naked and all, asides from my jacket." I sagged down.  
  
"I'm starting to get the feeling some one up there does NOT like me at all." He laughed. I glared at him. "It's not funny, mu- Wheeler." He just laughed again.  
  
"If ya wait here, I'll go get some clothes from my place, come back, and ya can use those." Why was Wheeler being so kind and generous? Probably out of pity.  
  
"How long would it take for you to get back here.without getting lost?"  
  
He pouted at the last part of my question. "I'm not gonna get lost and maybe fifteen minutes tops if I run fast." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine." He took off running. I just sighed in defeat. I couldn't quite sit down in the dirt, that and my ass still hurt from what was placed inside it a while ago.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Joey arrived back panting, clothes tucked under his arms. "Heh. Here." He handed me the clothes and turned around as I put them on. I guess it's a good thing he wears clothes that are a bit baggy or else they wouldn't of fit.  
  
Once he knew I was finished, he turned back around. He quirked a brow a stared at me oddly. "What?" I asked. He just circled me.  
  
"Somethin'."  
  
"Somethin'?" I repeated. "What someth- OW! Wheeler!!" He bumped me in my lower back area.  
  
He quirked another brow. "Why are ya hurt? And.. why are ya hurt THERE? Noone, er nothing.. well. ya know, did they.. er.. it?"  
  
I gave him a questioning look, until I finally realized what he was asking. I think my face turned three shades of red at the thought. "N-no. N- never. It's just.. well.. uh."  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Heh, well, the maids thought that I.. er Kuronue was sick, and they called Fiona and Fiona took me to the uhm, vet and uh."  
  
His eyes widened as he burst into tears of laughter, I growled. "Oh my gosh!! Kaiba, ya can't be serious!!! So you're hurt dere 'cause a vet shoved a thermometer up your ass?!! Oh Ra!!" I felt like pounding him to the ground, and I was about to until that thought of the deal we made came back to mind.  
  
"You're going to blackmail me, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Considering we already made a deal with the whole curse and ring, you're going to blackmail me with this thermometer up my ass thing."  
  
"Wow, ya really are a genius." (^^;;; Eh heh)  
  
"Wheeler!!" I almost sounded like I was pouting, I think this whole new dog's point of view is starting take affect on my personality now.  
  
~*~(Joey's POV)  
  
I arrived back to where I had left Kaiba. I was panting from all the running. "Heh. Here." I handed him the clothes and turned around so he could have some *cough* privacy.  
  
Once I knew he was finished I turned back around. Something looked odd. It was the way he shifted his body, as if trying ot keep stress off his lower abdomen and lower back.  
  
"What?" He asked. I hesitated before replying, I circled around him.  
  
"Somethin'."  
  
"Somethin'?" He repeated. "What someth- OW! Wheeler!!" He yelped as a purposely bumped into his back side. Theory proved, he's hurt.  
  
I raised a brow. "Why are ya hurt? And.. why are ya hurt THERE? Noone, er nothing.. well. ya know, did they.. er.. it?" The thought of it was unnerving. Kaiba's my rival yes, but I'm only human, I'm not that bad a guy even when it comes to Kaiba, I still care about some things about the guy.  
  
He gave me a questioning look before realizing what I was asking. He blushed madly, scary thought, ain't it? "N-no. N-never. It's just.. well.. uh."  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Heh, well, the maids thought that I.. er Kuronue was sick, and they called Fiona and Fiona took me to the uhm, vet and uh."  
  
My eyes widened as I burst into tears and fits of laughter, he growled. "Oh my gosh!! Kaiba, ya can't be serious!!! So you're hurt there 'cause a vet shoved a thermometer up your ass?!! Oh Ra!!" It looked like he wanted to pound me to the ground, and he was about to. I'm not sure what stopped him, maybe our little deal.  
  
"You're going to blackmail me, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Considering we already made a deal with the whole curse and ring, you're going to blackmail me with this thermometer up my ass thing."  
  
"Wow, ya really are a genius." Kaiba had a you're-an-idiot type expression.  
  
"Wheeler!!" He almost sounded like he was pouting, I think I'm starting to feel bad for the guy.  
  
"Aw, but that would just spoil my fun. Plus, if you remember all those embarrassing things you did to me and then shoved it in my face. Let's just say the table have turned."  
  
"Joey." Now that sounded like the mixture of a pout, whine, and beg. "Would it help if I said sorry?"  
  
"You could try."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nope. Didn't work."  
  
"Joey! I refuse to be your servant! You already have me calling you only by your first and last name, then you want me to stop insulting, teasing, and making fun of you, AND you want me to be nice to you. NOW THIS?!"  
  
"Heh heh." I laughed shakily as I gave a somewhat sheepish grin. "You see, Kaiba, you don't like feeling so inferior, do you?" He looked at me oddly as if saying 'what the hell are you talking about?' "You're out of power and you don't like it. You're so used to being on top, that you just can't take being below some one, especially some one you find low class."  
  
"You do realize you just insulted yourself. Gee, Joey, I don't have to insult you, you can do it yourself." I glared at him and he sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I am a bit too." He looked like he was at a loss of words.  
  
"Power hungry?" I suggested.  
  
"Yeah." He looked down at the ground. Hn, realizing this stuff does kind hurt, and is a bit depressing. I felt the same way when Yugi became my friend. When I realized how many people I hurt, and how much of a jerk I was.  
  
"Hn. Let by gones be by gones?" I held out my hand for a handshake in agreement.  
  
He looked at my hand and shook. "Alright, but this doesn't make you my friend or anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I figured as much. Uhm, you might want to get back now, Mokuba is probably wondering where you've been." He nodded and started to walk off. "And on your way there," he looked back at me ",you might want to think of an explanation as to the clothes ya wearin'." He slapped his forehead and I laughed as he took off for his mansion.  
  
Since there really ain't mush to do out here in deh forest by yerself I went back to my apartment and hoped my dad was still asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Kaiba was a bit OOCish, ne?  
  
Angel: But it made the story all the more better.  
  
Nikki: Aw, Joey's sweet, he's trying to forget all the things Kaiba did to him and just be nice. Well, nice asides from the blackmailing.  
  
Angel: Aw, sweet revenge and blackmail. All the more fun.  
  
Nikki: Now you sound like Becca.  
  
Angel: Really? Interesting.  
  
Nikki: O.o;;; Riiight. heh, anyways, some basic signs I thought I should keep you up to date with.  
  
~Dog speech~ "Human Speech or signifying a phrase or word" 'Thoughts or also signifying a phrase or word' //Yamis' links// /Hikaris' Links/ *sudden action or sound* (Notes)  
  
Angel: I think that's it for now.  
  
Nikki: I'll get to work on the next chapter immediately.  
  
Kuronue: Ruff! Yip! And review! 


	13. Chap13: Staff

Nikki: AND I'm BAAAAAAAACK!!! Woot! This chapter will have to hold you over until the computer is fixed. My mom is taking the computer over to a friend who can fix it maybe.  
  
Angel: Ah, yes, okay.  
  
Nikki: Well, I don't have much to say right now so I'll do the replies!  
  
Yesima: That's good, it's always good to have at least a bit of self- control. Yeah, you didn't expect him? Kool. That means you got a surprise out of that chapter. In my opinion, I don't think Joey is really as dense as he appears to be, he just doesn't really care, and he's acts before he thinks. Heh.  
  
Kit: Hey, Kit! Love yer fic. Lol, yeah, poor Kaiba, too bad, it makes it all the more fun. You really think I'm a good author?? Thanks so much, you don't know how much that means to me. I don't think of myself very greatly so it means a lot, thanks. Yeah, I do write a lot, but I have a lot of enthusiasm, esp. in writing something so much fun! Lol, saluting is fun! *salutes* My dad taught me how. ^_^  
  
Angel: Okay, now that that's done.  
  
Nikki: The story! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\ "Hn. Let by gones be by gones?" I held out my hand for a handshake in agreement.  
  
He looked at my hand and shook. "Alright, but this doesn't make you my friend or anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I figured as much. Uhm, you might want to get back now, Mokuba is probably wondering where you've been." He nodded and started to walk off. "And on your way there," he looked back at me ",you might want to think of an explanation as to the clothes ya wearin'." He slapped his forehead and I laughed as he took off for his mansion.  
  
Since there really ain't mush to do out here in deh forest by yerself I went back to my apartment and hoped my dad was still asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
I made it back to the mansion, as I walked inside I found myself pummeled over by a very ecstatic Mokuba.  
  
"Big Brother, I'm so glad you're home, where have you been? I called the office and they said you didn't even showed up there." Ah, hm.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you.." Mokuba looked at me as he stood up. I picked myself up, brushing off the dust.  
  
"Uhm, before you do, big brother, where did you get those clothes?" I blinked then looked at the clothes. I felt something around my neck. Thank Ra Joey gave me a shirt with a collar that hid the dog collar that was still strapped on.  
  
"I uhm, uh. I had an accident with Joey and he offered some clothes to change into." Mokuba's expression went from slightly suspicious to extremely suspicious. "NOT LIKE THAT!!" I burst.  
  
^^;;; "Okay, big brother, if you say so. So what did you want to tell me?" I looked at him.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak when. *RIIIIIIIINGRIIIIIIIINGRIIIIING* The phone. I sighed as I walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? No, this is Seto Kaiba speaking.. Mokuba? Uhm, okay." I parted from the phone, signaling to Mokuba that the call was for him.  
  
^_^ He takes the phone and I walk over and sit on the couch, dang I was tired. "Hello?. Yes, speaking. Who is this?. Who?. Are you sure you have the right Mokuba??. Uhm, oh! Okay. The park?... Sure, I'll be there. At noon? Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and walked over and sat next to me.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked, not that I really cared, the awkward silence of the room made me a bit edgy.  
  
"I couldn't here her name correctly, so I'm not quite sure yet. I know it's a girl though. She wants me to meet her at the park at noon today?" I nodded and he smiled knowing that permission was granted. "Big brother, you look tired. You should get some sleep."  
  
Absentmindedly, I nodded and stood up. I had completely forgotten about what I was going to tell Mokuba. I trudged upstairs and to my room. Stripping off the clothes Joey gave me and put on some of mine, something soft and comfortable. I slid into my bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.  
  
(11:30 am)  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
Big brother's still asleep, he must've been pretty worn out. Well, he'll probably still be asleep by noon, and I don't want to wake him. I walked up to the butler. "When my brother wakes, if he asks where I am, can you tell him I already left for the park?" The butler nodded and I left.  
  
I got into the limo and told the driver to take me to the park and he did so. So here I am, about five minutes 'til noon. Why does this feel like a western movie? Never mind, off subject.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see a shadowed figure standing there. "Hello, were you the one who called me?" She nodded. "Why won't you talk? You talked on the phone."  
  
"I don't talk when it's not necessary." I jumped a little, her voice was so sharp and mysterious.  
  
"Oh, okay. Uhm, I didn't hear your name correctly over the phone, what was it again?"  
  
"You didn't hear my name correctly because I never stated my name." I blinked, she didn't? I could've sworn I heard a name, oh well. "My name is not of importance, but I need to speak with you for a while."  
  
"I don't know." I got this uneasy feeling that told me to run as far away from that person as possible.  
  
"It's about your brother." But that right there, convinced me to stay.  
  
"Alright then." I walked over to a bench with her. As she came into the sun light I gasped a little. At my age, I'm not very much interested in dating and having girlfriends, but this girl was definitely pretty.  
  
Her hair was a dark violet with blood red highlights and was kept up into a ponytail that was covered by a bandana. Her eyes were a mix of amber and auburn, they twinkled with mystery. She was tall that's for sure, she looked to be maybe 17 or 18, yet she was taller than the average.  
  
She smiled at me, it was a warm smile. "Have no fear, small child. I won't harm you." My body relaxed at the smooth and soothing words.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"If I tell you, you must not tell a soul, not even your brother should know." I nodded and she began to speak.  
  
(This conversation has been edited out. ^_^ I wanna keep you on your toes, you'll just have to improvise with this part. Think of it this way, it's for the good of the story, and Mokuba might have flashbacks of the conversation, so if you can put two and two together, you'll figure it out.)  
  
I sat there, wide-eyed. "Wow." In my state of shock that was all I could manage out.  
  
"That's all I can say, quite frankly, that's all I know of the matter. But now you know what to do." She stood up and with a quick wave departed and disappeared from sight in the distance.  
  
I blinked, releasing my shock. "Yeah, I now know what to do." I stood up and looked at my watch. "Almost 1:00." I whispered. I looked around and headed for the museum Seto had taken me to.  
  
(At the Museum)  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for an exhibit on things based upon 'The Ring of Anubis'?" I asked the lady at the service table. She pressed a button and waited until a man came out of a room.  
  
It was the professor! The one that big brother talked to the last time I was here. "Hello, there."  
  
"Hi. Can you help me? I'm looking for information on the Ring of Anubis."  
  
"Ah, yes. Ring of Anubis. It's missing you know." I cocked my head. The ring is missing? I didn't know that. The lady never said it was missing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I can still tell you what I know." I smiled, nodding he led me into a room and turned on the lights. "Everything in this room is related to the Ring of Anubis."  
  
"Wow." My eyes widened as I looked at everything, the room was small and full of little trinkets and such. My eyes wandered over a staff. "What's this?" I reached out to touch it but decided best not to.  
  
"Go ahead. It's safe to touch, and it won't break either. These items are very well built." I nodded, touching the large and long rod, I felt some surge go through me, but I wouldn't let go of the staff, something about felt warm and familiar.  
  
"That staff belonged to the maiden."  
  
"The one who helped the priest?" I asked remembering the conversation with that lady, she had told me the story about the ring.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"There was a maiden, a very beautiful maiden. She had relation with the ring, and she questioned the priest with a riddle that helped him win the battle."  
  
"Wow. What did she look like?"  
  
"She had very long bright violet hair and soft mysterious amber eyes, she was very tall and slender. But when she was enraged the maidens expression would become sharp. Her narrowed eyes would be dark amber and her hair would sway violently in a sudden wind she create with her aura. But it wasn't often that she was ever enraged."  
  
"Oh, she sounds really pretty. Did she have any weapons?"  
  
"Yes, she had a staff. Not always with her, but she had one. A golden staff, it was very long, large and heavy. But they say that those who the staff didn't trust in couldn't hold it, not even the strongest of men could lift it. But the maiden, her body did not look that of strength, but she could hold the staff like holding a twig."  
  
"Awesome. What could the staff do?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, not very many stories have the maiden using the staff. Some say the staff was an extension of her power, but I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"Yes, apparently, you know the story." I nodded. An idea came to mind, it probably wouldn't work, but why not give it a try, besides, he said these things were well built and wouldn't break easily.  
  
I tightly wrapped both my hands around the staff. I felt a stronger surge of warmth flowing through my body. With a deep breathe I lifted the staff with ease. Staring at it wide-eyed, I gasped. I could hold the staff.  
  
"Well, that's new. You're the first who could actually lift that thing without machinery."  
  
"Wow, this is SO kool. The staff 'trusts' me." The elderly man let out a playful laugh and nodded.  
  
"Hn. Such an old story. Yes, it appears the staff trusts you."  
  
"I wonder what else it can do."  
  
"Why don't you close your eyes and see." The man suggested. I figured why not.  
  
Closing my eyes and gripping the staff tighter, I felt an even stronger surge of energy go through me, emitted from the staff. Images went through my head so fast.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
A cave settled in the middle of a luscious forest. Inside the cave was a three year old girl. Short purple hair and wide honey brown eyes. She was playing with something. A ring, a golden ring. Laying next to her was a canine of sorts. It was asleep. I can tell you one thing, it wasn't a wolf. The dog was a golden color with brown on it. Its paws were brown, its snout was brown. Half the end of its tail was brown. Its ears were brown. And one eye was patched with brown fur. The girl was giggling as she petted the large canine.  
  
The image quickly faded into another of the same girl only this time she was maybe seven years. Her hair was a bit longer now, but it was let loose. Her soft light brown eyes gazed around a meadow. She wore the golden ring. Her canine friend still beside her. It didn't look any older and it completely looked the same.  
  
That image faded into another soon after. Again, the girl, now she was maybe thirteen, her hair went down to her back side and was kept in a low ponytail. She was staring straight ahead of her at a band of bandits. Her canine friend growling at them. They were threatening the girl obviously. They charged at the girl, the girl simply lifted her hand, with the ring, and in a flash more than half were gone, and in their place, dogs. But that didn't stop the others from charging. But the gold and brown faithful friend took care of them.  
  
That image faded into another as there was the girl, maybe seventeen. Her violet hair swayed in the soft wind as she open calm amber eyes. She had a mature body that was tall and slender. The girl was very tall. She still had the ring. There were more bandits. Like last time, she used the ring to change nearly all of them into different dogs, but unlike last time, the rest of them were just too much for her furry friend to handle. Whispering some chant, the large canine jumped to her side and transformed into the staff right in the girl's hand. She used it and the men plainly disappeared.  
  
The image faded into nothing, just black darkness.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
My eyes snapped open as all the images ended. "Woah." Was all I could let out as my sight was blurry. My head felt a little dizzy, I focused then looked at the staff. "Kool."  
  
"Well, I imagine you saw something interesting?"  
  
"Totally! It was awesome!"  
  
"Hn, you seem very interested in this stuff, tell ya what. Whenever you want to stop by and look around you can use this to get in free." He handed me a security card.  
  
"Seriously?! Awesome!!"  
  
"Yup, it'll even give you access to this room." He smiled.  
  
"Oh wow, thanks! Whenever I want?"  
  
"Whenever, even after hours, but don't try anything sneaky or the cameras will catch ya."  
  
"Alright." This is so kool, I looked around, still holding the staff, something about it made me not want to let go so I just carried it around. It was so light, it felt like holding a feather. With a single smile, the professor left the room.  
  
Everything in here was awesome. There were all sorts of jewels and jewelry, and a bunch of other stuff. But something came to mind that made me stop right where I was. That canine, that huge canine, the gold and brown one.  
  
I looked at the staff. It's golden rod was as long as my body. At the very top of it was a figurine. I tilted the staff to get a better look. The figurine was of a canine, it looked like the same canine in the vision, only since the figurine was in gold I couldn't really see the color pattern. The canine figurine stood on top of a round loop in a ring shape, at the bottom, inside the ring was a figurine of a little child.  
  
"Just like in the vision. Wow." I spent another fifteen minutes admiring the work of art on the staff. And the rest of the time admiring all the other artifacts in the room. When I finally decided to check my watch it was 4:30. "Ack! When did it gets so late! Seto must be worried about me!" I, reluctantly, placed the staff back in its place, and left the room.  
  
Slowing down to a jog, I went across the main room, after exiting, I ran back home. 'Oh man, I hope Seto's in a good mood.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: And that's a wrap! Man, I hope I get the computer back soon after Matt fixes it.  
  
Angel: Heh, we can only pray everything works out fine.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, well I hope you guys can hold out long enough, and how I said Mokuba may have flashbacks of the conversation, those will pop up during other chapters, not just this one.  
  
Angel: Yeah. And remember how we said we had a surprise in one of the chapters, glad to say that's coming up soon.  
  
Nikki: What? You didn't think the whole vet thing was it, did you? No. the surprise comes in later, but we can't say what it is, but until then, bye!  
  
Kuronue: Please review, for Seto's sake. ^_^ *literal puppy dog eyes* 


	14. Chap14: Time

Nikki: OMG!! Sorry peoples! ff.net cut the chapter out. O.o;;; ..  
  
Yoko: ^.^;; Eh? Your welcome, but it was only simple logic.  
  
Nikki: Uhh.. riiight.  
  
Angel: -_-;  
  
Yoko: ^.^ Read on!  
  
Nikki: That's my line!  
  
Angel: -___-;;;;  
  
Yoko: ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~  
/~*~\PREVIOUSLY/~*~\ I looked at the staff. It's golden rod was as long as my body. At the very top of it was a figurine. I tilted the staff to get a better look. The figurine was of a canine, it looked like the same canine in the vision, only since the figurine was in gold I couldn't really see the color pattern. The canine figurine stood on top of a round loop in a ring shape, at the bottom, inside the ring was a figurine of a little child.  
  
"Just like in the vision. Wow." I spent another fifteen minutes admiring the work of art on the staff. And the rest of the time admiring all the other artifacts in the room. When I finally decided to check my watch it was 4:30. "Ack! When did it gets so late! Seto must be worried about me!" I, reluctantly, placed the staff back in its place, and left the room.  
  
Slowing down to a jog, I went across the main room, after exiting, I ran back home. 'Oh man, I hope Seto's in a good mood.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
After about 20 or 25 minutes of running, I finally made it back, and just in time, too. Sounds like a storm is about to erupt. I quietly opened the door and tip-toed across the hall. With a deep breathe, I hastily, yet quietly, tip-toed across the entrance of the living room.  
  
"How was your trip to the park?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Hesitantly turning my head in the direction the question came from, I saw my brother lying on the couch, facing the ceiling.  
  
I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "Uh. it. it went well. Yeah, she just wanted to tell me some stuff, basically this really kool story, that's all."  
  
"Oh, yeah." He didn't seem very interested, and he still sounded tired. "What was the story about?" Okay, though he asked, he definitely didn't sound interested.  
  
"Well, uhm, nothing you'd be interested in. Just like some kinda neat fairytale thing, non-logical. You'd probably think it's stupid." That's not what I really think about the story, but that lady said I shouldn't tell Seto so I won't if it means keeping him safe.  
  
"I don't mind hearing it." Why is Seto pushing into this? Especially when he's uninterested.  
  
"Ah, well," I sat down on the couch next to him. "I really couldn't tell you much. I'd probably get the story all wrong and-" I looked down at him, he was breathing pretty deeply, but wasn't asleep. He felt rather unusually warm.  
  
I gently felt his forehead and cheek, he was sweating a lot, his cheeks were flushed. He had a fever! "Seto, you should get some more rest, I think you're sick."  
  
"No, Mokuba, I'll be fine." But despite his protest, he soon fell asleep. I asked one of the servants to get some blankets out and a pillow so that Seto would be more comfortable.  
  
I went in the kitchen to get something to eat for dinner while Seto slept. After that I washed up, there was nothing to do really, so I just sort of laid in bed, thinking the day over, thinking about the story, about the visions, about. the staff. soon after I drifted to sleep.  
  
::DREAM SEQUENCE::  
  
The scene is pitch black when a faint light appears, showing a hall. I was in some sort of cave. I walked down the hall, it seemed endless until the exit suddenly appeared and led me to an open field. It was a meadow, full of flowers, and a creek. It was beautiful.  
  
A faint shine caught my eye as I turned and saw a girl, she looked about my brother's age. It was the same girl from those flashbacks, and lying next to her was the huge dog.  
  
I gasped and quietly moved up for a closer view when the oversized canine lifted its head and stared at me. I stood there, frozen in place. The girl turned her head and looked at me. Her expression was emotionless, like my brother's except hers wasn't so irritated or angry like.  
  
A sad smile appeared on her face, as she stood. I saw it, the ring! The Ring of Anubis, latched onto her finger. The massive dog stood up as well. "Look out for me, ok?" I stared at her oddly.  
  
"Wha-what?" I stammered, suddenly it became dark and she began to fade out from view. "What's- What's going on?!" She soon faded away, the massive canine looked at me again, he seemed friendly. He turned and walked away, like the girl, fading out of sight. "Wait!" I tried to run after them, but I got nowhere. That's when I woke up.  
  
::DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS::  
  
I slowly lifted myself up. "Ugh, what. was that?" I blinked as my vision became clear. I was in my room. Suddenly, it felt cold, like something was wrong, or out of place. I went downstairs.  
  
As I entered the living room I didn't see a maid in sight. 'They must be asleep. After all, it was midnight when I woke up.' I peered over the back of the couch, wondering if Seto was still there.  
  
I let out a silent gasp as my eyes widened. Seto wasn't there, but a little chocolate lab I know I've seen before was. I ran around to the front of the couch and picked up the two year old pup as it drowsily awoke.  
  
I sat down and held it in my lap. I made sure I had a tight grip on him. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough so that he couldn't get away or squirm too much. Once it realized what was happening it went frantic.  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I slowly awoke as I felt myself being picked up and moved over. I felt fabric, the smell was familiar. I let my eyes adjust a moment before I realized who exactly had just lifted me into their lap. Mokuba.  
  
I squirmed, but he had a good grip over me. Oh no.  
  
"Hey, fella'." He gently lifted me up so he could see my face. Damn, that blasted ring must've activated when I was asleep.  
  
I couldn't squirm as easily now that I was being lifted in the air. Mokuba looked down at the collar on my neck. Damn, out of all the things I forgot to take off, it had to be the damn collar!!  
  
"Kuronue?!" Mokuba yelled quietly. "How did you get in here??" I gulped, but my expression changed when Mokuba's did. He seemed to be thinking back on something. "Wait a minute. no." Mokuba whispered, I just stared at him. "Se-Se.SETO?!" He blurted as quietly as he could, he almost dropped me as well, but caught me.  
  
I stared, stunned. 'How did he know it was me?!' "Seto? Is that really you??" 'Alright, think fast, uhm.' I cocked my head in an innocent confused manner, trying to make it seem like I didn't understand. "It is you!!" I sighed exasperated, 'Damn.'  
  
~Yup, it's me.~ I yipped quietly. He hugged me gently.  
  
"Wow, I always wanted a puppy!" He giggled as I had a horrified look. ~NO! No way are you keeping me as a pet!! First we're going to find the REAL Kuronue, then we're going to change me back and get rid of this wretched ring! And we are NOT going to get a dog afterwards either.~ I growled and yipped, he just giggled, probably understanding what I just said, considering he knows me well enough to know what I'd say.  
  
"Aww. but Seto." I fake pleaded as he patted my head, I just growled. I can't bite my own brother, damn it. Mokuba laid on the couch with me on top of him. This is rather awkward considering.  
  
He spent the rest of the night petting me, babying me, and baby talking to me. Before we knew it, it was morning, and he was still stroking my back by the time the maids were up and the clock struck 6:00am.  
  
Mokuba sat up, making sure I didn't get knocked off. He picked me up and held me in his arms as he walked over to the phone and dialed in a number. I listened.  
  
"Hello? Is this the meson residence?" 'Meson residence?! He's calling Fiona?! Mokuba what the hell are you up to!??' "Oh! Fiona! Hi, uhm. What? Kuronue's missing again. Heh, well." I growled quietly as Mokuba gave me a stern look that I was surprised he could muster, must run in the family.  
  
"Yeah, well, uhm. oh. Oh no, nothing's wrong. Well, you see. 'Kuronue' showed up at my house last night. Yeah, he did. What? Can I watch him for you? Why? You have a business meeting all day? Sure, of course I'll watch him!!" My ears perked up at the conversation.  
  
"But, uhm.." Alright, now why is he hesitant? "When will you want him back?" Oh, that's why. "I can keep him an extra day?! Kool! Thanks a bunch!" Mokuba cheered, though seemed a little depressed that it could only be two days.  
  
"We should probably find a way to resolve this before out two days are up!" He ran upstairs, I, still tucked away in his arms as he plopped me on the bed and began to start up his computer and searching the internet for something.  
  
I managed to regain balance on the soft bed. Mokuba seemed to be in a trance as he typed away, so this is how it feels like. This is how Mokuba feels. To stand right here and watch as your brother types away furiously, practically forgetting your very existence. I have got to remember to give Mokuba a little more attention.  
  
Mokuba suddenly jumped up yelling, "BINGO!!" As he rushed over to change into some new clothes, he picked me up and practically flew down the stairs. ~Where are we going!??~ I yelped, when was my brother ever THIS fast?!  
  
He rushed out the front door, and out the gates. Running down the side walks. Heh, at least I don't have to run and try to keep up. He abruptly stopped in front of a building. He knocked on the door as an old man opened the door. It was the professor from the museum! "Mokuba? Can I help you?"  
  
"Sorry to bug you, especially this early, but I need your help!" The man nodded, allowing Mokuba to enter as he closed the door. Mokuba set me down and followed the man into another room. I followed, not really paying attention to their conversation.  
  
I looked at all the antiques and artifacts the man had. He must also be a collector, but I wonder why Mokuba wanted to talk to him. I'm pretty sure I missed the first part of the conversation, but maybe if I hear the rest, I'll figure it out.  
  
"Ah, yes, the ring. Very dangerous if the bearer does not know what he's doing." My ears perked up, so, that's it huh?  
  
"What do you mean, 'if the bearer doesn't know what he's doing'?" Mokuba questioned. Yeah, what do you mean?  
  
"Quite simple, time." The man continued. "Time is major matter in the problem, if you don't know how much time you have left until the affects are permanent, then you've got yourself one heck of a problem." Mokuba nodded, picking me up into his lap and stroking my back.  
  
"Well, I have two days before I have to return Seto- oops." Mokuba covered his mouth with his hands, I growled and grunted a moment.  
  
The man chuckled. "Ah, yes, dear Fiona must want Kuronue back then?" Mokuba blinked.  
  
"How'd you know?" I lifted my head to him. Wondering the same thing as Mokuba's question. 'At this rate, everyone will find out what's happened to me.'  
  
"It's simple logic. You said he was Seto, Seto is the one with the ring. And Seto here." He gestured to me by patting me on the head, I growled. ". has Kuronue's collar." Mokuba let the information sink in before he blinked and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"You see, if you clear you thoughts and aren't so confused with the matters going on, you can solve anything in your head in a matter of minutes, or seconds and think of it as simple logic." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"So, I just need to clear my thoughts. Think clearly of the task at hand and only that. With the information I gathered up, what is the most logical way to fix. this." Mokuba's eyes shot open. "The staff!!"  
  
"Hm?" The old man obviously knew, but just wanted to hear Mokuba's idea.  
  
"The staff, if the ring, the maiden, and the staff are all related. The sorcerer used the ring when he stole it from the maiden and enslaved her, she used the staff to help the Priest, then it's obviously the staff that's the answer!!" I cocked my head. What.staff?  
  
"Yes, that is very logical. Although most stories don't say that of the staff or how it is used. You might have to work that out. It could either solve the problem or make it worse." Wait!! There's a staff, too?! Like I don't have enough problems with the ring!!  
  
"Hm. good point. What we need then is to." Mokuba silenced in thought. He lit up when he came to another conclusion. "Find the reincarnation of the maiden!! Oh, wait." He dulled down. "She, OR HE, could be anywhere, anyone."  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
"Gah, thinking logically is hard. No matter what logic I come up with always ends at a dead end." Mokuba sighed and hugged me to his chest, I did the best I could to hug back, but all I can really do is nuzzle and cuddle. "My head hurts, do you have any ideas?" He asked the man, with some hope still lighting his eyes.  
  
"A few." Mokuba lit up again. "Find the real Kuronue and slip the collar back on." Mokuba gave him a questioning look then nodded in realization. By finding the real Kuronue and returning him to Fiona will allow me to stay with Mokuba and we can resolve this easily.  
  
"Alright, will you help me then?" The elderly man smiled and nodded as he stood and grabbed his coat.  
  
"So, where to first?" Why does he keep asking questions he already knows? I looked at Mokuba and then it hit me, he's trying to teach Mokuba how to think quickly and thoroughly, creatively, and yet logically.  
  
"The pound!" Mokuba smiled back, and walked out, the man right next to him. After the man locked the door, Mokuba carried me, and we headed to the pound. ~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: ^.^ Double chapter, s'ok if you don't review this chap as long as you review the next!  
  
Yoko: You obviously don't care how many reviews you get as long as you get reviews.  
  
Nikki: Yup!  
  
Angel: She doesn't even care if she gets flames, she likes to be insulted, she insults herself.  
  
Nikki: ¬_¬ Yup.  
  
Yoko: Are you like, in denial or something?  
  
Nikki: No. But my dad did tell me that I'm a little sadist.  
  
Angel: *cough* Nikki, that was off the charts. It was unnecessary to say.  
  
Nikki: o.O Oops. Hehe. 


	15. Chap15: Dazed

Nikki: Hello and welcome back to "Curse of the Dog". Which is a really lame name.. -_-;;  
  
Angel: You came up with it.  
  
Nikki: I didn't know what else to call it! Maybe I'll change it!  
  
Yoko: To what?  
  
Nikki: Ah- Uhm. I dunno. ¬_¬;;; Gimme a break. Anyways, sorry for the major delay people, sorry, so sorry. GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Angel: Quit overreacting.  
  
Nikki: Okie-doke! ^_____^  
  
Yoko: You're a little over-happy.  
  
Nikki: I'm chugging cola. About my third can. ^______^  
  
Yoko: How about we do the story. Okay, because Nikki was off balance when she first wrote this, it's been revised and it would've been one chap with the previous but it wouldn't fit I guess. *shrugs*  
  
Angel: And that explains that.  
  
Yoko: Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Seto's POV)  
  
We walked into the main office. I waited as the man talked to the woman at the desk. Mokuba gently stroked my fur and cooed into my ear sending shivers down my spine. He giggled when I shuddered.  
  
The man called Mokuba and we went into the back to check out the dogs. By the time we reached the very back of the room, we almost gave up here, until we heard a hyper active barking noise.  
  
There he was. Kuronue. Yipping and jumping around in his cage. Mokuba looked down to me, I nodded and yipped and he smiled. "We think this is Kuronue." Mokuba pointed to the puppy who was now trying to lick my nose.  
  
The old man nodded and got one of the slips of paper attached to the cage. We went back to the front desk where he handed the paper to the woman and she brought out the very hyper brown lab who was now tackling me with joy.  
  
I let out a loud whining noise by accident when he suddenly pounced on me. I could hear more barking coming from outside as another man walked in with a large bulldog. He growled at me and Kuronue. I ignored him, but Kuronue didn't.  
  
Kuronue trotted up to the big brute and yipped happily. ~Hello there!~  
  
The bulldog growled and lowered his head. ~You look like a tasty snack.~  
  
Kuronue's ears flattened down lower and perched back. He leaned back and jolted when he let out a loud whine as he ran from the bulldog who was furiously trying to get off his leash.  
  
Kuronue dashed off and stopped beside me. The man tried to restrain the dog but it wasn't going to well, esp. when the leash snapped. O.o;;; The leash SNAPPED?!  
  
Kuronue yiped and dashed under a chair, and followed after. Mokuba did what he could before getting out of the massive dog's biting and pouncing range.  
  
"No! Seto!! Kuronue!!!" Mokuba yelled as the bulldog tried to knock over the chairs. Kuronue managed to dash off, but the bulldog still had his attention set on me. Instinctively, I let out a noisy whine as he snapped at me and nipped my tail and legs.  
  
Kuronue growled and pounced on top the dog's back and bit his ear. The dog growled and went after Kuronue, I managed to climb out from the messy pile of near broken chairs.  
  
Mokuba swept me into his arms as Kuronue led the dog further into the back room until they reached the wall. I have to admit, Kuronue is pretty brave, pretty smart too. The bulldog didn't notice the dart gun being aimed at him from behind.  
  
A loud bang was heard as the bulldog let out a shrieking whine and wobbled around. Kuronue ran around the unstable dog and the professor held onto him from there. They managed to restrain the massive brute and the man told what he wanted done to the dog, apparently everyone else agreed with it.  
  
The professor signed the forms that allowed us to take Kuronue out of the pound. As soon as we were a few blocks from the pound, Mokuba slipped the collar off my neck and placed it around Kuronue.  
  
~Hey, why'd you run away?~ I was curious to know why Kuronue had left Fiona in the first place.  
  
He stared at me, his tale wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting with excitement. ~Ran. away? I would never run away from Fiona! One of the maids were being mean, and wouldn't leave me alone.~ He yipped to me.  
  
~Oh.~ I kept quiet.  
  
~Any idea where we're going now?~ Kuronue asked.  
  
~ Not really.~ I replied softly, resting in Mokuba's arms.  
  
Kuronue looked around, taking in the scenery. ~Hm. What's that on your paw?~  
  
~You ask a lot of questions, and it's a ring.~ I answered bluntly.  
  
~I know I do, and that ring looks familiar, that cursed dog ring thingy.~ I lifted my head and stared at him, he stared back.  
  
~How do you know about the Ring of Anubis?~  
  
~Oh yeah! That's what it's called. Hm? Oh! I love stories, and uncle tells many stories!~  
  
~Uncle?~  
  
~The man holding me.~  
  
~What?~  
  
~I call him uncle 'cause he's Fi's uncle and I don't really know his name.~  
  
~He's Fiona's uncle?? The professor? Go figure, hn. So, can you tell me anything about the ring that I might not already know.~  
  
~Hm. like the cure?~  
  
My head jolted up. ~You know the cure?!~  
  
~Hm? Uh, yeah, I think.~  
  
~What is it??~  
  
~You need to find the maiden, er, he reincar-thingy and then that person changes you back. Or if the person can give a something to another person, they can do it themselves. I think that big stick is needed, too.~  
  
-_-;;; ~Oh, really. A big stick and the maiden's reincarnation.~  
  
~THAT'S THE WORD! I gotta remember that.~  
  
-____-;;; ~Good Lord, and I thought Labradors were one of the smarter breeds.~  
  
~Say something?~  
  
~*cough* No, nothing.~  
  
~Okie-doke!~  
  
When I looked to see where we were, we were at the museum. "Maybe we can find some more answers here." The man nodded at Mokuba for the suggestion.  
  
~If I was back in MY body, I could give you some more answers.~ I yipped. Mokuba looked at me. "Are you trying to tell me something, Seto?" _. Darn.  
  
Mokuba seemed to be able to pick up the staff with ease, he seemed dazed and spaced out for a moment before he blinked and turned back around. "I know this will come in handy, but now what?"  
  
~The maiden's reincarnation!~ I yipped and he smiled at me. Er. I sighed and plopped down next to him as he slid to the floor, staff in his lap. He stared at it blankly, and then again he was suddenly spaced out and dazed.  
  
"I think- I think we need to find out who the reincarnation is." Mokuba said softly as he stroked my fur. I let out a small soft yip and he smiled.  
  
"Do you have any ideas as to who he or she may be?" The professor asked as he set Kuronue down onto the floor. The lab just curled up and took a nap.  
  
"One or two." Mokuba said as the man nodded. "That girl who told me the story of the ring is one. But she said the one is also likely to be the unexpected, maybe least obvious, or maybe the most obvious."  
  
"And the second?"  
  
"I'm not so sure. I keep having visions of this girl, I think she might be it, but I don't really know much about her, I'm pretty sure it'd be her though, it's just- where do we find her?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Can YOU guess?! Can ya?! Ok, I'll calm down now. *chugs more cola*  
  
Yoko: I'm amazed some one like her could come up with something like this.  
  
Angel: She had some help. SOME. There's your idea, then the reviews, and me for how I some how inspire her. I still have yet to figure out how.  
  
Nikki: You inspire me?! WHY DO I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK THEN!??  
  
Angel: O.O; You have writer's block?? But I thought you had the plot planned out?  
  
Nikki: I do, I just need ideas for what to put in-between. Oh well. *shrugs* Oh, see if you can guess who the reincarnation is. I'll being doing more chapters to show more about the suspects when I get the chance. Review? 


	16. Chap16: Oops

Nikki: ^.^ Gomen nasai for the wait.  
  
Yoko: Why the long delay?  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Nikki: . Gimme a break, er, another break. I got back from vacation Sunday and then I started school. Don't worry, people, I'm still continuing this. And I even had a reviewer suggest a sequel!??  
  
Angel: Is her story that good, good enough to have a sequel? And a sequel like that?  
  
Nikki: ¬_¬ Hey, back off.  
  
Yoko: *cough* I think the readers have waited long enough, guys.  
  
Nikki: ^.^;;;; Eheh, good point. So we'll make this part short and get on with the replies and the chapter.  
  
Angel: Smart thinking. *high fives Yoko*  
  
Yoko: *high fives back* Read on!  
  
Nikki: ¬_¬  
  
Yesima: Uhh.. Right, the whole bulldog across the street thing went WAY over my head. *gestures with hands* But don't bother explaining. ^__^;;; Anyway, I'm glad you were finally able to get the chapter. And I can't say if the reincarnation is Anzu, you'll just have to find out as the story progresses.  
  
Yoko: Mmm.. Maybe. XP You can never be exactly for sure. I'm using your idea partially, but I like to twist things if you haven't noticed. ^_______^ *big stupid grin* Yoko made a very nice notice way before in saying that since it is a reincarnation it doesn't necessarily mean that the so called maiden is a girl still. Eh, I think you make a nice touch, too. O.o;;; and yes, I'm going to finish it.  
  
Hiei12: Thnx for the idea of the sequel, hm, maybe if I have the time, I'll try it. ^__^ It's a very good idea though! Thnx! The second idea was awesome to, thnx again!  
  
kitsune-kurama: Yay! My fic is kool! Thankies! Good luck wif yer yami!  
  
~*~*~*~  
I'm lazy, so if you want a previously go read the last chapter, plus I wanna get this chap started. *shrugs*  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Author's POV ^___^ this'll be fun!) (PS. It's the next day. ^.^ with a scene change, heh)  
  
Mokuba lay in bed, Seto tucked in his arms. The sun was just rising and its golden sunshine peeking in through the window. And as the sunlight touched the golden ring it shone brightly, awaking little Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba blinked and fluttered his eyes as he sat up slightly and gazed at the ring. Suddenly, Seto started to change back. A rather large smile beamed across Mokuba's cheeks as he hugged his big brother who had just awaken.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cheered as Seto sat up. A small faint blush of light pink crept to Seto's cheeks, and with good reason, too. I think Mokuba definitely noticed as he started laughing.  
  
Seto was butt-naked, wrapped up in blankets and practically sitting in Mokuba's lap if only inches away. As Seto tried to unravel the blankets and move over to the dresser he ended up tripping and falling head first to the floor.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba yelped as he rushed to the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm. alright." Seto stuttered as he shakily stood up and basically hopped over to the dresser and again tried to remove the tangle of blankets.  
  
Mokuba couldn't help but giggle at his brother which only made Seto rush and slightly blush more which caused Mokuba to laugh and you get the picture.  
  
Finally, Seto got the blankets off and hastily put some clothes on, then staggered over to the bed and promptly fell over on it. Mokuba giggled.  
  
"Poor Seto." He taunted. Seto fake glared at his kid brother. "Aw." Mokuba taunted even more as he patted Seto on the head. Seto just growled, Mokuba didn't take it seriously, and the truth was Seto wasn't being serious either.  
  
"I never want to go through a day like that again." Seto grumbled, Mokuba stopped giggling and just smiled. "I wish this stupid maiden person would just knock at the front door and save us all the trouble." And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mokuba hollered to the door. The maid on the other side spoke up.  
  
"There is a visitor."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Who IS it?"  
  
"Mr. Joseph Wheeler."  
  
Seto cocked up and stared misbelieving at the door. "Oi." He fell over. "What could Wheeler want now??" He asked himself.  
  
"Shall I let him in?" The maid asked.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother questioningly.  
  
Seto sighed. "Of course. It's 4:30 in the morning, if he came this early, it must be important." Seto mumbled. "Yes, let him in." He replied to the maid.  
  
A few minutes passed as another knock at the door came. Mokuba opened it and there he was, Joey. Standing right there. Just kinda, doing nothing. Exciting, ne?  
  
"Hey, Joey. What did ya want? And why so early?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
Joey blinked. "Well... I may have found some useful info Seto might like to hear." This caused Mokuba to blink.  
  
Mokuba turned to his brother. "Does he know, too?" Now it was Seto's turn to blink.  
  
Seto sighed. "Uh.. yeah. He does."  
  
Joey looked at both Kaiba's. "So then, like, how many people know about your little secret?" Joey asked catching on quickly.  
  
"Gimme a moment to count." Seto said sarcastically.  
  
Mokuba change the subject, wanting to know what was Joey's useful information. "So, what was it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I may have a lead on this maiden person."  
  
Seto looked straight at Joey. "You better not be joking around, Wheeler."  
  
"I'm not! Seriously. Okay, I've heard a bunch of stories on this ring. Fi like pointed out a bunch of sites on the internet. I may know where to find the person you're looking for!"  
  
Mokuba jumped with glee. "Then let's get going! Er. Where, exactly, are we going?"  
  
"I don't really know what the place is called, I just know the directions to get there." Joey smiled stupidly.  
  
"Is it really necessary to go at near 5 in the morning?" Seto said, exhausted.  
  
"Definitely!" Joey replied. Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Ugh, fine. I just hope I don't change into a dog again any time soon." Seto mutter. Mokuba pulled Seto off the bed and followed Joey out the door as they made their way to the limo.  
  
Seto was drifting in and out of consciousness through the ride. Mokuba was trying to keep his brother awake, and Joey was directing the driver.  
  
Mokuba was desperately trying to get Seto to wake up. As he now resorted to yelling and shaking his brother like a mad man.  
  
"Maybe Seto isn't used to sleeping, he's so busy with KaibaCorp. all the time and now this." Joey commented after finally noticing what Mokuba was doing.  
  
"Maybe." Mokuba said, falling back on his seat. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Hm. Lemme try." Joey crawled over and started off with many different routines of waking people up such as tickling their nose, making random loud noises, making random quiet noises, and others things.  
  
He failed as well, though Mokuba got a good laugh out of it all.  
  
"Grr. KAIBA!! WAKE UP!! C'mon! Wake up already!!" Joey sighed and collapsed in defeat, but one thing he forgot was, he was still on top of Seto, so guess where he ended up falling. Yes, I know I'm cruel, but that's life for ya. ^_~  
  
Seto woke up with a start from Joey collapsing on him. Of course when he woke he quickly sat up as a reflex, he would've been better off just laying there, but hey, that's reflexes for ya. XD Anyway, because Seto moved up, guess where Joey went. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.  
  
Mokuba, who happened to be watching the whole seen, started laughing so hard, he fell out of his seat. Joey and Seto, on the other hand, were horrified.  
  
"Oops." Was the only thing Joey managed to say, which was better then what Seto said, 'cause, well, 'cause Seto didn't say anything at all.  
  
Mokuba, who had finally stopped laughing so hard, got back into his seat. "Well, Joey, at least you managed to accomplish the goal of waking Seto." Joey just stared at Mokuba.  
  
Seto coughed and Joey snapped back into reality and practically leaped off Seto. "Eheh, uhm. Sorry?"  
  
"What in God's name were you doing?!" Seto nearly yelled.  
  
Joey cringed and couldn't seem to find the words so Mokuba answered for him. "You fell asleep, and I couldn't wake you, so Joey was trying to and well, when you didn't wake up, Joey collapsed and he happened to be on top of you and that's when you woke up." Mokuba said pretty fast, both older boys stared at Mokuba. Mokuba wasn't even panting, breathing hard, or deeply.  
  
"Uhm, okay then." Seto sat up and stared out the window. Joey and Mokuba just sorta talked, and out of pure boredom, Seto listened.  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
Nikki: It's short, I know, but I'm ending it there because they arrive at their destination next chapter.  
  
Angel: That and Nikki has to help Kitten with the other story thing.  
  
Yoko: Another story?  
  
Nikki: ^.^;; Uhh... yeah. Kitten is making this story and I'm in it so I'm helping with it.  
  
Angel: It has an interesting plot. But I think I'm going to pass on it, and just read.  
  
Yoko: Oookay. What ever.  
  
Nikki: And I like can't SO wait for her other story!!  
  
Angel: Enough of that.  
  
Nikki: Sorry.  
  
Yoko: *reads out of notebook* Okay, we still need to decide if this is yaoi or straight and since you're the ones reading, we want you're opinion. Remember, if yaoi- JoeyxSeto, if straight then it'll probably be either Seto gets Fiona, or Joey does, most likely Seto since he's sorta the main character in the story.  
  
Angel: Is that all?  
  
Yoko: If there was more, I would've said it by now. Read and review. 


	17. Chap17: Arrival and Who's That?

Nikki: Hey, sorry if I'm starting to take longer to update.  
  
Angel: She's got school.  
  
Nikki: But that's too lame an excuse considering it's being used by so many people, and I don't really have a problem with school.  
  
Yoko: Explain.  
  
Nikki: I like school. I get to see my friends. I don't exactly like schoolwork, though science is fun! ^_^ And I've manage to avoid homework since I went back.  
  
Yoko: The why is it you're taking longer?  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Nikki: Well, since I'm not around for the entire day, that's one. Two is, we're kind of nearing the ending half of the story so I just sorta slowed down.  
  
Yoko: How long does it take you to write a chapter then?  
  
Nikki: What is this? A survey?  
  
Yoko: Answer the question.  
  
Nikki: Meep. Uhm, three hours the least, and a day in the most.  
  
Angel: *nods*  
  
Yoko: Then why don't you update sooner?!  
  
Nikki: Uhm, cause some times I like to draw it out, other times I just kinda get bored, and on OTHER times, I like to test your patience. Plus it depends on WHICH day I choose to write the chapter and which day I choose to update. ^.^;;;  
  
Yoko: T_T You're mean.  
  
Angel: You think that's cruel, she's one to hate cliffhangers, and she doesn't like to leave people on them, but when she does, it's usually a killer pain.  
  
Nikki: ^.^;;; Uhm, replies!  
  
Yesima: O.o;;; Okay, uhm, don't go a hurlin' now. You chose yaoi, some one else voted no for yaoi. All so confusing. Should I make two endings? Or choose one?! Argh. ^-^ Oh well, we'll decide that later when it counts! ^.~  
  
ACME-Rian: Koolies. The other dogs might not show up again until later, but thanks for informing me. ^-^  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: ^-^ Bishie Central! Kawaii name. I'd luv to be in it, and we'd love for you to be in Kitten's story wif me! ^.~ and the spelling is desperate, but I told you that in the email, now didn't I. *pretends to think*  
  
Yugi-is-MINE: O.o;;;; Uhm, nice name, hehe. Very possessive. *cough* Moving on. ^-^ Thankies for rating my story a ten out of ten. And thanks for putting it on your favourite stories! ^___^ Glad you find it enjoyable! No, I don't think he will, hehe.  
  
Yoko: Aww. me ish yaoi and straight fan. Mostly I find more romance fictions of Yu-Gi-Oh involve yaoi, so I got addicted. *shrugs* But, you know, it's the producer's fault for making there not enough girls in the gang! XD *cough* Anyway, your idea is neat and so is the second one, I'll put those into consideration. ^.^ That's ok, the idea was kool, and I wouldn't want to steal. If some one wants a sequel, I'm sure I can think of something. ^.~  
  
Angel: O.o;;;  
  
Yoko: What?  
  
Angel: I didn't know Nikki would use such words. She's usually simple minded and goofy around people, but this! Whoa.  
  
Yoko: That's unusual?  
  
Angel: She usually doesn't use such large words. *sigh* Never mind.  
  
Nikki: T_T You know, I'm standing right HERE.  
  
Angel: O.O;;; Hehe.  
  
Nikki: -___-;;; Oi. Oh, I noticed now. I seem to have a new nickname to my nickname. Nik is it? Yoko seems to use it. Weird. I used to always go by Nikole then Charity starts calling me Nikki, then everybody starts calling me Nikki, even the adults, and now Nik? Go figure. *rolls eyes* Well, I think I've kept you waiting long enough.  
  
Yoko: Here's the new chapter! Read on!  
  
Nikki: *sighs* T_T  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You get the drill. Or do I have to DRILL it in YOU! MWAHAHA!! Sorry, just chugged down a can of cola in two minutes. *shrugs*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Authoress' POV, AGAIN MWAHA! I SO am loving this)  
  
The driver stopped and everyone looked out the window. It was just outside of Domino City and the town looked like a regular one. "Are you sure this is the right place, Joey?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Uhh." There was a long silence and Mokuba and Seto gave Joey one MASSIVE death glare as he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sure." They sighed. "At least, I think I am." *insert major sweat drop here*  
  
"Grrr. JOEY!!!!!" Seto was now preparing to slotter the poor blonde.  
  
(sorry guys, but because of the rating, I can't show what goes on here, but here are some complimentary words that went on. Actually, the only words heard here were from Joey, everything else was Kaiba growling. T_T)  
  
"Eep! Uh. Down! . Down boy! Bad! . Bad! Bad dog! . Bad doggy! Down boy! .. Sit! Ah! Ack! . No! .. Kaiba!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Well, that was refreshing, ne? ^_______^;;;;)  
  
Now what we see is a very content Seto, a very bewildered Mokuba, and a very crumpled up Joey. "Wow, big brother, I had no idea you could do that to a person!!"  
  
Seto sat there with a proud smug look on his face, Joey kinda fidgeted around as he tried to untangle his body and inspect for any serious injuries or broken bones.  
  
"Geeze, that hurt like hell." Joey grumbled as he got out when the driver opened the door. "Awright, c'mon, this way." Joey walked off in a certain direction followed by Mokuba, then Seto.  
  
They walked for ten minutes before. "Joey, are you sure you know where we're going?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Of course I do! Just leave it all up to my brilliant brains!" Joey gloated.  
  
"We do that and I know we're not going to get anywhere." Seto grumbled.  
  
"Hey, Kai~ba, do you remember the little deal we made." Joey taunted as Seto's eyes went wide.  
  
"Eep." O.o;;; Kaiba said 'eep'?! Both Mokuba and Joey's eyes went wide. O.O "Heheh." Seto chuckled nervously at the stares he got from both boys.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that come from you." Joey turned back around and started walking again. Mokuba nodded and followed Joey.  
  
Twenty minutes pass as they stop once more. "That's it!! We've been walking for a god damn half hour!!! Just admit it, mutt, you got us lost!!" Seto snapped.  
  
Joey opened his mouth to remind Kaiba about the 'deal' *cough*blackmail*cough*, but Seto intervened. "AT THIS RATE YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO TELL!!!"  
  
Joey cringed. "Uhm, Kaiba?"  
  
Seto wasn't listening. "Ugh! Great! I'm gonna spend God knows how long as a dog, probably ending up in the pound and then in some old ladies yard! And then I'm going to die a dog! And the worst part is! Once I become a full fledge dog I won't even have a soul!!! ARGH!!"  
  
¬_¬ "KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed which cause Seto to topple over which cause Mokuba to be worried about his brother's well-being.  
  
Of course, Mokuba got pushed aside when Seto jumped up and yelled back at Joey. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DUMB DOG?!?!" He screamed back at Joey.  
  
T_T "We're here." Joey said bluntly. As Kaiba just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"This is the place. I was going to tell you when we stopped but you got the first word." Joey put his hands on his hips and had a defied expression. "But the whole 'mutt' and 'dumb dog' thing. I'm not sure if I want to help you anymore."  
  
"Fine! I'll find the person myself." Seto scoffed.  
  
"Uh-uh. She isn't going to answer to you when she's expecting me, or even he." Seto looked at him. "Well, if it's a reincarnation, then it could be a boy!" Seto stared even more. "Oh, yeah, they're basically expecting me. And I'm the one who knows the password!"  
  
O.O;; "PASSWORD!??" Mokuba and Seto shrieked at the same time, yes having an unknown password would make things difficult.  
  
Joey smirked proudly. "Yup!"  
  
"Grrr. JOEY!!!" Is that a quote or what?  
  
O.O;;;;;;; "Eep! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey ran around in circles frantically as Seto tried to knock him down. "HEEEELLLPPPP!!!!!"  
  
"Would you three SHUT THE HELL UP!!???" Came a yell from nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Hehe.  
  
Angel: ¬_¬ What's with you??  
  
Yoko: Who is it? Is it. her? Or him? ^_^  
  
Nikki: ^______^ Maybe!  
  
Angel & Yoko: *face fall* ARGH!!  
  
Nikki: ^.^;;;;;; Hehe, alright guys, another opinion needed of you. AND I SERIOUSLY NEED IT! It can't wait to be asked a second time in the next chapter, I NEED it. I BEG of you! BEG!!  
  
Yoko: ¬_¬ Why don't you just ask us for our opinion now?  
  
Nikki: ^.^ I was getting there! Okay, because I can't always find time now to update as fast, not that I get homework and what not, but that everything I do on the computer 'til I get around to making a new chapter, it takes up time, so. do you want longer chapters? Or quicker updates?  
  
Yoko: A question that actually has good sense and point to it.  
  
Nikki: .. HEY!  
  
Yoko: *wide grin/smirk*  
  
Angel: Heheheh.  
  
Nikki: . I'm outnumbered. anyway, yeah, that's why I'm taking longer to update. Because I'm trying to make the chapters fairly long, so then longer chapters, or quicker updates. YOU decide. NOW!!!  
  
Yoko & Angel: O.O Review please. 


	18. Chap18: SN's Help New Foe

Nikki: Heh, sorry if this chapter is messed up and I'm not being my usual happy go lucky self.  
  
Angel: Hey, what's wrong?  
  
Yoko: *is concerned*  
  
Nikki: *halfhearted sad smile* I'm not going to say, I don't want others to pity me, my life isn't worth their time. (I know that sounds like I want you to pity me, but I say it a lot, so I don't want you to.)  
  
Yoko: Tell us, Nik.  
  
Nikki: *shakes head* No, I'm alright.  
  
Angel: Hmm. *disbelieving*  
  
Nikki: I'll start us off with the replies.  
  
ACME-Rian: Hey, Rian, please be patient, it'll come in time, but I need you to sit back and wait, 'kay? Thnx 4 reviewing.  
  
Yesima: *half-hearted smile* Glad to hear you agree. I have a tendency to find certain violence humorous. Maybe it is annoying, but Mokuba goes through it in the series, so I think he can handle it. Thnx 4 reviewing.  
  
Kitsune-kurama: Sorry for confusing you, but I'm glad you like it. Thanks for voting, I sorta lost count, I'll have to go recount what the votes are and then write them down. ^^;;;  
  
Yoko: Glad to hear it, oh, wow, this will get confusing, I have another poll and you've voted already. I hope I can fulfill your satisfaction.  
  
Yugi-is-MINE: Thanks for votin'. I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
Unknown: Thanks, wow, I'd never had thought people would like my story so much, I'd figure it'd be crap that just go to the deleted files after two days, but it's not, and thanks for voting!  
  
Nikki: (Yaoi: 2 No Yaoi: 4) No yaoi leads by two votes. Lessee about the chapters, shall we. (Faster Updates: 1 Longer Chapters: 3) And Longer Chapters leads by two, hm, interesting, I'll see what I can cook up.  
  
Angel: I hope this depressional state your in doesn't ruin your writings.  
  
Nikki: Same here, I don't want it to turn out badly.  
  
Yoko: We'll understand.  
  
Nikki: Yes, well, without further ado, let's start.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Author's POV) (^^;; I'll do my best)  
  
"Wha?" Joey jumped.  
  
Seto just looked around, making sure Mokuba was close enough to him so in case anything happens, you get the idea.  
  
"Who's' there??" Joey called back.  
  
Then a girl walked out. Long dark brunette hair clipped up. Dark brown eyes glancing around. "You figure it out, Sherlock." The girl scoffed.  
  
Seto smirked, as Mokuba giggled when Joey fumed. "Geeze, what? Is everyone dissin' me now? Why am I the favourite to pick on." Joey pouted.  
  
"'Cuz you make it so interesting, blondie." The girl laughed, she seemed there age, but then again, almost everyone they've bumped into lately was there age. Coincidence? How the heck would I know.  
  
"Lay off, S-N."  
  
Seto coughed. " 'S-N'? " He repeated after Joey.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" 'S-N' got right in Seto's face in emphasizing her question. "I gotz over fifteen nicknames, that's one of them."  
  
"Yo, Joe, this the dog?" Seto growled and clenched his fist at the question. No one, absolutely no one, calls him a dog under no circumstances.  
  
"Why I ought to-" Seto was cut off from finishing.  
  
"Yeah, dat's him." Joey cut in.  
  
"Dude, my guess is, oh say, Chocolate Labrador maybe."  
  
Seto and Mokuba blinked, "How'd you know that?" The both asked at once. Typical brother thing going on, ya know?  
  
"You kiddin' me? I love dogs!" S-N pat Seto on the head and before Seto could retaliate in time, he got a flick on the nose. "Naughty dog, watch it before I send you to obedience school while we find your cure." S-N snorted as Seto's face paled, as if the pound already wasn't bad enough before.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're the person we came looking for here?" Mokuba questioned disbelieving.  
  
"In a way. I know like so much about dogs. Joey asked me to help out." Joey smiled sheepishly. And before Kaiba was going to hurt Joey (again) for taking them here to see this girl, she spoke up again. "I probably know who you're looking for."  
  
Seto spun around and looked at her, interested in hearing more now. Mokuba smiled, thinking that this could all be over soon, his brother would be back to normal.  
  
"But." S-N started once more. "First you need to check out all the people you know that have possibilities of being the person you're looking for."  
  
"But we know a lot of people!" Mokuba whined. This could take longer now.  
  
"People with possibilities." S-N repeated.  
  
"That still doesn't help!" Mokuba hugged his brother and Seto just rested a hand on Mokuba's head.  
  
S-N coughed, regaining their attention, as well as a glare from Seto for ruining their brotherly moment. (*rolls eyes*) "People with possibilities, ever think maybe since she was a maiden that could control dogs, well, hmm. oh say. maybe she HAS ONE."  
  
Now Joey was making a mental list of all the people they knew who had dogs, he was also wishing for a paper and pen knowing he'd forget everyone.  
  
"I guess that could narrow it down." Mokuba smiled lightly.  
  
Seto was also thinking of people he knew who had dogs, and I'd say he was a lot farther ahead of Joey, but got stuck on a few he wasn't sure of. And he knew that he would've forgotten people he knew and didn't really care a dime for.  
  
After a while of walking, they had returned back to the limo, with, might I add, an easier route to S-N's place.  
  
"So who do we know so far" Joey asked, having already forgotten everyone he had mentally written down.  
  
Seto did a recall of who he could think of. "Fiona, Rian, Raema, Yesima, Jason and that's all I know of.".  
  
Mokuba cut in to add, "That girl who told me about your situation, Seto, she has one."  
  
Seto looked at his brother, "How do you know for sure?"  
  
"I saw her wiping dog fur off her clothes a few times."  
  
"That doesn't mean she has a dog, maybe she was hanging around with a friend of hers who also has a dog." Seto explained, he didn't mean to discourage his younger brother, but there is always that possibility.  
  
"I still think she has one, but maybe you're right, Big Brother."  
  
"I know S-N has one. I've seen her dog." Joey added, also putting in a shiver at the thought of the dog contained in S-N's backyard.  
  
Seto nodded, then asked. "What does S-N stand for anyway?" Mokuba nodded, curious as to the question all the same.  
  
"Well, ya know what." Joey started. "I. really don't know."  
  
Seto and Mokuba both sweatdropped as Joey smiled sheepishly. "But I know, she did tell me once, that, uhm, S-N was her initials backwards."  
  
"So her initials are N.S.?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yup." Joey replied.  
  
"Hm.." Mokuba thought about, then shrugged it off. All feel silent for a while, 'til Joey got a little edgy and couldn't sit still, which annoyed Seto, which got Mokuba giggling, and I won't go into all the detail at the moment.  
  
When they arrived back at the Kaiba home, they were once again, discussing the matter of who is a suspect and who to rule out.  
  
"Fiona is out." Mokuba stated bluntly, causing Seto and Joey to glance at him. "What? Isn't it obvious she isn't the one we're looking for? I mean, if she was the maiden, then she would already know you weren't Kuronue!"  
  
"I guess he has a point." Joey shrugged unsure.  
  
"Hm, Mokuba's probably right, if Fiona was the maiden's reincarnation then she would've already known and done something, something at least." Seto agreed as Mokuba smiled being able to help made him feel good.  
  
"Who else then?" Joey asked, all three boys went back into thinking as they went into the living room and sat down. As they were thinking, the phone rang. And being the phone right next to him, Seto picked it up. But strangely, as he put the receiver to his ear the dial tone came up signaling whoever had called had hung up.  
  
Seto growled quietly as he put the receiver back down and about two seconds after he put it down, it rang again. Seto rolled his eyes and picked it up once more. Again, the dial tone. Seto growled with annoyance and set the phone down.  
  
"Who is it?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, who ever it is keeps hanging up." Seto sat back. Then the phone rang again. This time, Mokuba picked it up. Dial tone. He set it back down and it rang again, once more he picked it up and heard the click and dial tone.  
  
"Lemme try." Joey said as the phone rang again. He picked up the receiver. Click and dial tone. He put the phone down. "Dang, that's annoying." Joey muttered as the phone rang again.  
  
"Just let it go, if they finally decide to talk the answering machine will get it." Seto mumbled. The answering machine never answered and the phone kept ringing.  
  
Seto growled loudly and picked up the phone. He paused, wide-eyed. His body seemed to freeze, as if he was suddenly struck with fear.  
  
"Naughty, naughty little puppy." An eerie voice came through the receiver. Seto remember when S-N had said something similar.  
  
"Is that you S-N?! If it is than this is NOT funny!!" Seto growled, regaining his posture and color.  
  
The voice spoke again. "Naughty, naughty, I ought to teach you not to make assumptions." The voice through the phone didn't seem anywhere near close to resembling S-N's voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" Seto snapped into the phone.  
  
"Naughty little puppy, we'll meet soon, trust me, and trust me that you'll wish we never met." The line went dead as Seto stood there.  
  
His arm shook unsteadily as it placed the receiver back to the base of the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Joey asked. Seto slowly looked at him, still a little startled from the threat, how did this person know his secret.  
  
"I don't know." Seto sat down and put his elbows to his knees, his face in his hands and thought for a moment. "The voice was deep and scratchy. Seemed like a man." Seto mumbled through his fingers.  
  
"But the only boy we know so far who is a suspect is Jason, did it sound like Jason?" Mokuba stated and asked.  
  
"No. No, it didn't." Seto leaned back against the couch. Who ever it was, was out to get him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Did that suck or what?  
  
Yoko: It didn't suck. But now I want to know who this guy is.  
  
Angel: Ditto.  
  
Nikki: Heh. It might not be very long, or fast right now, but when I regain my enthusiasm, I promise I'll make it better.  
  
Yoko: *whines* Who is it?  
  
Nikki: No one you know in this story so far.  
  
Yoko: Huh? Girl, you got way to many questions and mysteries in this story.  
  
Nikki: I know.  
  
Angel: But if it's no one we know so far, that means we're gaining another character.  
  
Nikki: Yeah. Lol, just for fun, I'm going to put in a piece from an upcoming chapter, and a preview of the next one.  
  
UPCOMING CHAPTER-  
  
"Who are you?!" Seto yells as a shadowy figure approaches him, a shimmering abject gleams in the moonlight.  
  
"Hehe, you won't live long enough for it to matter who I am." The figure raised the gleaming object that was now clearly a silver dagger.  
  
Seto growled as he took a step back. Ready to fight back who ever this person was.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nikki: This could show up in any upcoming chapter. Whether it be the next one, or the last, who knows, not even I do, I'll just put it into place when the time comes.  
  
Angel: *is reading off note* And who ever mentions the scene first in a review for that particular chapter will either get to join us in an Author's Note, or star (once again if you're in this story) in the sequel.  
  
Yoko: O_O Kool. I'll keep my eye out for that. So then, what's the preview?  
  
Nikki: Oh, right, here.  
  
PREVIEW-  
  
The person was wearing all black and violet, a mask covering his face, only revealing his eyes. Cold auburn eyes glared at Seto as the person raised their hand and a wave of energy hit Seto.  
  
Seto winced in pain, the ring started to take affect, it shimmered as Seto muttered, "No. not now."  
  
"Hahaha! You will not defeat me!" The man hissed as he came forward on Seto only to be blocked by Joey, Mokuba jumped in ¾ behind Joey. The man growled. "You dare get in my way! Then you shall perish." But before the man could do anything, some people who had heard the commotion were heading over.  
  
The man then mysterious vanished, but just before that, he made one more threat. "I shall se to it that you WILL perish, and Seto will be mine!" The man sneered and disappeared.  
  
Joey just sneered back at him, then blinked and gasped as he heard the people coming getting louder signaling they were near. He spun around to see Mokuba kneeling down next to Seto. Seto winced as the Ring finished off the transformation and there lay, not Seto, but the Chocolate Labrador.  
  
Mokuba scooped up his brother and both him and Joey dashed off before anybody saw them.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Nikki: Doesn't that sound exciting?  
  
Yoko: ¬_¬ I wanna read the chapter.  
  
Angel: That's cruel Nikki.  
  
Nikki: I'm sorry, I'll try to update ASAP.  
  
Angel: Keyword: TRY  
  
Nikki: Shut up.  
  
Angel: Make me, oh depressed one.  
  
Nikki: Lay off!  
  
Yoko: *coughcough*  
  
Angel & Nikki: ^^;;; Sorry.  
  
Yoko: *sighs and shakes head* Review please. No reviews means no chapter, and I know most of you want a new chapter. 


	19. Chap19: Threat

Nikki: Alright, since I've got a lot to do (no, not HW) I'm going to have to make this chapter quick, so I'm hoping it turns out okay.  
  
Yoko: Geeze, you were depressed last chapter and look how that came out.  
  
Angel: I know, it's like nothing seems to phase you, Nikki.  
  
Yoko: ^^ Nothing will stop you from making others happy, ne?  
  
Nikki: *blink* Uhm, nah, I'm just too nice for my own good. Anyways. Aren't I lucky, I never get homework, or at least I've managed to clear away from it so far.  
  
Angel: Hm. despite your behavior, you actually do good in school.  
  
Yoko: Lucky, you don't get homework.  
  
Nikki: I luv my school, now let's do the replies.  
  
Yesima: Sorry, Yesima, that doesn't count. You have to wait for that ACTUAL chapter when that all happens. Good try though. ^^  
  
Yoko: Yeah! You do that. Heh. Good to know it, glad to hear it. ^.^;;; Maybe you will be I dunno. Uhm, okay, if it is, it won't be Yugi then. *shrugs*  
  
ACME-Rian: Sure we can! It'll be my birthday present to you! Happy Birthday!  
  
Nikki: Okay, those who didn't review last chapter and/or didn't get a chance to before I updated, I'll post you reply next chapter.  
  
Yoko: LET'S START THE STORY!!!  
  
Angel: .  
  
Yoko: ^.^;;; Please?  
  
Angel: T_T  
  
Nikki: o_o;; Uhh. yeah.  
  
Yoko: Yay! Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~ (Author's POV) (it's just too much fun not to ^^)  
  
"Okay, I am now officially bored. and my head hurts." Joey muttered out falling back on the couch. He didn't care at the moment how close his head got to laying on Seto's lap.  
  
Seto just cocked a brow and stared down at Joey who looked asleep. "That's fine, just don't fall asleep here."  
  
Joey opened one eye and looked up at the tall brunette. " 'I'm just resting my eyes.' " Joey laughed as closed his eyes.  
  
Seto just rolled his eyes as Mokuba stared at both boys. Joey sat up and looked at both brothers. "How 'bout we go to the park? It's just so boring here!!"  
  
Mokuba thought about that for a moment. "I wouldn't mind it, but Seto probably doesn't want to."  
  
Seto went from looking sternly at Joey to a mixed expression at Mokuba. "If you want to go that's fine with me."  
  
"Seto, I'm not going to leave you here alone!" Mokuba pouted. Joey went over to Mokuba and whispered something in his ear. Mokuba smiled and sort of shrugged. "if you think it'll work. I don't want to get in trouble though." Mokuba whispered back.  
  
"Nah, dun worry 'bout it. I'll take full responsibility and punishment if it don't work, 'kay?" Joey grinned widely and nudged Mokuba's arm.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba got up and went outside, leaving the front door slightly open, open enough for some one to slip their foot through and pull it open that is. (*hinthint*)  
  
Joey sat back over near Seto. Seto sat there, he kept quiet, now that Mokuba had gone outside for something, he felt awkward sitting next to Joey, by himself. The 'mutt' made him feel uncomfortable. and did Joey just scoot closer??  
  
Seto glanced over a Joey had moved closer, quite the contrary, he still is moving closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked irritated.  
  
"Hmm. something."  
  
Seto sighed. "What sort of something?"  
  
"Just. something." Joey tugged lightly on Seto's trench coat.  
  
"Grr. would you stop!" Seto snapped, but Joey didn't flinch or make any reactions towards it, he knew it was coming.  
  
"But Se~to!!" Joey said, almost identical to how Mokuba would say it when he was begging for something.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Lemme see your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your - hand. Lemme see your hand." Joey pulled over Seto's hand that had the ring and looked it over, looking over the ring carefully.  
  
"Joey. let go."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Grr."  
  
Just then Mokuba popped in. "Everything's ready."  
  
"Okay!" Joey exclaimed, not too loud though.  
  
"What's ready? What are you two hiding from me?"  
  
"Oh nothing too important, Big Brother." Mokuba skipped back outside.  
  
"Ready, Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ready for WHAT?!" Kaiba yelped out the last word when Joey slung him over his shoulder. "Wheeler!! What do you think you are doing?!?!"  
  
"Hehe." Joey laughed as he carried Seto outside and plopped him in the limo. Mokuba was already inside the long, slick, black vehicle. To be specific, he was giggling like, well, like a twelve year old. Duh. "We're going for a car ride." Joey laughed out his own words.  
  
Seto sat up and made an attempt to get to the door, but it closed before he could get there and now Joey was blocking him. "Wheeler! I am NOT going to the park!!"  
  
"Aw, why not?"  
  
"What if I transform?!?"  
  
"Then we'll find a secluded area and think things over the situation we have, it's better than being cooped up in a room with only three people and no noise whatsoever." Joey stated.  
  
Seto stared blankly/surprised at Joey. Not that Joey was really all THAT dumb, but Seto didn't know he could be THAT smart as to phrase a sentence in that sort of way.  
  
Joey just grinned and moved Seto back over. "Hey! I think I can handle myself!" Seto lightly slapped Joey's hands away as he sat himself up.  
  
Mokuba was just sitting there, his giggles turning into soft laughter. Joey and Seto were hilarious together! Too bad they couldn't be friends!! (Don't worry, no yaoi, just Joey being silly, get it, he just tries to get on Seto's nerves, so don't go thinking too far off)  
  
After reaching their destination, they found a nice secluded area and thought over everything. "Now dis is better!" Joey said happily as he settle himself into a comfortable position against a tree.  
  
Seto felt as if something weren't right still. Something was wrong; out of place. He glanced around, some one was watching them.  
  
Mokuba blinked as he heard rustling noises from a bush between him and his brother. "Seto! Look out!"  
  
Seto spun around as a man jumped out of the bushes at him. Joey managed to get to Seto first, all three boys looked at the man before them. He made another attempt at Seto, but Seto ended up kicking him back.  
  
The person stumbled back and then regained composure.  
  
The person was wearing all black and violet, a mask covering his face, only revealing his eyes. Cold auburn eyes glared at Seto as the person raised their hand and a wave of energy hit Seto.  
  
Seto winced in pain, the ring started to take affect, it shimmered as Seto muttered, "No. not now."  
  
"Hahaha! You will not defeat me!" The man hissed as he came forward on Seto only to be blocked by Joey, Mokuba jumped in ¾ behind Joey. The man growled. "You dare get in my way! Then you shall perish." But before the man could do anything, some people who had heard the commotion were heading over.  
  
The man then mysterious vanished, but just before that, he made one more threat. "I shall see to it that you WILL perish, and Seto will be mine!" The man sneered and disappeared.  
  
Joey just sneered back at him, then blinked and gasped as he heard the people coming getting louder signaling they were near. He spun around to see Mokuba kneeling down next to Seto. Seto winced as the Ring finished off the transformation and there lay, not Seto, but the Chocolate Labrador.  
  
Mokuba scooped up his brother and both him and Joey dashed off before anybody saw them.  
  
Mokuba sunk down against a tree and held Seto in his arms, hugging what seemed to be a fuzzy brown ball.  
  
"Ya know somethin'." Joey started, gaining Mokuba's attention, and a few seconds after, Seto's. "I'm not sure how, but there are two ways to what just happened." Both Mokuba and Seto stared strangely at Joey.  
  
Joey blinked and turned to face both completely. "Either what ever that guy did forced the ring into affect or the ring reacted to it!" Mokuba nodded, still not quite getting where Joey was going with this, but wanting to hear more.  
  
"Maybe, when the ring transform Seto during strange situations, it's a reaction to it. Hmm. check Seto for any injuries."  
  
"Okay." Mokuba scanned over Seto, no injuries whatsoever. "Nothing, he's perfectly fine, well, except for the whole being a dog thing." Seto grunted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thought so." Joey brightened slightly. "I think we've got some research to do." Joey then blinked. "Eh, Mokuba? Don't you got to return Kuronue to Fi?"  
  
Mokuba blinked then gasped. "Oh no! That's right! But I can't leave Seto."  
  
"I'll take care of Seto, you go get Kuronue and head on over to Fi's, meet us at the uhh." Joey smiled. "Museum, the museum."  
  
Mokuba blinked. "Oookaaayyy, where in the museum? What section?" Mokuba said, reluctantly handing Seto to Joey. Seto wasn't quite comfortable with being in Joey's arms either.  
  
"Dun worry about that, you'll find me so easily. Trust me."  
  
Mokuba nodded and headed off to the limo and went back to the mansion. Joey pat Seto's head. "As I said, we've got research to do." Seto cocked his head and looked up at Joey.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Is that consider a cliffhanger.  
  
Yoko: A small one.  
  
Angel: But we still don't know who that guy is!  
  
Yoko: Yeah!  
  
Nikki: Not like I said you'd find out any time soon.  
  
Yoko & Angel: T_T  
  
Nikki: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;; Uhm. Please review? I'm so eager to write now, I hope that the next chapter comes soon. Oh and, until I can get more time, the chapters will be the same size, five to six, maybe seven pages long. Okay.  
  
Yoko: When is that mystery chapter coming?  
  
Nikki: I ain't tellin', you just gotta wait.  
  
Yoko: Dern. 


	20. Chap20: Happy Birthday!

Nikki: Bleh, nothing to say right now, I'm gonna do the replies so I have that done.  
  
Spike: Oh, new reviewer. Hi. I'm glad you like my story. At first I thought it'd be one of those post it, next day take it down things. But it's not, and I'm happy you enjoy it. Eh, alright, I won't hurt him TOO much.  
  
Yoko: -___-;;; I think I have myself to blame for this, I got you all mixed up with the upcoming chapter, and the preview. Preview is the next chapter. Upcoming chapter is just some chapter that is to come up sooner or later. Heh, it was a good try, you were first to mention anything, but unfortunately it was the wrong story. Sorry! Gomen nasai! You'll probably end up in the sequel anyways, 'cause you're such a loyal reviewer, and I just like you so much! Plus you helped a little with the story. ^.^;;;  
  
ACME-Rian: Hey! This chapter is dedicated to you! Happy Birthday. err. Happy Belated Birthday. _;;;  
  
Yesima: Oh, lol. That actually is quite humorous. Lol. Here's the chapter, can I keep my tongue and life now?  
  
Yoko73: Oh, wow, kool. You got an account, I'm happy for you. I'll check out your story when I get the chance okay?  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: Hilo, glad ya got the chance to. Nope, no yaoi. Sorry, but majority rules. Your story is neat, lol.  
  
Nikki: Lol, if you only read your reply then I'm going to say this again, the preview and the upcoming chapter are different, and some of you might have gotten it confused.  
  
Angel: The upcoming chapter is the chapter you need to look out for.  
  
Yoko: Oops.  
  
Nikki: Eh, it's ok, you tried. And the other thing is, this chapter is dedicated to ACME-Rian! It's her 14th birthday. Err. was her 14th birthday. _;;;;  
  
Angel & Yoko: Happy Birthday!  
  
Nikki: Yup, lol. Lotsa birthdays. Wednesday, October 15th, was my sisters birthday. And Friday, October 17th, is my dad's, my friend, Lauren's, and my principals son's(who is in Heaven ;_;) birthday. Wow.  
  
Angel: heh. Didn't your pastor have a birthday on the 10th?  
  
Nikki: ^^;;; Uhm, yeah. Anyway, oh! Yeah, Yesima said she liked the character S-N. Lol, she's actually based on somebody.  
  
Yoko: She is?  
  
Angel: *blinks* *realization dawns on herself* Ooooh. I know who.  
  
Yoko: Who?  
  
Angel: *opens mouth to speak*  
  
Nikki: *glares*  
  
Angel: OO;;; Dang, Nikki is scary when she's not high on sugar.  
  
Yoko: *nods* Yeah.  
  
Nikki: ^-^  
  
Angel & Yoko: *facefault* Oi.  
  
Nikki: Err.  
  
Yoko: Read on!  
  
Nikki: Yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Author's POV) (This POV thing is very addictive)  
  
Joey made his way to the steps of the library as he spotted some one familiar.  
  
"Yesima? Raema? What are you two doing here?" Joey asked, walking up to the two girls.  
  
"Waiting for Rian." Raema stated bluntly and yawned.  
  
Yesima smiled. "Is that Kuronue or did you get a new dog?"  
  
"Eh? Uhh." Joey stuttered and Seto yipped and growled while doing his best to glare at Joey. "Uhh.. He's uhm. Well. he's NOT Kuronue, heh, heh. I'm uhh. taking care of him for a friend." Joey lied. Seto sighed, oh well, he did his best.  
  
Yesima blinked. "Oh okay."  
  
Raema looked back to Joey. "Eh, what are YOU doing here anyway?"  
  
"M-me?? I uh. came here to do some research."  
  
"On what?" Raema asked.  
  
"Well, see. I uh. came here to do research on. something for homework! I forgot what it was called, but I'm also meeting a friend of mine here."  
  
"Oh! Is it the same friend who owns the puppy?" Yesima asked curiously.  
  
"Uhm. yeeaahh." Joey spluttered out, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Joey?" Came S-N's voice.  
  
Joey blinked and looked over his shoulder to the girl. "S-N! Thank God! You came!"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I, doofus?" S-N said dryly.  
  
"Eh. I dunno."  
  
"Like you know anything anyhow."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yesima and Raema chuckled as Rian walked over to the group. "Hello people, what's up?"  
  
"Eh. Nothing much." Joey said.  
  
S-N remained quiet as Yesima smiled, and Raema smirked.  
  
"'Ey, now that Rian is here, what were you all meeting up for?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's my birthday!" Rian cheered happily.  
  
"Hm, happy birthday." S-N said.  
  
"Thank you, but, who are you?"  
  
"Friend of his." S-N shoved her thumb into Joey's stomach, as if to gesture to him. Seto managed to jump down before he got in the way.  
  
"So then this cute little puppy is yours?" Yesima asked S-N.  
  
"What?" S-N asked, then blinked and glanced to Joey.  
  
"Eh heh." Joey mouthed out a 'play along', and S-N sighed.  
  
"Yeah." She breathed out. "He is."  
  
"What's his name?" Ran asked, petting Seto.  
  
"Uh. it's."  
  
"You don't know his name?" Raema questioned.  
  
"Err. no." S-N answered truthfully, Joey slapped his forehead mentally. "I just recently got him and I dunno what to name him." S-N rolled her eyes, perfect tone for the perfect excuse. Only a handful of people could see through her lie.  
  
Joey already knew, but was glad as the three girls believed it.  
  
"What's the homework you're doing research on?" Yesima asked. "Maybe we can help."  
  
S-N looked to Joey. Heh, no way was she going to answer this one. S-N had already said enough and it was Joey's lie so he should be able to back it up, other-wise, he should of thought out a better lie.  
  
"Ehh. well. see, since, uhm, since I'm taking care of S-N's dog, the teacher asked me to do a report on brown Labradors."  
  
S-N nodded. And the three other girls just blinked and shrugged it off. "Hm.. oh. Well, I'm not sure if I know a lot on Labradors." Yesima shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
"Eh! It's ok!!" Joey rose up both hands and waved them in front frantically while smiling sheepishly.  
  
S-N just rolled her eyes. "Well, Happy Birthday again. err. Rian. Heh. I'll be sure to remind Joey to buy you a gift, but for now, we need to get going." S-N dragged Joey off, as well as grabbing the leash and forcing Seto to follow.  
  
Rian called after them, "We're having a party later, ya wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" S-N called back, replying for herself and Joey.  
  
After that was over, they had finally made it inside the library and were browsing around. They had gone through a few aisles and had found several books on the ring, after bringing the books to a table, Mokuba showed up.  
  
"I'm back Joey. Oh! S-N?" Mokuba blinked and slowly waved at the girl.  
  
"Yo, Mokuba. What's up, little home bro." S-N laughed as Mokuba had a puzzled look on his face. "Never mind. Eh, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You ever heard or seen of this one staff like thing-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ya know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Good, go get it and bring it here."  
  
"What?! It's property of the museum! I can't do that!!"  
  
"Go get that old geyser's permission. He'll let you."  
  
Mokuba sighed, he didn't bother asking how she knew the old man, he just went to go get the staff. "Alright, I'll be back later then."  
  
S-N opened a book and started scrolling through it. Joey did the same.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Mokuba came back with the staff. "I hope you're happy. You were right about him giving me permission, but people are giving me weird stares."  
  
S-N looked at the people who were staring at poor little Mokuba. "What? You never seen a kid with a staff?! We're working on a Halloween costume, so quit staring, frickin' idiots!" S-N shouted at the people who looked away and went back to what they were doing.  
  
-___-;;; "Gee, thanks." Mokuba breathed out.  
  
"No prob." S-N said sarcastically.  
  
Seto lay under the table, out of sight. Mokuba looked below to see him, he pat his head and then sat down and pulled out a book.  
  
"Mm! Mm! Check this out!" S-N said, pulling the pen cap out from her lips. "It says here, we need to get the freaking ring off his freaking finger."  
  
"Yeah, but how do we do that." Mokuba asked.  
  
"We get that maiden person to use the staff on it." S-N replied.  
  
-___-;;; "We don't even know where the maiden is!! Or who even WHO she might be!"  
  
S-N blinked at the younger boy, and closed the book gently. She took a slight deep breathe. "You think I didn't know that." S-N stated flatly, her voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"You mean, you KNOW who and where the maiden is??" Mokuba said astonishingly.  
  
"Mmm. not quite. But the staff will show us." S-N pointed to the staff. Joey looked over at it, and Mokuba hugged it close to him.  
  
"How?" Joey piped in.  
  
"Hm.. it says in these books that the staff has a connection to the maiden. Actually, the staff was her so to say, 'partner in crime'. It actually had a different form, one of that of a large canine type creature."  
  
Joey sighed irritated. "Man, why is everything about this have to do with canines?!"  
  
"It would, I mean the freaking ring turns people into dogs, some times permanently, the story says that an evil sorcerer used mutant canines to kill and destroy people and their homes, live stock, and crops." S-N thought a moment and continued. "These things are also why the ring was named the Ring of Anubis. He was a canine type god. Or Jackal god to be precise."  
  
Mokuba and Joey listened to every word closely, trying to follow along.  
  
"In the shorter version of the story, it's not mentioned, but if you find the actual version, no cuts, it says that the maiden dressed to look similar to that of a dog. But I won't go into that right now. Uhm, oh yeah, her faithful companion was a large breed of dog that only existed as one, none other was like it, and it couldn't reproduce anyways. When the maiden had the priest lock away the ring, and the maiden soon died afterwards, this faithful beast transformed itself into what Mokuba is holding right now."  
  
Mokuba looked at the staff, he traced over the markings, writings, symbols, and figurines. Joey went over to him to get a better look at it. "Hey, what are these figures?" Joey asked, Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Memories." Both boys looked at S-N. "This creature turned what it remembered into figurines on the staff it turned into." S-N walked over and gently put a finger on the figure of the maiden. "His deepest friend." Her finger circled around the ring on top. "And aura of bond and friendship that made their power unstoppable and the two inseparable."  
  
"Wow, wait." Mokuba paused. "We've been on this case for a while now, longer than you, yet, you know more than us? Is there something you're not telling us?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm telling you everything I know." S-N sat back down. She seemed to go into a deep concentration. "C'mon, let's get something to eat." S-N said, causing Mokuba and Joey to blink. "What? I'm hungry, okay, I haven't eaten anything today, nor last night for that matter."  
  
Mokuba just shrugged and nodded, as Joey smiled happily. Joey seemed to be addicted to food. "But what about Seto? I don't think many places allow pets." Mokuba said worriedly, there was no way he was going to leave Seto outside.  
  
"Dun worry, I know a place where they will." S-N smiled as she pulled Seto out from under the table. Seto gave a slight growl. After putting the books away they left to go find something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Finally! Another chapter completed!!  
  
Yoko: Yay!  
  
Angel: Finally.  
  
Nikki: ^.^ I kept writing little parts here and there.  
  
Angel: No duh.  
  
Nikki: ¬ ¬ Heeeeyyy. back off.  
  
Yoko: ^.^;;; Well, review please! 


	21. Chap21: Feeling

Nikki: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY!!!!!!!!!! HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW WHO S-N IS!!!!!!!!!! : D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @__________@  
  
Angel: *hides mallet behind back* ^.^;;;;  
  
Yoko: O____O;;;;; NO! She's out cold! How are we gonna get the new chapter?!  
  
Angel: *puts up new chapter* She pre-writes it a day ahead of time.  
  
Yoko: So this happened yesterday?  
  
Angel: No, the chapter was written, or finished being edited yesterday. This is happening now.  
  
Yoko: . Oh.  
  
Angel: -_________-;;;; Never mind.  
  
Yoko: Hm, I guess I'll do the replies then. okay, Nikki had these written out already so they're in her POV.  
  
Yesima: Thanks!  
  
Yoko73: Oo;;; Do they? Err. I didn't think that. well, maybe small dogs. but puppy Kaiba is two years old, he isn't THAT small. ^.^;;;; I think places like that only allow relatively SMALL dogs in. O___o;;;; How do I explain who Kitsune-Kurama is. uhh. she's a .. Authoress. whom I know well. and.. I'm in one of her stories!!! : P I'm not as smart as a seem at some point.  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: KONNICHIWA!!! It's okay! Aw, poor you. S-N isn't real, she's just based on some one. er. YEAH! I could use ideas for a name! Thankies!  
  
ACME-Rian: Your welcome!  
  
Yoko: Dang, how does Nikki get hyper then mellow out and then get all hyper again like that?  
  
Angel: I have NO idea WHATSOEVER..  
  
Nikki: X__x;;;;  
  
Angel: Okaay.. I'll start the chapter now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(MY POV!) (Because I like it so much..)  
  
They made their way to the restaurant. Ands sat down as the waiter took their orders. S-N pat Seto's head as he fell back asleep having nothing else to do.  
  
Mokuba sighed. "So after we eat, then what?"  
  
S-N opened her mouth as if to explain, taking a deep breathe then, "I- have no idea."  
  
Joey and Mokuba both sweatdropped and drooped their heads as S-N smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh. I think I've done my share of thinking for today." She sat upright as the waiter placed the food on the table.  
  
"So then. we do the rest?" Joey questioned.  
  
S-N looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah right! Like you'd get anywhere with THAT! You SO need my help!!"  
  
Joey cocked a brow. "But you just said-"  
  
"So?" S-N cut in, knowing what Joey was about to say.  
  
"So I thought-" Joey tried again, but S-N once again cut him off.  
  
"Joey. you don't think. that's the point." She snorted and laughed as she placed the sleeping puppy from her lap and onto the seat beside her. (they're seating at a booth, so no, he won't fall off. XP)  
  
Joey stuck his tongue at her and she laughed again. "Yeah! That's mature! No wonder Seto calls you a dog! Ha! Ha!" S-N took a drink, not taking her eyes off Joey, just to see his reaction.  
  
"Oh yeah, ha, ha, ha." Joey said with much sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Mokuba just smiled and listened in. Joey and S-N seemed to have a good bond of friendship between them. (Damn, I sound like Tea.. T___T ) "Seriously, what are we going to do, guys?" Mokuba's expression went from momentarily cheerful to concern and sadness, which made S-N sweatdrop.  
  
"Uhh." Joey went dumbfounded and stared at S-N, who would did an anime fall, if she wasn't sitting down, so she fell to the side. (opposite of Seto.. -___-;;;) She sat back up. "Baka."  
  
"I know I am at times." Joey smiled as S-N chuckled. "Hey S-N?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What DOES S-N stand for?"  
  
S-N stopped eating and looked at Joey. She hesitated before replying. "I already told you, it's my initials backwards." She started eating again, not wanting to continue where the conversation was going.  
  
But Joey persisted. "So your initials are N.S. Then... what does N.S. stand for?"  
  
"None ya beeswax, dog." S-N said with a scoff, which only received a growl from Joey.  
  
"'Ey! Just curious!" Joey defended.  
  
"Curiosity killed that cat, or shall I say 'mutt'." S-N smirked as she sat back. She blinked and looked at Seto. Then at Mokuba and Joey, to make sure they were finished eating. "We have to go." She stood up, picking up a now awake Brown Lab Puppy.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I can feel it, something's going to happen."  
  
Mokuba stared strangely and Joey whispered something into Mokuba's ear and he nodded and both boys followed after the girl and pup.  
  
S-N led them to a house and inside. "Who's house is this?" Joey asked.  
  
"Mine, stupid." S-N said, she suddenly got serious and it seemed very weird.  
  
"But I thought you lived in an apartment?" Joey said, thinking it over.  
  
"Yeah, when I was eleven." S-N scoffed and placed the pup on the couch.  
  
Joey sweat dropped and let out a "Oh yeah.".  
  
Mokuba sat on the couch next to Seto and watch as S-N went upstairs and came down with a blanket and placed it over Seto.  
  
"What's that for?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"You'll see." S-N said, sitting down on the couch, opposite of Mokuba.  
  
Joey sat down, and the three of them chatted for around 15 to 20 minutes, when Seto started glowing.  
  
They looked at him as he transformed back into his human self. He sat up slightly, making sure the blanket was kept around him.  
  
S-N sighed. "Thought so."  
  
"You knew that was going to happen???" All three boys said in unison. S-N just sweatdropped.  
  
"Sort of.." She said dully. "I'm getting tired now. I spent last night doing researched on that stupid ring."  
  
"Then take a nap. We'll finish up what we're doing after we all get some rest. And Maybe we can find Kaiba some clothes that'll fit."  
  
S-N just sighed. "I think I have some extra sized clothes in the spare closet." She said before laying down on the couch and drifting off.  
  
The boys went upstairs to find some clothes for Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Aww.. short chapter.  
  
Yoko: Why is it so short?  
  
Angel: Cuz something is happening next chapter.  
  
Yoko: Like what?  
  
Nikki: *is awake* You'll see.  
  
Angel: Sorry is this is a crappy chappy, but we needed something to tide it over, cuz the actual stuff is soon going to happen.  
  
Yoko: Huh? What's happening?  
  
Nikki: I'm sorry, we can't tell you that.  
  
Yoko: . Fine, I'll just read it then.  
  
Angel: Okay.  
  
Nikki: Feel free to review and tell us how much this chapter sucked.  
  
Angel: Yeah. 


	22. Chap22: Determining

Nikki: X_x;;;  
  
Yoko: O.O;;; What happened?!  
  
Angel: I think she ate a pickle.  
  
Yoko: O.o;;; Why? She doesn't like pickles?  
  
Angel: Not soggy ones.  
  
Yoko: o.O;;; So then she likes the crunchy ones??  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Nikki: *runs to the bathroom and comes back 5 minutes later* Yucky. *eats crunchy pickle* Yummy! ^-^  
  
Yoko: -___-;;; You just get weirder and weirder, don't you?  
  
Nikki: We all progress through life like that.  
  
Yoko: What?  
  
Angel: Never mind.  
  
Yoko: Okay.. You notice how random this is??  
  
Angel: Nikki is a very random person.  
  
Nikki: ^-^  
  
Yoko: Really?  
  
Angel: Yes, didn't you notice how she started the chapter off with her choking on a pickle.  
  
Nikki: ..  
  
Yoko: Oh..  
  
Nikki: O.O;;;  
  
Angel: Now what is it??  
  
Nikki: HOT!!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! *runs around and searches for water.. while still eating spicy pickle* X__x *momentarily passes out*  
  
Yoko: O.O  
  
Angel: Never eat a soggy, yet spicy pickle and then decide to drink ice tea while still eating that soggy, yet spicy pickle.  
  
Yoko: Eeewwww.. That sounds.. gross..  
  
Angel: No doubt.  
  
Nikki: *is awake again, trying to tear pickle in two.. very carefully might I add*  
  
Angel: Uhm, Nikki?? You might want to be careful, because it can still-  
  
Nikki: AHHH!!! *gets squirted in the eye with pickle juice* AHHH!!! EVIL PICKLES!!! AHHH!!! *runs around covering eyes*  
  
Angel: -get squirted.. -____-;;; Tsk, tsk, when will she learn.. And surprisingly this actually happened..  
  
Yoko: O.o;; She isn't just typing it??  
  
Angel: How do you think she thought up using a pickle??  
  
Yoko: You said she was random.  
  
Angel: True, but yes, it did happen.  
  
Nikki: O.o;; The spicy-ness... it burns.. owies.. @__@  
  
Angel: *rolls eyes* Do the replies.  
  
Nikki: V__V Okie.  
  
Yesima: That was MEAN! You're going to regret saying that after you find out who S-N is really based on.. anyways.. thnx for being optimistic about the update. I thought that you guys had waited long enough, so I just posted what I had. .  
  
ACME-Rian: ^.^;;; Glad to know you agree. Anyways, I have a lot going on, I'll check out your stories(if I already haven't) when I get a chance to. . I still have to plan that b-day party in the story. @__@ Ah, good Lord.  
  
Yoko73: ^-^ An attempt to be supportive, thank you!  
  
Magicperson14: My newest friend and reviewer! Hiyas! Thankies for putting me on your faves list! ^.~  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: ..thanks for the support.. ^__^ Yay! Kari's on my side! e_e I think..  
  
Death T-2: What a interesting name.. ^__^ I like it. O.o;;; S-N does?? Uhm, she's not that dark, in my opinion Raven seems sort of gothic kinda. Anyways, S-N has her fun side, and people still haven't guessed who she's based on.  
  
Restlesspirit: Uhm, thank you? Lol, *blush* I don't disserve such flattery..  
  
Angel: Yeah, you don't.. you know, you've wasted three pages on the author's notes. Get on with the story!!  
  
Nikki: O.O;;; Alright, alright! Geeze, and just as a quick reminder people, keep an eye out for that mystery scene.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Author's POV)(I may switch POV's again, so keep a watch out.)  
  
Seto was asleep on the recliner with Mokuba snuggled up against him. Joey was napping in another chair, in the same room, upstairs.  
  
All three boys jumped and nearly fell out of the chairs when S-N came in suddenly.  
  
-__-;;; "Why of ALL the rooms in this house would you choose to sleep in MINE!??" .;;;  
  
Yeah, I think to say that pissed off would be an understatement.  
  
"Uhm, heh, this is YOUR room??" Joey stuttered, standing up and looking around.  
  
Seto and Mokuba just stayed where they were and looked at the angry girl.  
  
"Yes, this is MY room." S-N said, tapping her foot. "Now either, you get out of my room, or I send my dog on you."  
  
"But I've never seen your dog before." Joey stated, standing as well.  
  
"Milo!" S-N called out as a few loud barks were heard. Soon a big black dog came in. It looked close to a German Shepherd, but the coloring, coat, and pattern was off, and it was a bit bigger.  
  
Well, I don't know how far from the truth it would be to say that Joey jumped nearly a foot in the air when the large dog came in.  
  
"THAT'S your dog!??" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." S-N stated simply. By now, Seto and Mokuba were already in the hall, behind S-N.  
  
Joey ran passed the big black dog, and behind S-N. "Sit. Stay." S-N said, as the dog complied and she closed the door.  
  
"Come on. Down stairs. There's something we need to talk about." She said, heading downstairs, the boys behind her.  
  
"What about?" Joey asked.  
  
"The guy who attacked Kaiba." She paused. "I wonder what he wanted from Kaiba, and how he knew about Kaiba's situation." She sat down at the table in the dining room. The boys sat down as well.  
  
"Yeah, how could he have figured out my big brother's secret." Mokuba said, going into a trance of thought, like S-N.  
  
Joey got out something to eat, and Seto sat down to think as well. "I don't think we'll have an answer to that until we get more clues." S-N said, Mokuba nodded. "You know what?" She got a few glances from the guys. "This is starting to remind me of Scooby Doo, and that's just disturbed."  
  
The guys sweatdropped and gave her this look: -___-;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Sorry, anyways.." She picked up the staff and handed it to Mokuba. "You're the one who's able to use this, there must be a reason for that." Mokuba nodded. "But we need to figure out how it works, and how to get it to disable the ring."  
  
Mokuba nodded and stared at the staff.. and stared.. and stared some more.. here's a change, now he's glaring at it.. and more.. okay, let's go see what Seeettooo is up to..  
  
Seto is.. staring at Mokuba.. T__T That didn't get us far, and let's not go to Joey, he's just.. eating..  
  
Okay then.. I guess we're back at S-N.. hm..  
  
S-N sat at the table, tapping her fingers, she looked up at nothing in particular, when then she clapped her hands. "Oh. My. God."  
  
Mokuba looked up from the rod to stare at her, as did the other two. "What??"  
  
S-N looked at the three of them, ignoring Joey who had a mouth full of something that he must've found in her refrigerator. "Well, if this mystery maiden has been reincarnated, what are the chances that the sorcerer was reincarnated, too?"  
  
Mokuba and Seto's eyes widen while it took Joey a few minutes to let this information reside into his brain and process when his eyes widened as well.  
  
Seto was the next to speak after that. "So, now I not only have to worry about being stuck as a dog in for all we know the next few days, but I have now to worry about a stalker?? Or some kind of reincarnated freak?"  
  
Mokuba spoke after. "What could her or she want though? Why would they go after my big brother.. unless.. this reincarnation is.." Mokuba trailed off.  
  
S-N finished for him. "After the Ring of Anubis. He must want it back."  
  
Joey swallowed his food and spoke. "What will he do with Kaiba though? That ring is practically super-glued to his finger!"  
  
"Yeah, which means, if he really wants it back, he do a lot more than just stalk, attack, and give us a few scratches.." S-N stated.  
  
"So, he'd kill Kaiba to get the ring?" Joey questioned.  
  
Mokuba gripped the staff tighter and gulped down hard.  
  
S-N reached over and hit Joey in the head, and sat back down with a 'humph!'  
  
Seto scooted over to the raven haired boy, and comforted him. "Don't worry Mokuba, whoever this freak is, he's not going to kill me."  
  
Mokuba looked up at his big brother with a hopeful smile. "You sure?" Seto smiled and nodded, and Mokuba reached over to give him a hug.  
  
S-N smiled and nodded, then stated. "Even so, I doubt he go THAT far anyhow." She now had all three of them looking at her. "He might not do something that harsh so quickly, maybe if he gets desperate, but we'll hope and pray it doesn't go that far. Anyways, he might just try weakening Seto, kidnapping him, taking God knows where, and finding a way to get the ring off his finger."  
  
They nodded. "Well, then we shouldn't have anything at all to worry about! Maybe we should just let him do that, and then find Kaiba and everything will be fine." Joey shrugged and S-N sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That won't work Joey. We also have to take into consideration what he wants with the ring, he may want revenge. I mean, Mokuba is able to wield the staff, so was the maiden, they have some sort of connection." S-N mentioned.  
  
Mokuba also commented. "So, his revenge against the maiden may be towards me." He gulped. "That's nice to know.."  
  
S-N smiled briefly. "Don't worry, before he can do that he needs the ring, and currently, you're brother has that.. not intentionally, but at least he has it. We also need to consider the havoc he'll wreak if gains control of the ring again, plus, once Seto knows who he is, and where he is, this guy may not want to let him go."  
  
"Dang.." Joey piped in shortly.  
  
"If he does, what will he do with Seto?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but judging by the stories, he might do to Seto, what he did to everyone else."  
  
Joey stared confused. "And that is??"  
  
"Turn Seto into one of his minions." S-N replied simply.  
  
"You mean one of those freaky dog zombie thingies??" Joey inquired childishly.  
  
"Yes. One of those 'freaky dog zombie thingies'.." -__-;;;  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Idiot mutt.."  
  
"Watch it Kaiba.."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I know you're secret."  
  
"You wouldn't.."  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
"I'll kill you.."  
  
"We have witnesses.."  
  
"Fine, I'll just injure you very badly.."  
  
"Remember our deal though?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Mmhm, I can hold THAT against you."  
  
"Grr.."  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
Both boys stared wide-eyed at the fuming girl. "Maybe. You. Should. All. Go. Home. Now. And. We'll. Meet. Tomorrow. Okay???!??!!"  
  
"Erm, yes ma'am!" They piped, standing up and heading for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Scene change, ta da, I'm going to skip over a few because it's not necessary to write it. Okay, basically where we are now is, Joey is at home, S-N is thinking, and Seto and Mokuba are still walking home.. their own fault for living in a place with that distance apart from everyone..)  
  
(btw, Mokuba's POV)  
  
We have just a few miles 'til we get there, my brother looks pretty serious right now. I hope none of this goes to his head like it is to me.  
  
I'm getting worried now, I think all of this is going to far, and anyone who gets involved will most likely end up hurt in some way.. I don't want to lose Seto. And.. why do I hear foot steps behind me??  
  
I turn to look, but my brother puts his hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention, I look at him as he shakes his head briefly, and I know now that he knows something. I wonder, are we being followed again? Maybe.. What if it's that guy again!  
  
I feel Seto's hand, rubbing my shoulder in a comforting manner, it calms me a little. I try my best not to look obvious, or suspicious.  
  
All of the sudden the footsteps disappear, and Seto stops, stopping me as well.  
  
"What is it, Seto?"  
  
"Mokuba! Look out!" Seto pushes me back a little, taking the blow from an attack that had seem to come out of nowhere. No, it came from above!  
  
I stare shocked, as my brother is on the ground wrestling what seems to be a mutant zombie dog of some sort. Wait.. oh no. It can't be. But how, if it is, how could he summon them without the ring??  
  
Owch, this might get ugly..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: O__O I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTING SCENES!  
  
Yokol: I'm sure you'll do well.  
  
Nikki: Maybe, next chapter anyway. Oh and people, if you even care for it, remember that contest thingy I was doin' cuz I'm planning on that coming up soon.  
  
Yoko: Ooo.. gotta look for that.  
  
Nikki: Anyways, uhm, sorry for not updating as much people, I just seemed to be boggled down with other things. -__-;;;  
  
Yoko: It's okay, I know how you feel.  
  
Angel: okay, well then. We'll try to do the next chapter as soon as possible, oh, and we still need to write out that b-day party thing for ACME-Rian.  
  
Nikki: Thank you for reminding me. Okay, obviously, I've got quite a bit to work on..  
  
Yoko: ^.~ TBC! 


	23. Chap23: Attack

Nikki: O.o;;; Uhm, wow. ^__^ I'm updating!  
  
Angel: Under two weeks, too.  
  
Nikki: T__T  
  
Yoko: That's harsh.  
  
Angel: In the words of Nikki herself, 'So is life, get over it.'  
  
Nikki: X_x *facefault* Oi..  
  
Yoko: O.o;;;;;  
  
Nikki: Never mind. I'm gonna go do the replies while you two can chit chat.  
  
ACME-Rian: No offense, but I have enough things to do for the time being, I dun think I really need more, but Happy Anniversary? ^^;;;  
  
Yesima: S'ok. ^^ I'm alright with it. I think I might just tell everyone who S-N is, if they really want to. But if there's one person who still wants to guess, then I won't. ^.~ Hehehe.  
One word sentences?? O.o;; Okay, now you left me in the dark, mind explaining? And yes, mutant zombie dogs, cuz if they were real, and you saw them, that's what they'd look like, and also, never heard of THAT particular show, if it even is a show, lol. Suspense? ^^ Neat-o. *cough* I mean, awww.. ^^;;;;;;;  
  
DMCat15: -___-;;; WHY?!? Why does she sound like Raven?! *bursts into tears* *stops* Okay, I feel better now.. TTFN?? O.o;;;; *twitchtwitch* Tig..ger.. X_x  
  
Restlesspirit: Gah, I keep putting an extra 'S' in your penname. @__@ Uhm, ^^;;; Thank you? Lol, I'm actually starting to suck at updating, lol. I used to update so soon, now I'm getting slow. ^^;;; Well, thanks anyways.  
  
Death T-2: O.o;;; Too bad I dunno what synthos means. XD I guess that means that was wrong, but anyways. Duke?! o_O;;;; Okay, Duke is kool and all, but I don't think he's a girl.. So yeah, that's kind of WAAAY off. ^^;;;  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: Aww.. dern them, ne? Hm, aw yes, I did say I can't write fighting scenes. No why? Never tried. XD So I really don't know whether I can or can't! XP So both of you are technically wrong, and as well, I made a statement that I can't confess as logical or true. So we'll find out this chapter, ne?  
  
Yoko73: Thingies? XD I LURVE the word THINGY! XD!!! And they are possibly supernatural.. and uhm.. The mutant zombie dog.. thingy.. got above them because it well, it heh jumped.. ^^;;;; No one got that??  
  
Angel: O.o;;; Well that was fairly interesting.  
  
Yoko: I think Nikki's gone back to her hyper insane self again.  
  
Angel: -__-;; Good Lord..  
  
Nikki: ^________________^ I WUV YOU! *hugs Angel*  
  
Angel: o_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; WTF?!  
  
Yoko: O.O I thought this was rated PG..  
  
Angel: Really, asides the point, but I thought it was PG-13 due to Adult language.  
  
Nikki: O.o;; So did I. O.O So then how did it get changed..  
  
Yoko: I dunno.  
  
Angel: It wasn't me.  
  
Nikki: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MUTANT ZOMBIE DOG.. THINGIES.. ARE AFTER US!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: O________o;;;;;;  
  
Angel: -___-;; Okay now, read. Please and thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Mokuba's POV) (^^;;; I don't have a reason for it, it just fits..)  
  
Seto crawled out of the way as the creature jumped at him again.  
  
I don't get it though. So the sorcerer lives. But how is he able to summon his minions without the ring??  
  
I yelp as I see another dog creature jump at Seto. Hey! Two against one isn't fair! Oh, better make that four against one. Oww.. I'm sure that has to hurt. My big brother is gonna need medical attention and a lot of rest when we get home.  
  
That is.. if we get home.  
  
I jump as a fifth dog creature jumps at me.  
  
Ah! I dropped the staff! No! Must reach!  
  
I can't reach it. That mutant dog thing jumped in front of me before I could get it.  
  
These creatures look like starved dogs that stood up like people. Except maybe crouched down a little. They looked awfully hungry.  
  
I felt something yank me, and thank God for it too. That think had just snapped at me, I swear if Seto hadn't of yanked me out of the way, I would've been dog chow.  
  
I turn to see Seto, but to my surprise, I don't I see another dog. Wait! One of those.. those.. those THINGS just save my life?!  
  
But this one looks different. It's body is nice and fit. And it's fur didn't look at all dirty. The radiance of gold and brown color shining off the nicely placed pattern on it's slender, fit, and well muscled body.  
  
It's bold, sharp stare piercing through my frightened one. Yet though the shine it's eyes showed brought me to fear, it also brought me comfort somehow.  
  
The large canine looked up at the beast that threatened me just a few minutes ago. The golden stare in it's eyes shown brightly as it growled at the starved, yet dangerous beast behind me.  
  
And as soon as the glow had faded down, the creature had disappeared. I could've swore I saw a smirk on the golden canine's face. He looked down at me, then lifted his head into the air and with a long, sorrowful howl, he vanished. That's it. He just faded.  
  
It took me a moment before I could realize. He was that same canine. The one from the memory that the staff gave me. Does that mean, he IS the staff? I crawled over and picked up the staff. Then looked over to see my brother failing at warding off the dangerous minions that were sent on an attack.  
  
I lifted the staff at them, hoping that I could make it work right, and most importantly. That I wouldn't do anything to harm Seto.  
  
I concentrated hard, I could almost visualize the strong canine ally in my mind. He looked at me hard, and straight on, then once again, lifted his head and let out a loud, long cry into the air. Ear piercing, but it didn't bother me.  
  
My eyes shot open as a bright flash from the staff appeared, I could hear whining and the sounds of yelping coming from the canine monstrosities. As soon as the flash faded, I was surprised that my vision was perfectly fine. I didn't have to rub my eyes or anything.  
  
But those dog creatures seemed partly blinded for the time being. They were rattling their heads about trying to regain focus obviously. I ran to Seto, who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Seto?! Seto! Wake up!"  
  
"Uugghh.. wha?" He lifted his head up groggily. "Moku.. Mokuba.." He couldn't stand up, and I know I can't support his weight. What am I going to do?!  
  
I yelp as I see the staff snatched away by what is another dog creature.  
  
"NOO!! Give that back!" I can hear the beast cackling.  
  
He looks over to his comrades who are regaining sight. One of them had already recovered, that certain one grabbed Seto's limp body and took off.  
  
I found myself being snatched up and carried off helplessly some where.  
  
"Lemme go!!" I struggled all I could, but only accomplished to wear myself out.  
  
(BWAHAHA!! SCENE CHANGE!! ^__^) (Oh yeah, Third Person POV! ^__^)  
  
Seto woke up in a dark place. He couldn't make out where he was. He groggily stood up, he really didn't think he'd be able to stand. But he did anyways, being the stubborn guy he is.  
  
"Mokuba? Where are you, Mokuba?" He called out softly, yet loud enough to be heard.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, your brother is safe.. for the time being." Came a mysterious voice from the dark.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you? And what do you want?!" Seto snapped to the darkness, turning his head in rapid motions, trying to see where the man was.  
  
"One question at a time now, my young friend." The man cackled.  
  
"Who said I was your friend!!" Seto scoffed back angrily. "Tell me where my brother is! Now!"  
  
The man in the dark shadows (A/N: -__- Creative aren't I? Dark shadows.. duh shadows are normally dark.. *slaps forehead*) cackled madly. "Hm, well as for your first question, I right in front of you. And your second question, you needn't know who I am. And your third question, you know what I want, and I want what is rightfully mine. As for your brother, I already told you."  
  
Seto could hear the man walking away to a distance then returning. He wanted a plain answer, not this you needn't know rubbish.  
  
"Tell me the answer I want clearly!" Seto yelled.  
  
"And that would be?" The man asked teasingly.  
  
"Who are you?!" Seto yells as a shadowy figure approaches him, a shimmering abject gleams in the moonlight.  
  
"Hehe, you won't live long enough for it to matter who I am." The figure raised the gleaming object that was now clearly a silver dagger.  
  
Seto growled as he took a step back. Ready to fight back who ever this person was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki: Short, I know! ^^ But it's an early update and I figured I'd post it since now is curfew time!  
  
Angel: Nikki, we don't have a lot of time, hurry it up!  
  
Nikki: Uhm, well, ja!  
  
Yoko: ^^;;;; Review, minna-san? Hai? 


	24. Chap24: Power

Nikki: Guess what! I'm finally updating! I'm sorry it has been sooooo long! But I was off the computer for like a month, then I still had to figure out a way to write all this down!  
  
Yoko: *really wanting to read now*  
  
Angel: Hn.. there should be a mob after you for this..  
  
Nikki: *whispers harshly* Don't give ideas! *smiles sheepishly* ^^;;;; Well, first the replies, then we'll get right to the new and final chapter of this story.  
  
Yesima: Oh.. that's what you meant. Lol. I imagine that was scary.. Don't worry, Mokuba's fine.. I think.. *unsure of self* Yeeaaah.. uhm.. I think I need to go check up on him.. ^^;;;  
  
Yoko: I updated! Yeah, Seto's not going to die! He's too cute and kool, and so much fun to torment. ^^;; I don't make shrines or worship my fave characters.. I love to torture and torment them.. it's so much more fun!  
  
ACME-Rian: Hey! ^^;; I can't say I'll have the special birthday dedication chapter for you in this story, I'll get that up in the sequel, so yeah, like the beginning of the sequel will mostly focus on that. ^.~  
  
DMCat15: Don't hurt yourself, fluffball.  
  
Kage Onna: ^^;;; Uhm, glad you like that line.. yeah, I guess it was pretty funny.  
  
Restlesspirit: It does? Well, this is the last chapter until the sequel, sorry y'all for the long wait.  
  
Death T-2: Yes, well, why you have it way off, Yoko figured it out.. (Hiei quote: Baka fox..) ^^;;;; Anyways, she did a good job. And if anyone's interested, I'll add anyone who asks and isn't already in it, into the sequel. ^.~ Just as a thank you for stickin' with me even in the burdens and hardships and many writer's blocks. ^^;;  
  
Yoko: Baka.. fox..  
  
Angel: Don't take it personally, she doesn't really mean it.. it's just another way of saying you live up to prove that foxes are smart and clever..  
  
Yoko: ^_^ Oh! Yay, thanks Nikki!  
  
Nikki: Huh? Oh, yeah, sure! Anyways-  
  
Yoko: Read on!  
  
Nikki: -__-;;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(No one's POV in particular..)  
  
Seto growled as he took a step back. Ready to fight whoever this person was.  
  
That mysterious man charged at Seto, the dagger shimmering in the silver streaming moonlight. Seto managed to jump out of the way for safety just in time. But of course, he was still tired and weak, that gave him a great disadvantage.  
  
The man lunged at Seto while he was still on the ground. Seto had managed to roll out of the way, but also managed a small cut on his cheek. The man moved on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
"I'd so hate to stain my hands with your blood, even if I can wash it off, the stench remains.. perhaps I should just let my precious beast feast upon you. I'd so love to see you writhe and then be eaten alive." The man's eyes glowed and evil and dank yellow as growls from all around were heard.  
  
You could smell the dust rising up, glowing eyes appeared all around them. The man stood, picking up Seto with him and throwing him at the wall. "Now! My beasts! Feast upon him!"  
  
Seto stared around him. Even if he couldn't see them, he could hear there growls, and large giant paws slamming against the ground, the sound of their claws tapping against the ground.  
  
One lunged at him, and as a reaction, Seto covered his face with his arms and hands. But nothing came. He opened his eyes and put down his arms. The canine creatures were only sniffing him. Tugging at his clothes as if examining him. It was kind of weird.  
  
"What?! I said devour him! Attack!" The creatures merely turned to look at the cloaked man then went back to examining. "Fine! Then I will kill him myself as I was going to do before!" The man charge, dagger revealed.  
  
Seto yelped. A bright flash of the dagger and Seto stared wide-eyed. The beasts were now attacking the man. Seto felt some sort of warmth on his hand as he stared at the ring, it was glowing brightly.  
  
The let out a deafening scream before it was cut short, and the creatures feasted. But before the man died, his last words were, "You haven't seen the last of me!!"[1]  
  
Seto sank to the ground, his back sore from being tossed into the wall and as well as falling to the ground before that. The creatures came back over and laid next to him.  
  
Seto blinked. "Where's Mokuba!" He was about to jump up before a few of the canine creatures ran out and came back in. One had little Mokuba on his back, carrying him in. Seto sighed in relief and took Mokuba into his own arms.  
  
Mokuba blinked, as he stirred, slightly dazed. "Se-Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled and nodded. "Hey, Kiddo."  
  
Mokuba nearly jumped in his brother's arms as he squealed in delight. "Big Brother! You're alright!" But Mokuba's smile was cut short as he looked around and shook. "Look out, we're surrounded!"  
  
"I.. don't think they're going to hurt us.." Seto said cautiously, still unsure. He carefully lowered a hand and patted one on the head.  
  
Mokuba gasped in surprise as the beast did nothing but try to get closer for more attention. "It must be the Ring of Anubis." Mokuba whispered. "Was that man.. the sorcerer?"  
  
"I don't know.." Seto trailed off and picked up again, "He might have been, but as far as I'm concerned.. he's gone now." Seto let Mokuba down.  
  
He stared at the golden ring. He lifted his hand into the moonlight so he could see it better. "Odd."  
  
"What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking up.  
  
"The writing.. on the ring.. it's fading.." Seto touched it, expecting the golden material to be strangely warm as it usually was when activated. But it was cold, as if it hadn't been touched in days.. weeks..  
  
He slowly, and carefully tried to pull it off, and it slid right off. Mokuba's eyes widened. "Woah! It came off!" Mokuba cheered in relief.  
  
Seto just stared surprised. Was it all over then? Was this weird little trip done? The dog beasts stared up. They all saw that the ring was removed and look amongst each other. And instead of doing what Mokuba or Seto thought they would do, attack them both, they merely walked away, disappearing into the shadows from wilst they came.  
  
"I.. guess.. it's over.."  
  
"I certainly hope so, Mokuba." Seto took Mokuba's hand, slipping the ring into his pocket.  
  
The walked around, trying to find the exit. After a long hour of searching, they finally found it, and a sigh of relief from both of them, they exited the dark place and found out where they were.  
  
After that, they went home. Mokuba, of course, called Joey and S-N to tell them the great news. Both were relieved at the great news.  
  
But strangely, Seto just couldn't believe it was over, just like that. It was easy.. too easy. Something had to be up. Some kind of catch. But what. What was going to happen in the future. He sure as hell wouldn't look that up with Isis[2]. As far as he was concerned, the girl was insane like her younger brother, plus. The future can't be predicted. Because the slightest change in the present easily manipulates the future. It's that simple.  
  
He'd just have to wait and see, he'd also need to be prepared.  
  
Seto sighed and tried to think of a different subject, when Mokuba pooped his head into the room. "Hey, Seto!"  
  
"Hm? Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"As long as it's not another trip to the museum, sure."  
  
Mokuba stared blankly at his brother before glaring slightly, still looking absolutely adorable, and even more cuter at his attempt. "Actually, I was wondering what you got Rian for her birthday."  
  
Seto mentally slapped himself. That's right, S-N was forcing him to go. "I.. haven't gotten anything yet.."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Then I'll help you!" Seto sighed mentally, when he was wondering about what was to become of the future, he certainly was NOT expecting this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Cliché, no?  
  
[2] I'm didn't feel like calling her Ishizu..  
  
Nikki: ^__^ Thank you for reading!  
  
Yoko: See us in the sequel!  
  
Angel: Or if you will, read Nikki's other fiction, 'Dying'.  
  
All three of us: Ja ne! Review! 


End file.
